BJ Kyubi
by AmyRose664
Summary: Cada noche a las 11; Hinata Hyuga se encierra en su solitario apartamento, toma un pequeño vibrador y ve el show sexual de BJ Kyubi. Hasta que una noche termina descubriendo que Kyubi y Naruto; su amor imposible… son exactamente la misma persona.
1. Chapter 1

**_Naruto_**

Mi espalda chocó bruscamente contra la pared de ladrillo y sus manos; fuertes como grilletes, apretaron mi cuello poderosamente hasta que vi puntitos brillantes bailando frente a mis ojos. Intenté aflojar su agarre, normalmente poseíamos la misma fuerza, pero él estaba tan furioso que podía estrangularme si quisiese.

Y eso era lo que quería; asesinarme.

― ¡¿No tienes nada qué decir?! ―rugió en mi cara. Bajé la vista, avergonzado y decepcionado de mí mismo por tener estos pensamientos, por si quiera considerar que fuese posible. Le debía lealtad a Sasuke; mi mejor amigo, y le estaba fallando.

―Tú ya lo dijiste todo ―susurré. Me soltó bruscamente y empezó a dar vueltas por mi habitación como si estuviese desesperado por salir.

― ¿Desde cuándo?

¿Eh?

― ¿Desde cuándo, joder?

Me encogí de hombros. No importaba. Sabía que era totalmente inapropiado, prohibido e inmoral. Tenía veinte años y fantaseaba con la hermana menor de quince años de mi mejor amigo, pero ¿cómo evitarlo? Me hacía sentir demasiadas cosas cada vez que sus ojos se fijaban en los míos, en esos iris grises que me fascinaban. Soñaba con tenerla desnuda en una cama, follarla hasta que mi cuerpo no diera más, hacerla correrse con mi nombre en sus labios para después hacerlo yo.

Cúlpenme si quieren, pero deseaba a la única chica intocable para mí.

―Eso no importa.

― ¿Es por eso qué las rechazas a todas? ¿Por mi _hermana_? ―Sí, era por eso que no tenía a nadie, por ella, porque sabía que estos sentimientos eran correspondidos, que ella también me quería, no era idiota, lo veía en sus ojos.

―Nunca quise que sucediera, Sasuke.

Se acercó a mí, como un depredador acechando a su presa y cuando habló, sentí que me habían sentenciado a muerte.

―Y no sucederá, Naruto ―enfatizó cada palabra―. Hinata está prohibida ¿entiendes? Si llego a saber que le pones un maldito dedo encima no solo te mataré, sino que mi padre te desollará vivo antes de eso.

Se alejó y yo apreté los parpados. No era necesario que lo dijera, eso lo tenía claro. Había escondido mis sentimientos por ella desde que empezaron a surgir, sin embargo, fue mi culpa dejar mi teléfono desbloqueado cerca de Sasuke, que no tardó en encontrar todas las fotos que le había tomado, esas que me ayudaban a darme placer a mí mismo en mis solitarias noches soñando con ella.

―Lo sé.

―Más te vale, porque nunca te lo perdonaré.

Se alejó y azotó la puerta de mi apartamento cuando salió. Lentamente fui deslizándome por la pared hasta caer sentado y tirar de mi cabello.

Sabía que Hinata era la fruta prohibida, que jamás podría tenerla... pero darme cuenta de lo verdadero que era eso dolió en lo profundo de mi corazón. Al parecer, el estúpido todavía albergaba alguna esperanza.

Sonreí como el iluso que era.

Joder, tenía que olvidarla, borrar cualquier sentimiento y convencerme de que ella no era la única para mí... y eso iniciaría hoy mismo.

Tres tonos después; contestó.

― _¿Hola?_

―Te espero en mi departamento ―dije en voz baja―, ven sin bragas, Shion.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hinata**_

Dicen que todas las personas poseen un lado oscuro que nadie más conoce, que incluso las personas más buenas pueden transformarse en verdaderos monstruos, ya sea malvados o lascivos... y a mí me ocurría esto último.

Era una pervertida en todo el sentido de la palabra.

―Nos vemos, Tenten ―exclamé despidiéndome de mi amiga. Faltaban dos días para el inicio del semestre, pero me había mudado a mi nuevo apartamento una semana atrás. Mi mejor amiga; Tenten, vivía cerca del campus y aunque ella no asistiría a la misma facultad que yo, era reconfortante saber que la tendría cerca.

― ¡Nos vemos! ―gritó desde la calle antes de dar reversa y salir del estacionamiento.

Entré sacudiéndome la nieve de enero en Boston y quitándome toda la indumentaria de invierno mientras encendía la calefacción. Cerré con seguro, sintiendo la emoción hervir en mis venas, calentándome. Miré la hora en mi teléfono y mordí mi labio deseando que ya fueran las once. Comí, me duché, me puse el pijama y vi televisión mientras mataba el tiempo.

Faltando exactamente cinco minutos me encerré en mi solitaria habitación, apagué todas las luces y prendí mi ordenador, conectándome inmediatamente mientras respiraba agitada, excitada y emocionada. Podía sentir mi clítoris latiendo entre mis piernas, mis pechos pesados y mis pezones erizados y no por el frío. Cinco minutos después, la notificación de una nueva transmisión apareció en la esquina superior derecha, avisándome que lo que tanto estuve esperando por fin empezaría.

Inmediatamente le di a establecer conexión y la visión de ese hermoso y sensual chico con la máscara negra de un sexy zorro apareció frente a mí.

Mi boca se secó.

― _Hola a todas ―_ Sonrió de esa forma que me volvía loca. Sentí escalofríos―. _Es Bj Kyubi en vivo, no olviden darle like y compartir ¡Gracias por los 10$ Liz78!_

Mis mejillas ardían cuando vi como se desabrochaba el primer botón de esa perfecta camisa blanca. A pesar de que usaba esta máscara, su boca era increíblemente atractiva, de labios llenos y masculinos, mandíbula bien formada y dientes perfectos. Bajé la vista a sus brazos, perfectamente esculpidos, llenos de venas y bronceados como podía imaginar era el resto de su poderoso cuerpo.

Sí; Kyubi era el sueño de cualquier chica, mi fantasía personal... mi sucio secreto.

― _Hoy es viernes por la noche, así que prepárense, que el show estará bien caliente ―_ Desabrochó más botones, mis pezones en cambio, se endurecieron tanto que incluso dolieron―. _¿Qué me quite la camisa ya? ―_ Carcajeó mientras leía el chat en vivo donde miles de fans lo vanagloriaban―. _Déjame hacer mi maldito trabajo, prometo que acabarás mojada y caliente._

Oh sí, yo, por supuesto, ya lo estaba.

― _Así que ¿cuál es el tema de esta noche? ―_ preguntó a la cámara―. _¿Un caliente novio luciendo una camisa abotonada?_

Terminó de desabrochar su camisa, dejándome ver parte de su pecho esculpido y esos abdominales asesinos que me hacían babear.

― _¡Error! ―_ exclamó poniéndose de pie―. _El tema de hoy es... ¡Soy tu novio cachondo!_

Entonces abrió la camisa por completo y jadeé admirando ese cuerpo que me perseguía hasta en sueños. Músculos tonificados apretaban ese ancho torso color canela, abdominales perfectos y el tatuaje de un zorro que cruzaba un costado de su cuerpo y era tan fascinante como todo él, tanto que me imaginaba diariamente pasando mi lengua a través de él con suma lentitud, sintiendo el sabor de su sudor a medida que delineaba esas líneas deliciosas que se perdían en sus estrechas caderas.

― _Ya se mojaron ¿no es cierto? ―_ dijo mientras pasaba su mano a lo largo de su pecho, podía imaginar que era la mía, que mi pequeña mano se deslizaba adorando la textura de su piel caliente. Humedad acaba de acumularse en mis bragas cuando bajó su bragueta y acarició su erección encima de la tela oscura de su bóxer.

Kyubi era grande y jodidamente moría por probarlo.

Levanté mi camisa, dejando mis pechos desnudos mientras mi otra mano los acariciaba, pasaba por mis endurecidos pezones y tiraba de ellos. Gemí en voz baja, levantando y abriendo las piernas para que mi otra mano palpara la humedad de mi entrepierna. Mi clítoris estaba tremendamente duro y mi interior se estremecía conforme veía como Kyubi subía y bajaba la mano por toda su gran polla desnuda, humedecida y enrojecida mientras su boca jadeaba y gruñía. Era grande, y larga, morena como su cuerpo, una gran vena la surcaba hasta desaparecer en el grande hinchado y mojado que deseaba probar con mi lengua.

Metí mi mano dentro, palpando mis labios hipersensibles, retorciendo la pequeña protuberancia entre mis dedos, en movimientos circulares mientras mis piernas se sacudían y temblaban. Kyubi sacó la lengua y lamió sus labios lentamente, frotando su pulgar en la punta de su polla a la vez que apretaba sus testículos con su otra mano. Mi vista empezó a girar cuando empezó a correrse y sacudir su polla con más fuerza que antes y cuando saqué mi huevo vibrador y lo posé sobre mi clítoris, me vine como un maldito tren saliendo de los rieles gimiendo _Kyubi_ una y otra vez.

Jadeando me desplomé contra la silla de mi escritorio mientras los espasmos del orgasmo todavía sacudían mis piernas. El frío hacía mucho que se había ido y ahora solo deseaba acurrucarme y dormir, saciada y feliz.

― _¿Cómo estuvo eso? ―_ Tecleé rápidamente y presioné enviar. Vi el momento exacto en que la húmeda boca de Kyubi se abrió de asombro―. _Oh, gracias por los 200$ dólares Hime0612 ―_ Sonreí embelesada―. _Siempre te estaré agradecido, Hime. ¿Te gustaría algo en especial para la siguiente transmisión? Házmelo saber cuánto antes._

Suspiré... de entre todos los chicos existentes... me tenía que enamorar de un _camboy._

* * *

La primera vez que vi a Kyubi; fue en un anuncio de una red social sobre un sitio para adultos.

Fue un gran shock.

Soy la menor de dos hermanos y para empeorar la situación; una niña. Por lo tanto, mi hermano y mi padre me sobreprotegieron mucho... tal vez demasiado. No era fácil de adivinar que la mayoría de mis pretendientes los había ahuyentado Sasuke; mi hermano mayor, sin contar que soy demasiado tímida y que me cuesta socializar con la gente, sobre todo con hombres. Así que no solamente no tenía ni pizca de conocimiento acerca del sexo, era algo inalcanzable.

Obviamente, tampoco tenía ninguna experiencia.

Estuve enamorada del mejor amigo de mi hermano durante toda mi vida. Todavía podía recordar aquellos ojos azules y su sonrisa devastadora a pesar de que llevaba casi tres años sin verle. Naruto jamás posó su mirada en mí, y podía deducir que era igual de mujeriego que mi hermano, así que se convirtió en mi amor imposible, algo a lo que me resigné hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Él no era para mí ni yo para él, listo.

Sin embargo, las hormonas habían despertado el deseo sexual en mí, y fue así como busqué obtener placer por mi cuenta.

― _¿Qué cómo es mi chica ideal? ―_ cuestionó Kyubi durante una de sus transmisiones que fielmente veía cada fin de semana―. _Mmm pues... me encanta el pelo negro, largo muchísimo mejor ―_ Mi mano subió inconscientemente hasta retorcer un mechón de mi pelo; precisamente negro y largo―. _Me gusta la piel pálida, así como las curvas pronunciadas, tetas grandes y naturales, nada de silicona. Y sí es dulce y tímida... oh, hombre, que te diré, me vuelven loco las chicas inocentes. Hace muchos años fantaseo con una chica así, y a pesar de que he tenido a muchas... ninguna como la de mis sueños._

A diferencia de mí; Kyubi no tenía reparos en decir todo lo que había hecho y experimentado, y después de ver mis ilusiones por Naruto asesinadas cruelmente... no pude evitar enamorarme de él.

Quería sobresalir entre todas sus admiradoras que cayeron por su encanto. Fue por eso por lo que comencé a ver su show todas las noches, inundaba su chat, incluso conseguí un trabajo cuando era consciente de que no lo necesitaba, quería darle tanto como pudiese.

Quería que él me reconociera.

― _Hime mi amor, estás aquí de nuevo, gracias por los 50$, bebé._

Nada en el mundo podía superar ese sentimiento.

Para ser honesta, conocerlo y tomar su mano, incluso besarlo era totalmente imposible. No obstante, no podía evitar fantasear en follar con él, en sentirme rodeada por sus poderosos brazos y ser penetrada por su enorme polla mientras él gemía y gruñía que yo era, precisamente, su chica ideal.

Era totalmente sucio e inmoral... pero era mi fantasía, tan secreta como los archivos de gobierno.

En mi mente Kyubi era mío y yo era suya.

* * *

― _¿Estás ocupada? ―_ dijo la voz de mi hermano del otro lado de la línea. Tendí mi delantal y le hice señas a mi jefa de que por hoy había terminado mi turno.

―Voy saliendo del trabajo.

Escuché su gruñido y puse los ojos en blanco. Sasuke era una mierda machista y arrogante, que creía que como nuestro padre tenía muchísimo dinero y una comercializadora de enormes proporciones, ni él ni yo deberíamos trabajar. Pero yo, por lo menos, adoraba el mío.

Amaba cocinar, y ser la cocinera de una cafetería era parte de mi sueño de ser chef hecho realidad.

― _Como sea, necesito que me hagas un favor._

 _―_ Claro.

Salí a la calle, estaba anocheciendo y a esas horas había demasiada gente circulando. Odiaba eso cuando tomaba el metro, pues debía cuidar que manos indeseadas me tocaran, y eso era una lucha de todos los días.

― _El imbécil de Naruto me pidió que recogiera un paquete suyo y lo llevara, pero Sakura está enferma y no podré ¿Puedes ir? Te enviaré la dirección. ―_ Más que un favor, sonaba como una orden―. _Gracias hermanita._

 _―_ Odio cuando me dices hermanita ―gruñí―. Espero que Sakura se recupere pronto.

― _Sí, sí, adiós ―_ colgó.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era tomar un taxi a la oficina de correos, ya Sasuke me las pagaría después.

Una vez con el paquete en mano y mi firma en la boleta de entrega; me dirigí a la dirección que mi hermano me envió por _whatsapp_ , un complejo de apartamentos bastante bonito y elegante. Justo estaba por ingresar al edificio cuando un cuerpo enorme me cubrió apretadamente mientras sentía que prácticamente era bañada en agua fría. Chillé; sacudiéndome contra el apretado torso que me cubrió cuando un maldito camión pasó por encima de un charco de agua congelada.

― ¡Mierda! ―gritó el tipo―. ¡Hijo de puta!

El camión se alejó pitando y yo deseé estrellar la pesada caja en el imbécil que halló tan gracioso empapar a una chica casi a las ocho en una noche de invierno. Rápidamente el frío caló hasta mis huesos y pronto mis dientes empezaron a castañear.

―Joder ¿estás bien? ―dijo el desconocido, tomando mis mejillas y elevando mi mirada a la suya.

Ojos de un color profundo y oscuro me devolvieron la mirada y sin poderlo evitar, mis labios se abrieron de par en par. Distinguí las marcas en sus mejillas, el cabello rubio y la boca más sensual que en mi vida había visto. Hacía años que no lo veía, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con el impacto que suponía volver a ver a Naruto después de tanto tiempo.

― ¿Hinata? ―Sus parpados estaban abiertos de par en par, sumamente sorprendido de volver a verme, aunque no tanto como yo.

―Y-Yo... ―Me estremecí de frío.

―Joder, estás empapada ―Me cubrió con un brazo, arrugando la frente cuando vio la caja todavía entre mis manos―. ¿Y eso?

―Sasuke m-me pidió que...

―Sh, de acuerdo, comprendo ―Me interrumpió―. Vamos a mi departamento, necesitas calentarte antes de que te dé hipotermia, maldito bastardo.

Sin dejar de abrazar mis hombros; me llevó hasta al ascensor después de saludar al recepcionista. Una vez dentro marcó el número 28 y las puertas se cerraron. Eso fue todavía más difícil; su aroma lo embargó todo, y a pesar del maldito frío que sentía, mis mejillas quemaban al sentirlo tan cerca. Naruto siempre fue una debilidad para mí y pensar que creí que ya había superado esos sentimientos... qué ingenua, jamás los superaría.

―Déjame buscarte algo de ropa y una manta ―Asentí cuando retiró el paquete de mis manos y desapareció en su habitación. Miré alrededor, tratando de calmar los latidos de mi estúpido corazón. Tenía que calmarme, él jamás se fijó ni se fijaría en mí. Habían pasado varios años, pero nada había cambiado.

Él continuaba siendo tan inalcanzable como siempre.

―Aquí tienes, aquel es el baño, después me das tu ropa para secarla ―Tomé la muda caliente y levanté la mirada hacia sus ojos. Obviamente, los años le habían sentado bien y eso era quedarme corta. Sus rasgos masculinos se habían acentuado y su cabello ahora más corto lucía perfecto. Sin querer bajé la vista hasta sus labios, imaginando su sabor. No me había dado cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que sentí su mirada intensa, justo sobre mi boca.

Enrojecí cuando mis pezones se apretaron.

―Cla-claro ―tartamudeé―. Gracias.

Me encerré casi jadeando. Dios, no podía demostrar que lo deseaba, que siempre lo había deseado. Probablemente se reiría en mi cara, yo era una niñita en comparación a un hombre como él. Me cambié ignorando las sensaciones en mi cuerpo hasta quedar en una enorme camisa de manga larga y nos pantalones de chándal que tuve que anudar con doble vuelta y enroscar las perneras para no pisar la tela.

A veces odiaba lo pequeña que era.

―Listo ―dije al salir. Alcé la mirada... y de inmediato mi saliva se secó.

Naruto estaba allí, de pie en medio del living, secándose el cabello con una toalla, pero no, eso no era lo importante, sino que su torso estaba desnudo y sus músculos se expandían y contraían con el movimiento de sus fuertes brazos. Sin embargo, el tatuaje de un zorro en su costado hizo que mi pulso se volviera loco.

Era igual al de...

«No, no podía ser él»

Pero lo era; el color de su cabello coincidía, su musculatura, su piel... su boca carnosa y sensual.

―Naruto ―susurré. Él posó su atención en mí y arrugó la frente al verme palideciendo.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― ¿Eres Bj Kyubi?

Sus ojos se desorbitaron por el horror, y allí supe que estaba en lo correcto.

Naruto Uzumaki era Bj Kyubi; el _camboy_ del que estaba enamorada.

 **Camboy/Camgirl: Individuo que presenta actos sexuales en Internet con una cámara web a cambio de dinero o bienes.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Naruto**_

Me reí... pero por dentro estaba que moría del horror.

Frente a mí tenía a la chica con la que estuve soñando los últimos años de mi vida, mi fantasía más oscura, la dueña de los deseos más tórridos que un hombre podría tener. Y tenía que ser precisamente ella la que descubriera la verdadera identidad de Kyubi.

Esto no podía ser peor.

Ser Bj Kyubi me había dado la estabilidad económica que durante años tanto carecimos mi madre y yo. Ahora podía ayudarla, pagar sus cuentas, llenar su nevera... y aunque no me hacía sentir orgulloso lo que hacía para ganar ese dinero, muy en el fondo sabía que en ninguna parte me pagarían tan bien, no al menos hasta que terminara mi carrera.

Y para eso necesitaba el anonimato absoluto, no podía arriesgar que nadie supiera que yo; Naruto Uzumaki, era Bj Kyubi, el _camboy_ que se prostituía virtualmente por mucho que ninguna mujer pusiera sus manos sobre mí.

¿Pero debía ser Hinata precisamente la primera en descubrirlo?

Empecé a sudar.

―Er, no sé de que estás hablando ―carcajeé, girando sobre mi eje. Lo mejor que podía era fingir que no sabía de qué mierda hablaba―. Prepararé algo de té para que te calientes, luego te llevaré a casa.

Abrí el cajón donde guardaba la cafetera. De repente un escalofrío placentero recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando sentí su toque en mi tatuaje. Giré bruscamente, apegándome a la encimera como si hubiese tocado un cable de alto voltaje.

― ¿Qué?

―Tú eres Bj Kyubi ―Joder―. Tienes su mismo tatuaje; el zorro de las nueve colas ―Doble joder―. Su misma voz, color de cabello y... ―Elevó una de sus manos a mi rostro, rozando levemente mis labios.

Me estremecí.

―Estoy segura, eres Bj Kyubi, Naruto ―Parecía hipnotizada y por un segundo vi sus ojos resplandecer. Sin poderlo evitar bajé la vista hacia sus labios rojos y tragué saliva. El inferior predominaba sobre el superior, que tenía una bonita forma de corazón. Esos eran los labios que me habían enloquecido años atrás, y que por lo visto; lo seguían haciendo.

Pero entonces; una imagen se formó frente a mí. Hinata ruborizada, sudorosa, jadeando y gimiendo mientras se daba placer a sí misma mientras miraba una de mis transmisiones. Un corrientazo de calor sacudió mi columna y una sensación punzante bajó a mi polla endurecida. Piel de gallina rápidamente me cubrió, y en el momento en que ella mencionó que era mi _fan_ supe que si no la apartaba de mí iba a terminar empotrándola contra la pared.

―Nunca me pierdo ningún show... el de anoche fue...

― ¡Cállate! ―grité en su cara.

La empujé, mucho más bruscamente de lo que quería. Hinata aterrizó sobre su trasero y gimió por el dolor. Mi respiración se había acelerado hasta casi convertirse en jadeos. Una rara mezcla de terror, ira y excitación me embargó, y totalmente fuera de mis cávales rugí pateando la mesa de la cocina, luego la silla y por último lancé un jarrón, destruyéndolo en miles de fragmentos.

Esto no me podía estar pasando.

― ¡Maldita sea! ―Clavé mi mirada furibunda en ella, que se estremeció aterrorizada en el suelo. La tomé de los brazos y la levanté, pegándola a mí―. Si alguien más se entera que yo soy Kyubi, Hinata, juro por Dios que te arrepentirás.

―No pensaba decírselo a nadie...

La solté de golpe.

―A la mierda con esto ―gruñí. Abrí un cajón y saqué los cigarros, desesperado por fumar uno―. De entre todas las malditas fans, tenías que ser precisamente tú. Anda, voy a dejarte a tu casa ahora mismo, no puedo lidiar con esto ahora.

Asintió como si estuviese ausente, y por un momento me arrepentí de la forma en que le hablé, pero no podía permitir que nadie más lo supiera. Tenía que asegurarme.

Envolví mis dedos en su brazo y la detuve.

―No se lo digas a nadie, Hinata. Hablo muy en serio. Es más, no vuelvas a ver mi show nunca más ¿entiendes?

―Soy Hime0612.

Me atraganté, reconociéndola de inmediato. Esto era una jodida tortura, ella era de las que pagaban más. Mi pene se contrajo, joder.

―Bueno ―Me encogí de hombros―. No importa, ni siquiera deberías estar viendo ese tipo de cosas, sigues siendo...

Se soltó de mi agarre de un tirón, tirándome dagas con los ojos.

― ¿Niña? ¿Eso es lo que ibas a decir? Pues por si no lo sabías, Kyubi ―dijo sarcásticamente―. Hace mucho que dejé de ser una niña y disfruto mucho tu show... más de lo que te imaginas.

JODER

―Tú... tú...

―Ahora soy una mujer que vive su sexualidad y tu no eres nadie para exigirme que deje de disfrutar algo que me gusta mucho.

―Voy a bloquearte.

Enarcó una ceja, y juro por Dios que estuve a punto de gemir por lo seductor de ese gesto.

― ¿Ah sí? Entonces le diré a todo el mundo que tú eres Kyubi.

Resoplé y me froté la nuca. Estaba jodido. JODIDO.

―Ah no ser... ―murmuró con voz ronca, y en menos de un segundo la tenía pegada a mi cuerpo. Sus pechos blandos se aplastaron contra el mío, sacándome un jadeo. Una de sus piernas se elevó unos cuantos centímetros hasta enroscarse en mi pantorrilla.

Para esas alturas era evidente que había notado mi polla tiesa, que la deseaba más de lo que se podía imaginar. Hinata era el jodido pecado original; todavía podía recordar las pajas que me hacía cada vez que visitaba la casa de Sasuke y la veía en su maldito uniforme de instituto con esa falda corta y medias al muslo.

Ahora resulta que se tocaba mirando mi show. Dios mío, me ha cogido completamente por las pelotas.

―Ah no ser ¿qué? ―cuestioné tragando grueso.

―Que me folles.

Enmudecí.

De repente, Metallica se había instalado en mi pecho, ensayando una de sus canciones más pesadas. Balbuceé, tenso como las cuerdas de un violín, incapaz de creer que esto de verdad estaba sucediéndome. Ella, mi fantasía, pidiéndome sexo. Señor, ayúdame. No creo poder resistir a la tentación de metérsela con todo y bolas, hacerla gritar y correrse en mi polla mientras se la clavo como un jodido taladro.

―Te has vuelto loca ―susurré con la voz ronca, llamando a mi control, mi honor, mi sentido común―. Eres la hermanita de Sasuke.

Su mano pequeña y cálida bajó por mi vientre, encogiendo mis abdominales por la cruda sensación de sus manos tocándome. Hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie me tocaba, pero esto lo provocaba ella... solo ella.

―Tu polla parece pensar lo contrario ―dijo una vez la aferró por encima de los pantalones, dura como una roca.

Sin que lo viera venir; pasé las manos bajo sus axilas y la levanté a mi altura, metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta. Gimió en mi boca y juro que solo eso pudo hacerme venir. Gruñí sobre sus labios, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras machacaba mis labios con los suyos, vanagloriado con el delicioso sabor dulce de su saliva. Sus brazos rodearon mis hombros y arañó mi espalda cuando sus piernas me rodearon, su calor atravesó la tela y me dio en el vientre, estremeciéndome. Ahuequé su culo y la aplasté contra mi polla, meneando las caderas para frotarme contra ella.

Tenía la resistencia de una casa de naipes frente a un huracán, y me había rendido por completo.

―Después de esto no volverás a darme dinero, cerrarás tu cuenta en Nutwork y desaparecerás de mi vida ¿entiendes? Sasuke jamás deberá enterarse de esto.

―Está bien solo... ―Gimió duro cuando mordí su pecho―, solo sigue Naruto, no pares.

Sus suplicas me estaban volviendo loco, y aunque probablemente me arrepentiría de hacer esto, al menos viviré con el recuerdo de que la tuve.

La tiré en el sofá y bajé los pantalones de chándal, sacándolos junto a sus bragas. Gruñí excitadísimo cuando su sexo pequeño y rosa quedó a la vista. Ella se abrió de piernas, sonrojada, pero deseosa, mostrándome la carne palpitante y húmeda de su coño excitado. Salivé como respuesta, no aguantaría mucho, Dios sabía que no. Esta Hinata atrevida y apasionada iba a hacerme delirar, lo juro.

Chupé mi dedo corazón y lo pasé por sus pliegues, escuchándola gemir y verla arquearse solo por eso. Jesucristo, Hinata era hipersensible, iba a volverme loco con sus malditas reacciones. Rodeé su clítoris, fascinado por lo duro que ya estaba y luego metí mi dedo en el estrecho canal, sintiéndolo demasiado tenso, exageradamente tenso.

Ella gimió

―Jesús, Hinata ¿eres virgen?

Asintió mordiendo su labio.

― ¡Joder!

Me alejé a trompicones, con las manos en la cabeza y los dientes apretados por los latidos dolorosos en mi pene.

¿Acaso era esto una puta mala broma?

―Naruto, no importa.

―Sí importa, maldición. No puedo tomar tu virginidad, no me acuesto con vírgenes.

―Pero...

―Pero nada, no voy a ser tu primero, olvídalo ―Furioso y adolorido golpeé la pared―. Busca tu ropa y métela en una bolsa, iré a dejarte a tu casa ya. A la mierda todo, dile a quien quieras que soy Kyubi, me vale una puta mierda.

Sin dedicarle una segunda mirada, me metí en mi habitación aporreando la puerta, me puse ropa limpia y seca y salí, encontrándomela vestida con mi ropa. Su rostro inexpresivo tocó mi corazón. Se le notaba lo decepcionada que estaba, pero era necesario. No podía tomarla, mucho menos ser el primero. Era un completo imbécil por haberme dejado chantajear, pero, sobre todo, por haberme dejado ir como lo hice.

―No te preocupes ―murmuró su voz monocorde―. No le diré a nadie, nunca pensé en hacerlo.

Solté una maldición.

―Maldita seas, Hinata ―gruñí justo antes de atacarla de nuevo. Ella gritó, grito que murió en mi boca cuando mi lengua se hundió en ella, explorándola toda, gruñendo por los suaves y dulces que son sus labios―. No voy a follarte, pero haré que te sientas bien.

No la dejé responder y volví a besarla con todas las ganas que contuve durante años. Recosté su espalda en el sofá y subí la camisa y las copas de su sujetador por encima de los pechos más hermosos que vi en mi vida. Grandes, firmes, coronados con rosados pezones que me hicieron babear de la excitación. Me pegué a ellos, escuchando sus gemidos lascivos mientras sus dedos aferraban mi pelo con fuerza, gimiendo mientras pedía más.

―Oh sí, Naruto... ah... ―Arrastré todo lo que la cubría fuera de la parte inferior de su cuerpo y empecé a tocarla con destreza, restregando los dedos por todo ese coño húmedo y cálido que palpitaba en expectación. Intercambiaba de pezón, chupando, succionando y mordiendo, humedeciéndolos de mi saliva, inflamándolos mientras mis dedos continuaban su asalto, retorciendo su clítoris, arrastrando sus fluidos hasta que prácticamente estaba bañado en su esencia.

―Más, necesito más... Oh, Naruto... ―Desabroché mis pantalones y dejé salir mi polla ansiosa, dura como el acero y caliente como un maldito clavo ardiente.

Lo puse entre sus pliegues, casi rugiendo por la sensación húmeda y caliente de sentirla rodeando mi carne necesitada. Ella corcoveó sus caderas, suplicándome con su carita roja y sudorosa que la hiciera mía. Pero no podía. Sin embargo, la haría delirar, y por Dios que deliraría yo también.

Empujé mis caderas lentamente, jadeando, sudando, gimiendo como un crío mientras más de su excitación empapaba mi polla. El sonido lascivo y húmedo de nuestros sexos restregándose era música para mis oídos y no pasó mucho tiempo de estar moviéndome contra ella cuando el orgasmo, contundente como un terremoto, nos atravesara y gimiéramos el nombre del otro mientras nuestras lenguas se enredaban.

* * *

Terminé de abrocharme el uniforme y me puse la máscara de Kyubi. Hoy tenía que transmitir como normalmente lo hacía las noches de viernes. Coloqué todo en posición y una vez el reloj marcó las once en punto, inicié la transmisión. Inmediatamente miles de fans suscritas se conectaron dispuestas a pagar dinero por ver a un tipo jalarse la polla en vivo.

―Hola a todas, Bj Kyubi en vivo ¿me extrañaron muñecas? Pícale al like y comparte para que más de tus amigas se deleiten con este pedazo de acá ―bromeé tomando mi polla sobre la tela del bóxer. Las donaciones de dinero empezaron a llegar, y una larga lista de agradecimientos por mi parte fue lo que siguió. Pronto las cosas fueron poniéndose más calientes, hoy debía fingir que era un chico de instituto con las hormonas liberadas.

Empecé mi show acariciando mi torso desnudo, lamiendo mis labios, meneando las caderas como si estuviese follando a alguien. Las donaciones aumentaron, así como los comentarios donde me pedían más, que me desnudara, que acariciara mi polla y las saludara mientras me masturbaba.

Pero en el momento en que tuve mi polla en la mano esta simplemente... no respondió.

 _¿Qué_?

Acaricié con más fuerza, intentando que la erección viniera a mí, pero no sirvió. La caja del chat empezó a llenarse de mensajes, unas burlándose por no poderla levantar, otras preguntándose qué demonios sucedía. Los shows de los viernes eran los más importantes, no podía echarlo a perder, era demasiado dinero de por medio. En el segundo monitor, donde ponía porno para excitarme, tenían a una mujer atada a una cruz mientras un tipo la follaba con los dedos.

Intenté una vez más.

Nada.

Cerré los ojos y de inmediato la imagen de Hinata tendida y desnuda debajo de mí apareció. Gemí; viéndola sudorosa, sonrojada, arqueada mientras el orgasmo que yo le provoqué la sacudía y la estremecía con mi polla bañada en sus jugos se restregaba contra su coño.

Mi polla volvió a la vida.

Jadeando comencé a masturbarme, aplicando un poco más de fuerza y viendo como el líquido preseminal humedecía todo mi pene. Me vine a chorros, rugiendo mi liberación mientras trataba de contener su nombre en mis labios, y exhausto me dejé caer en mi silla.

El chat volvió a inundarse, pero en vez de estar feliz por salvar el show... me di cuenta de que estaba más jodido de lo que imaginaba.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hinata**_

«No fue un sueño»

Fue lo primero que pensé esta mañana al despertar. Aun sin saber cómo se sentía realmente tener sexo, la experiencia con Naruto; el chico que quise y seguía queriendo, fue única, excepcional. Sentir sus labios suaves, sus caricias en mis pechos, su polla entre mi sexo desnudo. Oh Dios, lo que daría por volverlo a sentir.

Prácticamente floté sin gravedad durante todo el día y Tenten, en el trabajo, lo había notado.

― ¿A ti que diablos te pasa? ―preguntó cuando me oyó suspirar por enésima vez. Metí las bandejas llenas de cupcakes en el horno y lo cerré.

―Nada.

Hizo un mohín gracioso y reí. Rápidamente Kurenai, mi jefa, asomó la cabeza y nos señaló los clientes que esperaban por un café caliente en la mañana. Solíamos distraernos, pero ella era muy tolerante con nosotras.

Naruto y Bj Kyubi ¿quién lo pensaría? Yo no al menos, y creo que ahora comprendo porque de entre todos los Bj's de , era precisamente él el que llamó mi atención. Me atrajo su voz, su atractivo, su carisma. Todo lo que en mi adolescencia temprana amaba de Naruto, y aunque todavía me preguntaba porqué decidió exhibirse así por internet, en el fondo me decía que no era de mi incumbencia.

No era ilusa; sabía que la experiencia no se repetiría. Para Naruto yo seguía siendo la pequeña hermanita menor de su mejor amigo y lo que había hecho conmigo anoche en su sofá fue solamente su manera de comprar mi silencio. No me arrepiento, sin embargo, todo lo que sentí lo llevaría a fuego tatuado en la piel. Jamás lo olvidaría y lo recordaría por siempre como la mejor experiencia de todas.

― ¿Hacemos pijamada y asistimos juntas al primer día?

Me desinflé como un globo cuando Tenten sugirió que pasara la noche en su casa. Me perdería la transmisión de hoy, pero al ver a mi sonriente y entusiasmada amiga supe que no podía negarme. Habíamos estado tan ocupadas que hacía mucho que no hacíamos nada juntas como una pijamada.

Forcé mi mejor sonrisa y asentí.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad con la cabeza en alto, sonrisa en los labios y los ojos bien abiertos admirándolo todo. El campus era enorme y había muchísima gente hoy en la mañana, a todo eso se sumaba mi creciente buen humor. Tenía un papel en la mano con la lista de todas mis clases y los respectivos salones. Solo la primera; _Cocina Internacional I,_ me puso como loca, y mi entusiasmo por la carrera de Gastronomía aumentó en demasía.

Giraba en una esquina cuando de repente sentí un tirón en mi brazo y mi espalda chocó con una pared.

Gemí de dolor.

Un cuerpo grande y cálido me cubrió pateando la puerta, cerrándola con fuerza. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con esos ojos azules que me volvían loca fijos en los míos, me estremecí cuando bajaron hasta posarse en mi boca.

―Maldita seas, Hinata ―susurró con voz ronca―. Maldita seas.

Sus labios cubrieron los míos, y como la estúpida que era; me rendí al sabor primitivo y la necesidad con que me besaba. Rodeé sus hombros y gemí en su boca, palpando con mi lengua la suya que saqueaba todo mi interior. Sus manos subieron por los costados de mi cuerpo, que a pesar de las grandes de capas de ropa que lo cubrían, sentía su calor atravesar mi piel y colarse en mis venas. Hice lo mismo, clavando las uñas en su trasero revestido de mezclilla y él como respuesta, gimió contra mis labios cuando su erección se aplastó en mi estómago.

Se separó de mí chupando mi labio y me levantó en sus brazos. Inmediatamente lo rodeé con mis piernas.

― ¿Querías sexo, bebé? ―Lamió mi barbilla―. ¿Lo querías?

―Contigo ―respondí con la voz entrecortada.

Empujó entre mis muslos.

―Bien, porque vas a tenerlo, y todas las malditas veces que yo quiera ¿entendiste? Hasta que me harte, Hinata; serás mía y de nadie más.

Volvió a besarme y estuve totalmente de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que dijera, el «serás mía» caló hasta mi alma y lo sería, sería de Naruto hasta que él lo quisiera. Era mucho más de lo que alguna vez imaginé, de lo que pensé que algún día podré obtener de él.

Naruto era ese amor imposible que duele por siempre.

Continuó besándome por unos minutos más, mientras nos acariciábamos y explorábamos el cuerpo del otro. Pronto empecé a removerme ansiosa, deseando que me tomara aquí y ahora. Me apegó más apretadamente contra la pared y empezó a menearse contra mí. Fue cuando escuchamos voces y pasos en el pasillo que nos separamos conscientes de que estábamos en un salón de la universidad.

―Te veo en mi departamento esta noche ―dijo aun jadeando―, y ten mucho cuidado, nadie debe enterarse, Hinata. Nadie ―recalcó.

Se apartó de un empujón y salió del salón sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Una vez terminaron mis clases; decidí que aprovecharía lo que la vida me brindaba y si quería darme a Naruto por un tiempo indefinido, pues, lo disfrutaría lo más que pudiese. La vida consistía en arriesgarse, prefería mil veces decir que lo intenté y recordar, a no haberme lanzado al vacío y preguntarme como se hubiese sentido. Fui a una tienda erótica y compré lencería sexy, digo, si iba a perder la virginidad con el tipo de mis sueños, lo haría con estilo.

Anocheciendo me dirigí a su apartamento, juro que sentía el corazón en la boca, tenía las tripas enredadas y la sangre a punto de hervir. Todavía no podía creer que esto de verdad iba a pasarme, que tendría sexo por primera vez con el chico con quien siempre fantaseé; solo eso tenía mis bragas húmedas y mis pezones tensos.

Subí los pisos hasta detenerme en el 28, recordando cuál era su apartamento. Ni bien había puesto los nudillos en la madera, cuando la puerta se abrió y Naruto me recibió. Olía bien, demasiado bien, y todo el aire parecía más denso, pesado y perfumado con su aroma. Nos quedamos en silencio unos cuantos segundos, sintiendo como el aire chisporroteaba a nuestro alrededor, casi podía palpar con mi mano el campo magnético que nos rodeaba. Era demasiado intenso.

―Pasa ―dijo cuando el silencio se prolongó. No llevaba camisa, así que digamos que me puse a babear nada más baje la vista y vi sus abdominales tatuados brillar. Dios, quería lamerlo de arriba abajo.

Di un par de pasos y me detuve en el centro de su apartamento. Mis manos sudaban y mi garganta estaba seca por la expectación. Me mordí el labio cuando él, en completo silencio, empezó a rodearme lentamente, mirando la extensión de mi cuerpo con sus ojos brillantemente oscuros.

Se detuvo frente a mí y se cruzó de brazos.

Tragué saliva.

―Desnúdate.

 _Santa mierda._

―Pero...

―Ahora, Hinata ―ordenó casi gruñendo. Le lancé una mirada asesina y decidí aprovecharme de la situación. Muy lentamente fui quitándome la ropa, prenda por prenda, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos cuyas pupilas iban ampliándose cuanta más piel dejaba a la vista. Minutos después estuve solo en bragas y sostén de un delicado encaje negro que lo transparentaba todo.

Sonreí.

Su nuez de Adán se movió.

Pronto un bulto grande cubrió su entrepierna y sin saberlo mordí mi labio. Sabía que no era una belleza descomunal, pero señor, sabía que tenía lo mío. Mis pechos eran más grandes que las demás chicas de mi edad y procuré siempre mantenerme en forma. Pero saber que a Naruto le resultaba atractiva, que me deseaba, Jesús, era un sueño que no soñé, un deseo que no deseé.

Fue acercándose a mí en lentos pasos, descalzo como estaba hasta los dedos de sus pies se me hacían atractivos. Se detuvo frente a mí y rodeó mi cabeza con su mano hasta aferrar con dureza el pelo de mi nuca. Gemí por su brusquedad, pero, ignorándome, me acercó hasta que todo mi cuerpo estuvo pegado al suyo. Los latidos de su corazón iban al mismo ritmo que el mío; frenético, descontrolado, pronto sentí que se me saldría del pecho, que no podría con esto, pero él cortó esa línea de pensamiento cuando machacó su boca sobre la mía.

Dios, esto era lo que deseaba, lo que necesitaba, por lo que arriesgaba mi cordura.

Me dejé ir, perdiéndome en ese sabor que pronto pasó a formar parte de mí. Lo abracé por los hombros, palpando toda la piel disponible de su espalda. Siempre me llamaron la atención los brazos, los hombros, el pecho y la espalda de un chico mucho más que sus abdominales u otras partes del cuerpo masculino... pero Naruto era mucho más que eso, era como si hubiesen creado a un Dios en el cuerpo de un hombre para torturar a mujeres como yo.

No lo culpaba por exhibir su cuerpo en internet. Era una injusticia que nadie viera lo magnifico que es.

Tiró fuertemente de mi pelo hasta separar mi boca de la suya, unidas únicamente por un hilo transparente de saliva después de la batalla frenética de nuestras lenguas.

La intensidad de su mirada me apabulló.

― ¿Me deseas?

―Sí...

― ¿A mí o a Kyubi?

Levanté mi mano y rocé muy despacio la piel cálida de su mejilla, sus labios carnosos, hasta terminar en su mandíbula.

―A ti.

Sus ojos resplandecieron, brillantes como un faro en medio de la neblina y la oscuridad. Nos besamos otra vez, más poderosamente, con más brusquedad, como queriendo demostrar quien deseaba más al otro. Sus manos cubrieron mi culo y apretó, apegándome a su polla dura mientras me empujaba rumbo a su habitación. Estaba curiosa por conocer el estudio de Bj Kyubi, pero podría pedírselo después de que mi organismo dejara de sacudirse por cada lametón, cada caricia de sus manos en mi cuerpo.

Tomó mis caderas y me tendió en un colchón suave, sobre unas sábanas que olían a hombre, a él. Abrí mis piernas y lo dejé acomodarse encima para que empujara, se moviera y moliera su polla aun cubierta sobre mi coño mojado bajo la diminuta capa de encajé.

Fricción, sí. Eso mismo.

Gemir se había vuelto mi idioma oficial.

―Eres una bruja ¿lo sabías? ―musitó sobre mi barbilla, describiendo círculos suaves con su lengua hasta llegar a mi cuello, clavículas, hasta el valle de mis pechos que deseosos esperaban su boca―. Una bruja, Hinata.

Lo aruñé cuando su boca lamió un pezón sobre el encaje, luego el otro. Lo apreté más con mis piernas cuando cubrió uno y lo mordió, sosteniéndolo con sus dientes mientras miraba mi reacción, mi capacidad de soportar el dolor. Gemí más fuerte y meneé las caderas. Dios, se sentía bien.

―Mmm, interesante...

Desabrochó mi sostén por delante y de inmediato se pegó a mis pechos. Me convertí en una maraña sudorosa de gemidos y jadeos cuando empezó a torturar mis pezones, chupándolos, mordiéndolos, gruñendo sobre ellos. Bajó por mi vientre, deleitándose con mi piel erizada cuando su lengua dibujó mi ombligo hasta meter su cabeza entre mis piernas y lamer mi raja húmeda sobre el triángulo diminuto de encaje.

―Naruto ―gemí extasiada. Murmuró algo sobre mi sabor y enganchó los pulgares en las delgadas cintas que apresaban mis caderas para sacarme las bragas. Se las llevó a la nariz y gimió con los ojos cerrados.

―Jesús, bruja, tu olor...

Jadeé, casi sin aliento y roja como una fresa madura.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue su lengua en mi coño desnudo, repasando mis pliegues húmedos y retorcer mi clítoris hasta que sus latidos me tuvieron casi gritando de placer. Naruto gruñó sobre mi sexo, enviando vibraciones que pusieron mis piernas a temblar. Con sus manos en mis muslos, me abrió más a su disposición, metiendo la lengua y bebiendo de mí como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Dios...

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en sentir. Era como si de repente mi cuerpo ya no me perteneciera y solo pudiera participar del acto como una simple espectadora. Jalonazos de electricidad capturaban cada uno de mis poros y cuando escuché su bragueta, y bajé la vista para verlo con su polla en su mano, masturbándose mientras succionaba y mamaba mi clítoris, supe que no abría nada en el mundo que evitara la caída inminente del orgasmo.

Me vine... dulcemente, deliciosamente, gloriosamente.

El incendio que sucedía a mi alrededor fue bañado por una blanca luz que me dejó inmóvil y sudorosa sobre la cama, con Naruto entre mis piernas observando como el clímax se apoderaba de mí. Temblaba como una hoja y mis pulmones ardían por mi acelerada respiración, pero... oh Dios, esa expresión de suficiencia y orgullo al ver como me venía a chorros... daría lo que fuera por verla siempre.

Se levantó de la cama, bajándose el _jean_ y el bóxer sin dejar de admirar mi cuerpo sonrojado y perlado de sudor. Chupe mi labio cuando su polla, desnuda y erguida, quedó a mi vista... morena, grande y deliciosa, y casi tan roja como lo estaba yo.

― ¿Ves esto? ―dijo cuando la tomó entre su mano, meneándosela en pequeños movimientos que esparcían su excitación por todo el tronco tenso de su polla―. Todo esto estará dentro de ti, bruja ¿la quieres?

―No me tortures, Naruto ―Bajé mi mano por mi vientre. Hacía poco que me había corrido, pero el latido incesante de mi clítoris y el vacío que sentía en mi coño eran señal clara de que necesitaba algo más, que él era mi única cura.

―Malvada ―gruñó cuando puso una rodilla en el colchón―. Apuesto a que te tocabas ese coño hermoso cada vez que mirabas mi show ¿me equivoco?

Gemí.

―No lo necesitarás más... ahora me tienes a mí.

* * *

 **Quieto fifi!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Naruto**_

«No es un sueño»

Lentamente, saboreando cada segundo de esto, fui probando ese cuerpo que durante años perpetuó mis más sórdidas fantasías y… fue mucho mejor de lo que imaginé.

Su sabor, su olor, su textura, toda ella era perfecta. Tan perfecta como su pelo negro azulado, los ojos grises, los labios rojos; tan rojos como sus pezones luego de que se los devorara a lamidas y mordidas, y joder, podía perderme en ella, con ella y eso debía evitarlo. No podía permitir que las cosas se hicieran profundas, que lo sentimientos se involucraran.

Debía detenerlo y lo haría, juro que lo haría, pero no ahora.

Justo ahora la necesitaba.

Mi lujuria por ella había sido contenida por años y a pesar de que traté de eliminarla; solo Dios sabe de cuántas formas, fue imposible. Ella continuaba regresando a mí de alguna u otra forma y olvidarla fue algo a lo que me resigné. Estaba tatuada en mi piel y la tinta era indeleble. No hubo vuelta atrás una vez mis ojos se posaron en la tierna hermanita de mi mejor amigo.

Puse mi polla entre sus pliegues húmedos, hinchados por el reciente orgasmo y la restregué, provocando ese sonido lascivo de nuestros fluidos mezclándose y sí, probablemente debía colocarme un maldito condón antes de entrar en ella… pero no podía. Quería sentirla por completo, hacerla mía de todas las maneras posibles. Tan mía que termináramos sudorosos sobre mis sabanas azules sin saber que extremidad le pertenecía a quién.

Sus piernas me rodearon con más fuerza cuando me apreté en su coño sedoso y húmedo, sus uñas se arrastraron por mi espalda y sus labios rozaron mi cuello. Tomé su cabeza y enterré mi lengua en ella al mismo tiempo que me hundía en su cuerpo, y solo la presión inicial de sus paredes vaginales en el glande me hizo gruñir como un maldito animal en celo.

Era delicioso… incomparable.

― _Ah_ , Dios ―gimió en mi boca cuando logré entrar otro poco más, arqueándose deseosa de que fuera hasta el fondo. Deseaba poseerla, cogérmela como una bestia, sin embargo, lo que menos quería era dañarla. Ella, a pesar de todo, significaba mucho para mí―. Naruto más.

―No quiero lastimarte ―gruñí entre dientes, hundiéndome más. Mis ojos estaban cerrados concentrado únicamente en sentir. Sus uñas rastrillaron mi piel hasta clavarse en mi culo, haciendo presión para que me enterrara en ella…y lo hice.

Gemimos, ambos, al mismo tiempo.

Totalmente dentro de ella y sintiendo las palpitaciones de su carne virgen rodearme, abrí los ojos encontrándome con una imagen que jamás olvidaría. El pelo húmedo, los ojos vidriosos y oscurecidos, los dientes en el carnoso labio inferior. Mierda, mi pene palpitó. Empecé a moverme, lentamente, despacio, disfrutando cada segundo de esto. Sus gemidos y ronroneos me pedían a gritos que lo hiciera más rápido, más fuerte. Un velo de sudor cubrió mi cuerpo por la fuerza con la que contenía mis ansias, mi puto autocontrol a punto de irse a la mierda.

―Más, Naruto más ―suplicó su vocecita nublada de placer.

Aceleré mis movimientos, fascinado en ese sonido sordo de mis caderas chocando con su piel húmeda, los fluidos corporales mezclándose y salpicando mi vientre y mis muslos. Gemí, tomando sus piernas y abriéndola más, sintiendo las orejas calientes y mis testículos tensarse y palpitar con la visión de sus grandes pechos bamboleándose cuando mi polla mojada; más morena que su coño pálido, entraba y salía de la carne rosa de su interior.

Jodidamente increíble.

Hinata se arqueó, arañándome, gimiendo, casi gritando cuando retorcí su clítoris con mis dedos, bañándome más en esa esencia femenina de olor maravilloso que me tenía embriagado, drogado. Era mi puta perdición. Puse sus piernas en mis hombros y me incliné más para besarla, gimiendo como un adolescente cada vez que la cabeza de mi polla se rozaba con esa pequeña zona rugosa de su interior. Todavía sentía su sabor en mi lengua y compartirlo con ella era delicioso, lascivo y malditamente amaba eso.

Comencé a empujar con más dureza, meneando las caderas en círculos, sonriendo cuando su espalda volvió a arquearse, sonrojada de los pies a la cabeza, bañada en sudor. Sus músculos se apretaron a mi alrededor y supe que ya no podía aguantar más.

Me vine rugiendo mi liberación bebiendo su expresión de placer y abandono cuando se corrió al mismo tiempo que yo, con movimientos más frenéticos mientras nos revolcábamos más duramente en mi cama, revolviendo y mojando las sabanas. Salí de ella, le di la vuelta y empecé a besar su espalda, a morderla, lamerla, erizando sus poros y arqueando sus caderas, ofreciéndome ese precioso culo pálido que quiero devorar a mordidas. La nalgueé, deseando marcarla de distintas formas que seguramente la harían llorar, liberando un poco la bestia que aguardaba en mi interior, hambrienta de ella, únicamente de ella.

Hinata atrajo una almohada, mordiéndola cuando hice círculos con mi pene en su entrada, para después penetrarla en un movimiento fluido, llenándola con mi polla deseosa de más. Pronto nos convertimos en una masa de cuerpos sudorosos, gemidos lascivos y gruñidos de placer, devorándonos la boca mientras nos movíamos y los orgasmos se sucedían unos tras otros, hasta quedar devastados y hechos polvo sobre la cama.

La mejor maldita noche de mi vida.

* * *

Tardamos varios minutos en recuperar el resuello mientras mi polla iba suavizándose sobre mi vientre. Miré a Hinata, que todavía se hallaba boca abajo aspirando enormes bocanadas de oxigeno; tal como yo. Su piel brillaba y lucía mucho más hermosa que antes, como si pudiese serlo todavía más. Todavía me hacía demasiadas preguntas en cuánto a ella ¿Por qué continuaba siendo virgen? ¿Por qué en lugar de salir con chicos, prefería mirar a un tipo que se ganaba la vida masturbándose por internet? ¿Y por qué precisamente tenía que ser a mí? Esto era una mala broma del destino, eso, ya que no hallaba otra explicación.

Sobre todo, cuando en estos momentos quería darle la vuelta, atarla a la cama y torturarla durante horas.

― ¿Tienes hambre? ―pregunté unos segundos después. Ella se dio la vuelta y sacudió su cabello lejos de su cara.

Volví a estar duro cuando sus pechos desnudos quedaron boca arriba, hinchados y marcados por mí.

―La verdad es que sí ―susurró sonriéndome, sus ojos brillaban como nunca los había visto antes.

―Prepararé algo de comer.

Me puse los pantalones, todo el tiempo sintiendo su mirada en mi culo. Eso me hizo sonreír, siempre supe que le gustaba, pero no que me deseara con tanta intensidad.

Salí a la cocina y calenté la pasta en el microondas mientras el remordimiento me carcomía otra vez. Quiero decir, lo hice, Dios mío, me follé a la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo, joder, y no solo eso, sino que era virgen y encima una de mis mayores _fans._ Si Sasuke se enteraba de esto jamás me lo perdonaría y él era mi único amigo en el mundo. Era un bastardo, tenía que acabar con esto ya. Pero en lugar de eso, volví a la habitación y olvidé cualquier intención de terminar con ella en cuanto la vi en la cama, sentada sosteniendo la sábana contra sus pechos que se adivinaban contra la tela. Y era magnifica, preciosa, no tenía comparación. El pelo revuelto sobre sus hombros desnudos, la boca hinchada y los ojos mirándome como hace tanto no lo hacían.

Esta chica era mi perdición.

―Lasaña ―dije cuando le tendí el plato.

―Gracias.

Comimos en silencio, mirándonos de vez en cuando, ella enrojeciendo cada que la pillaba haciéndolo, yo tragando saliva sin poder dejar de querer arrancar esa maldita sabana para deleitarme con su desnudez. No podía concentrarme en la comida, no podía poner mi atención en otra cosa que no fuera sus tetas.

Aparté el plato y recogí mi camisa, tirándosela en el regazo cuando volví a tomar mi lugar.

―Póntela antes que muera ―Su risita musical calentó mi vientre, consciente de que era lo que me torturaba.

Pero oh no, la pequeña Hinata era más atrevida de lo que imaginé, esa deliciosa chica dulce y tímida era una diosa apasionada y erótica que dominaba cada uno de mis sentidos. Fue quitándose la sabana poco a poco, tentándome con esos globos grandes y firmes que se sacudieron cuando levantó los brazos para ponerse la camiseta.

Era sexy como el infierno, y por el infierno que ella lo sabía.

― ¿Así? ―Gruñí asintiendo, atacando mi comida antes de atacarla a ella―. Naruto ¿crees que podría? Ya sabes…

Vaciló, totalmente sonrojada. Enarqué una ceja.

― ¿Qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

―Ya sabes, ver el… estudio de Bj Kyubi.

Me tensé, pero terminé aceptando que no importaba. Mi identidad era lo más importante, el secreto que recelosamente guardaba al mundo y ella lo sabía.

―Claro ¿quieres ir ahora? ―Vi cómo se emocionaba inmediatamente.

― ¿De verdad? ―Asentí, ella aplaudió―. Vamos, vamos.

Con ella detrás de mí, vistiendo mi maldita camiseta, la llevé a mi estudio. Saqué las llaves y abrí, dejándola pasar primero. Exclamó un sonidito emocionado mientras lo admiraba todo con fascinación. El equipo, la cámara, las luces, los micrófonos, las paredes cubiertas de posters y demás decoración. Por supuesto que todo lo tocó, sabía de antemano lo curiosa que podía ser, cosa de la que Sasuke siempre se quejaba cuando ella lo chantajeaba con sus revistas porno y continuos ligues que llevaba a su casa.

― _Waaa_ Naruto ¡esto es sorprendente!

Se sentó de golpe en mi silla, girando en ella mientras se reía, embobándome con esas deliciosas piernas torneadas que desfilaba frente a mí. Había crecido, por supuesto, y se había desarrollado tal y como predije cuando gemía su nombre en la oscuridad de mi antigua habitación.

Joder, la deseaba otra vez.

―Suficiente ―dije deteniéndola. Me miró con confusión. Sonreí―. Ya lo viste todo ahora págame.

― ¿Eh?

Me reí.

― ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué sería gratis mostrarte mi lugar secreto?

En un rápido movimiento tomé sus piernas y las abrí, dejándolas caer sobre los reposabrazos. Chilló; arqueando la espalda cuando su coño desnudo y abierto quedó frente a mis ojos.

 _Mmm_ … lo que le haría Dios mío…

Le di la vuelta a la silla, tomé los audífonos y estiré sus brazos hacia atrás usando el cable como si fuera una cuerda atando sus muñecas firmemente, pero sin llegar a lastimarla. Hinata se retorció sobre la silla, balbuceando y removiéndose, preguntando qué demonios pensaba hacer, posiblemente aterrorizada con esta faceta que quería mostrarle a ella, solo a ella.

«Oh mi pequeña bruja, qué _no_ te voy a hacer»

Me coloqué frente a ella y saqué mi polla, dura como un maldito poste y me incliné sobre ella, tentándola con el glande, humedeciéndolo con su excitación. Ella gimió una bola de incoherencias cuando la pasé por su clítoris hinchado, sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado mientras forcejeaba con sus muñecas.

―Mira, bruja ―gruñí penetrándola solo un poco―. Mira cómo te hago mía.

Agarré su pelo y la obligué a ver como los labios de su coño se abrían dando paso a mi polla. Gimió; un sonido torturado que envió sensaciones punzantes a mi cintura cuando sus paredes se oprimieron a mi alrededor. Comencé a penetrarla en largos movimientos fluidos, viendo sus muslos tensarse y su coño apretarse tratando de retenerme dentro. Estaba tan mojada que prácticamente me resbalaba en su interior, sin embargo, jamás apartamos la vista, fascinados viendo como nuestros cuerpos se unían una y otra vez.

Una larga cadena de gemidos hizo eco en mi estudio cuando aumenté la velocidad de mis acometidas y supe que este orgasmo sería arrollador. Tomé sus pezones entre mis dedos, a través de la tela de mi camisa, y los pellizqué con fuerza, haciéndola gritar y correrse colosalmente.

El orgasmo me atravesó y fue el más largo, más placentero y más caliente de mi vida.

* * *

 **Este Bj Fifi nos tiene muuuuchas sorpresas 7w7**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hinata**_

Froté mis muñecas después de dejar otra bandeja de cupcakes recién hechos en el mostrador y suspiré entre dolida y satisfecha. Hoy al despertar me sentí feliz, sonriendo como idiota al recordar la fantástica que noche que pasé entre sus brazos, para descubrir que estaba sola… total y completamente sola. No pude evitar que la decepción se hundiera dentro de mí. Digo, era mi jodida primera vez, al menos se hubiese molestado en darme los buenos días y una taza de café ¿no? No todos los días una chica te entrega su virginidad, pero no. Ni siquiera me dejó una nota o algo, y realmente me sentí mal al notar que se había ido antes de que yo despertara como si fuese una prostituta cualquiera.

Dios, soy tan patética.

Sabía perfectamente en lo que me estaba metiendo, que Naruto no es el tipo de chico que se compromete, que entre nosotros solo habría sexo y solo sexo y que los sentimientos no estaban involucrados. Para Naruto yo solo soy una niña con grandes tetas para pasar el rato, jamás me vería como algo más que la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, pero es inevitable para mí no ilusionarme cuando durante mucho tiempo y aun después; sin saberlo, estuve y estoy enamorada de él.

Suspiré frotando mis sienes.

Fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Follamos durante horas y al final me dormí con una estúpida sonrisa de felicidad en mi cara, felicidad que se esfumó cuando no estuvo junto a mí esta mañana.

«Qué manera de matar las ilusiones de una chica, Naruto. Felicidades»

Escuché la campanita de la puerta sonar y alejé esos pensamientos. Tenía que volverme dura, forrar mi corazón en piedra y disfrutar del mejor sexo que podría conseguir jamás. Era una adulta, por amor a Dios. Tenía que separar los sentimientos del deseo y con Naruto aprendería.

Como que me llamo Hinata.

Me acerqué al mostrador con una sonrisa forzada cuando divisé a mi hermano junto a su novia… y tras ellos Naruto, dos chicos y una chica. Me congelé en mi lugar, advirtiendo la forma en que la desconocida se apegaba a Naruto y era toda sonrisas para él ¿y él? Me ignoró olímpicamente mientras hablaba con ella y los otros.

―Hola ―digo.

― ¡Hina! ¿cómo estás? ―Me saludó Sakura―. Hace tiempo le pedí a Sasuke que me trajera y hasta hoy se decidió.

―No me gusta que mi hermana trabaje aquí y mucho menos que mis amigos lo vean.

―Deja de ser tan esnob, Sasuke ―Ella golpeó su brazo―. Hina cocina delicioso y no es justo que solo unos pocos lo sepan.

Mi hermano gruñó y me reí, solamente su novia era la única capaz de ponerlo en su lugar. Entendía perfectamente porque se había enamorado de ella. Era demasiado guapa, además, nunca me gustó su forma de tratar a las mujeres con las que se acostaba.

«Aunque terminaste siendo una de esas con el mejor amigo de tu hermano»

Carraspeé.

―Entonces ¿quieren algún café? Esos cupcakes están recién hechos.

― ¡Genial! ―exclamó Sakura.

Tomé sus pedidos mirando a Naruto de reojo, a simple vista se comportaba normal, como si no hubiese metido su polla en mi coño repetidas veces apenas unas horas antes. Ignoré el ramalazo de celos que sentí cuando vi a esa chica pelirroja acariciar su brazo, sonreírle, sonrojarse con él. Él no era mío y nunca lo sería, tenía que meterme eso a la fuerza en la cabeza. ¿Pero dejarlo? Dios no, lo quería. Lo quería muchísimo y al menos, tendría esa parte de él conmigo siempre.

―Entonces ¿eres la hermanita de Sasuke? ―dijo un chico, sacándome de mis conflictivos pensamientos sobre Naruto y este extraño acuerdo al que llegamos.

―Hola sí ―susurré sonriendo, colocando la factura de su pedido cerca de su mano.

Solo que jamás pensé que cubriría mi mano con la suya. Elevé la mirada y me encontré con una oscura sonrisa seductora. Muy seductora.

―Mucho gusto; soy Toneri ―Me guiñó un ojo, y no pude evitar recorrer sus rasgos con los míos. Era guapo… muy guapo. De cabello ondulado y desordenado, ojos celestes clarísimos que hasta parecían grises adornaban ese bello rostro masculino junto a esos pliegues atractivos que acompañaban sus labios finos.

Wao ¿Por qué mierda los amigos de mi hermano tenían que ser todos guapos?

―Me llamo Hinata ―Mordí mi labio cuando sentí su pulgar acariciar la piel del dorso de mi mano.

―Lo de ustedes es de familia ¿eh? Eres muy guapa.

Me sonrojé.

―G-Gracias.

―No agradezcas, es la verdad ―Soltó mi mano, arrastrando sus dedos muy lentamente por toda mi piel―. Creo que vendré más seguido ―Bebió un sorbo de su _latte_ ―. Este es el mejor café que he probado en mucho tiempo.

―Oye Toneri, deja de coquetear con la hermana de Sasuke si no quieres que te asesine ―Interrumpió la pelirroja que acompañaba a Naruto. Lo miré. Estaba muy serio y los músculos de su mandíbula estaban tensos. Paseó su mirada de Toneri a mí en varias ocasiones, hasta que, encogiéndose de hombros, Toneri se alejó hacia la mesa en donde estaba mi hermano y Sakura.

Tomé los pedidos de Naruto y la chica esa, que no dejaba de parlotear al notarlo tan callado. Su pedido fue seco, cortante, y no dedicó una sola mirada en mi dirección. Estuvo a punto de arrebatarme el café de las manos cuando se lo entregué y sin esperar a la tal Amaru, fue a donde estaban todos y se sentó, de espaldas a mí, ignorándome deliberadamente. La chica hizo su pedido mirando varias veces en su dirección y pude ver el mismo anhelo que mis ojos reflejaban en los suyos. Dios, tuve que inspirar con fuerza para no permitir que me afectara. «Él no es mío» repetí varias veces y traté de ser amable con la chica. Era obvio que entre ellos no había nada y ella no tenía la culpa de enamorarse del mismo chico que yo amaba.

Se quedaron allí largo rato, entonces aproveché para limpiar las otras mesas. Juro que nunca había estado tan tensa como ese día, sintiendo su mirada clavada en mi nuca, recordar que no hacía mucho tiempo ese chico era tan caliente como el infierno, y ahora tan frío como un maldito iceberg.

Esto iba a ser difícil, pero podría. Si pude olvidarlo una vez, podría una segunda cuando tocara porque ahora mismo no estaba saciada de él… probablemente nunca lo estaría.

* * *

 _ **Naruto**_

 _Te espero a las nueve._

 _(Hora de última vez 7:45 pm)_

Inspiré con fuerza una vez recibí su mensaje. Dios, sentí mi pecho revolucionarse cuando lo leí, nerviosa y excitada que estaba por verlo otra vez ¿Iba o no iba? Joder sí, quería más, quería todo. Me di un baño y embadurné mi piel en crema de coco, me puse lencería de encaje, esta vez de color blanco y puse especial atención en arreglarme.

No solo yo iba a terminar jodida por esto, me aseguraría de que Naruto también, que jamás olvidara lo que yo lo hacía sentir una vez todo acabara.

Suspiré frente al espejo y salí de mi apartamento.

Llegué al suyo quince minutos después de la hora en que me citó… a propósito. Quería que él sintiera un poco de lo que yo sentí esta mañana cuando me dejó sola, esa ansiedad por su ausencia. Marqué su piso y respiré hondo cuando estuve frente a su puerta. Toqué con cuidado, apenas rozando la madera, y la puerta se abrió segundos después.

Sus ojos brillantemente oscuros me recibieron.

―Llegas tarde ―Se hizo a un lado y me dejó pasar. Me quité el abrigo y lo dejé caer en una silla.

Encogí un hombro.

―No hallaba un taxi.

De repente su cuerpo se pegó a mi espalda, traspasando la calidez de su piel a la mía inmediatamente. Me estremecí, sintiendo su aliento caliente en mi nuca y su dura polla que restregó contra mi trasero.

―No juegues con fuego, bruja ―gruñó en mi oído, subiendo sus manos por mis brazos, erizando mis vellos y haciéndome jadear cuando mordió mi cuello con fuerza―. Es peligroso y no te gustará.

Me di la vuelta.

― ¿Y si me quiero quemar? ―Enarqué una ceja.

―Entonces te tendré que castigar.

Dicho esto, me lanzó sobre su hombro. Gemí, pero me dio un azote durísimo que me hizo chillar. Llevaba unos sencillos leggins negros, por lo que no le fue difícil bajarlos por mis piernas hasta dejarlos arrollados en mis tobillos. Lo siguiente que sentí fue la mullida cama bajo mi espalda y a Naruto quitándome los zapatos y leggins con desesperación. Arqueé la espalda y levanté el trasero cuando enroscó sus pulgares en mi ropa interior, tirando de ellas y llevándoselas a la nariz.

Joder, demasiado caliente.

―Quítate el resto ―ordenó pateando sus zapatos y quitándose la camisa. Hice lo que me pidió, babeando por su espalda marcada y delicioso tatuaje que brillaba en su piel. Cuando quedé desnuda; me elevé por los codos y lo miré. Sacó una bolsa de su armario y vació el contenido en una mesita.

Gemí sorprendida.

Eran unas esposas de cuero y peluche rojo. ¿A Naruto le iba esa mierda de BDSM?

― ¿Naruto?

―Vamos a dejar un par de cosas claras de ahora en adelante, bruja ―dijo girando lentamente sobre su eje, sacudiendo las esposas frente a mí―. Jamás. Permitas. Que otro. Maldito hombre. Te toque ¿entendiste?

― ¿Qué diablos significa eso?

Elevó una de sus cejas, sus pupilas habían consumido por completo sus iris, mientras me miraba furioso ¿Qué mierda?

―Significa que mientras yo te folle, no habrá nadie más ¿ahora sí comprendes?

¿Esto era por lo de la mañana?

Me reí, una carcajada totalmente sin gracia y confusa.

―Si es por lo de hoy…

―Silencio.

―Naruto, pero…

―Ahora. ―Caminó lentamente hacia mí―. Date la vuelta.

―No vas a ponerme esas cosas, estás loco.

Sonrió, una sonrisa zorruna que jamás le vi antes y… mierda, mi coño se empezó a humedecer. De alguna forma me gustaba que estuviese celoso, porque lo estaba ¿cierto?

― ¿De verdad? Entonces ¿por qué tu coño está tan jodidamente mojado ahora mismo?

Me sonrojé.

―E-Eso no…

―Abre las piernas y muéstrame que no es así, bruja.

Se paró a los pies de la cama e inconscientemente junté las piernas, retorciéndolas para intentar calmar los latidos de mi endurecido clítoris. Mis pezones se volvieron piedras cuando él miró largo y tendido la extensión de mi cuerpo. Tenía razón; sin poderlo evitar, la expectativa de qué se sentiría estar restringida y a su merced solo sirvió para excitarme más, y vaya que lo estaba de camino aquí.

―Te prometo que solo sentirás placer, nada más.

Medité por largos segundos, con el corazón aporreando mi esternón. Joder, quería, no lo podía negar.

Cualquier cosa en manos de Naruto estaba bien.

Debió de ver mi respuesta en mis ojos porque volvió a sonreír. Tomó uno de mis pies y lo colocó en su hombro, besando mi pantorrilla mientras bajaba su mano a mi coño, que justamente ahora goteaba. Dios, qué vergüenza, solo su mirada me mojaba, solo con un par de caricias me derretía por completo.

―Date la vuelta.

Lo hice, tan obedientemente que por un momento me sorprendí. Era como si hubiese adoptado por completo el papel de sumisa que sabía muy bien que quería él que yo desempeñara. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y esposó mis muñecas, luego masajeó mis hombros y mi espalda, para luego amasar mi culo y abrir mis nalgas para ver todo lo que había dentro.

―Eres una maldita obra de arte, bruja.

Entonces chillé, y con fuerza. Una de sus manos se estrelló dolorosamente en mis nalgas. Lagrimas llenaron mis ojos cuando lo volvió a hacer, sacándome gritos de lo profundo del alma. ¡Joder, dolía! Cuando lo hizo una tercera vez, pataleé con fuerza, podía sentir mi piel palpitar del dolor.

― ¡Basta ya!

― ¿Lo pensarás mejor la próxima vez que decidas coquetear con otro imbécil en mi cara? ―Volvió a azotarme.

― ¡Joder sí, pero detente, por favor!

Otra.

― ¡Naruto juro que no pasará de nuevo, lo juro! ―chillé.

―No me gusta compartir ¿entiendes eso?

Asentí, quise decir que a mí tampoco, pero decidí guardar silencio mientras mordisqueaba mi labio inferior.

―Así me gusta ―Masajeó mi culo y se agachó, dándome un pequeño beso en las nalgas―. Ahora ven aquí.

Me dio la vuelta y me sentó en su regazo, metiéndome la lengua lo más profundo posible. Gemí en su boca y quise abrazarlo, tocarlo, pero me conformé con rodear su cuello con mis manos aun esposadas. Sus labios descendieron por mi cuello y luego cubrieron un pezón, tirando y chupando con fuerza, sacándome estremecimientos y gemidos de placer. Una de sus manos se metió entre mis piernas, pasando la punta de sus dedos por mi coño hipersensible, pegajoso por mi excitación.

―Mmm ―gruñó con mi pecho todavía en su boca y masajeando mi humedad por todo mi coño expuesto―, para haberte dolido estás muy mojada aquí abajo ¿no crees?

―Naruto…

Gemí.

―Voy a recompensarte, bruja. Si te portas bien… seré _muuuy_ bueno contigo.

Se dejó caer de espaldas conmigo encima, tirando de mi cintura hasta que mi coño quedó justo en su cara. Entonces me chupó y gruñó en mi piel, y la vibración recorrió cada folículo piloso que conforma mi cuerpo. Su lengua rodeó mi clítoris y luego succionó… y yo no pude hacer más que gemir mientras giraba mis caderas en busca de alivio, de algo que llenara ese vacío latente en mi interior. Exploté en mil pedazos cuando Naruto me bajó en un ágil movimiento, empalándome en su polla de un solo golpe. El clímax me atravesó como un balazo, haciéndome gritar y retorcerme mientras él me embestía desde abajo, levantándome en el aire con la potencia de su rigor, excitándome a niveles inusitados por ese sonido acuoso de nuestras pieles al chocar. Sus dedos retorcieron mis pezones, pero el dolor solo avivó las llamas hasta que solamente podía ver estrellas a mi alrededor, mi coño ordeñando su polla hasta vaciarlo por completo mientras escuchaba embelesada los rugidos que saqué de su garganta.

Fue entonces que comprendí que me encantaba ser dominada… mientras fuera él, solo él.

* * *

 **Grrrrr 7w7**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Naruto**_

Terminé de abrochar mi camisa y suspiré frente al espejo. Me había tomado unos días libres de transmisiones para disfrutar del increíble sexo que tengo con Hinata, y con increíble me quedo corto. Joder, me tiene como loco. Sus gemidos, su cuerpo, su sudor, el sabor de su excitación y esa veta sumisa que jamás imaginé que tendría.

Era mucho más de lo que mi retorcida mente maquinaba porque sí, el SM con ella era mi jodido sueño y la razón por la que Sasuke me prohibió acercarme a ella con otras intenciones.

Siempre me llamaron la atención esas cosas, pero en mi fantasía mi sumisa tenía su cara, su cuerpo, sus labios. Era su voz la que escuchaba decirme _soy suya amo,_ quiero decir, no es como si no lo hubiese intentado antes, pero no se sentía en absoluto correcto hacerlo con otra persona cuando mi fantasía solo estaría completa con ella de rodillas, atada y desnuda con mi polla en su boca y mi mano en su pelo guiándola como a mí me gusta.

Ahora estaba aterrado, jodidamente aterrado.

Hinata se estaba metiendo en mi torrente de tal manera que no había segundo en el día que no pensara en ella y sus hermosos ojos, deseoso de que llegara la noche para someterla por completo a mi voluntad, y saber que a ella le encantaba que la dominara a mi antojo lo ponía todo mucho más difícil. Joder, no podía volver a enamorarme de la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo, no podía permitir que los sentimientos se involucraran y era por esta última razón que estaba distanciándome un poco de ella; Hinata estaba más atenta conmigo, se quedaba después de follar e incluso preparaba el desayuno a la mañana siguiente cuando las primeras veces preferí largarme antes de caer nuevamente en la tentación.

Es por eso por lo que llevaba dos días ignorando sus mensajes, fingiendo no conocerla cuando me la topaba en el campus, y mierda, me dolía ver ese anhelo en sus ojos porque si yo la quería tres años antes, jodidamente sabía que ella sentía lo mismo que yo. O sea, sé que me estoy comportando como un hijo de puta con ella, pero no podía arriesgarme a perder la amistad del único amigo que tenía en mi vida.

Lo nuestro tenía que terminar tarde o temprano... el problema es que lo quería tarde, el problema es que no soportaba imaginarla con alguien más sin sentir que me volvería loco.

Razón por la que me comporté tan malditamente posesivo la otra noche.

―Hola preciosas, aquí Bj Kyubi de vuelta ―dije frente a la cámara, con mascara puesta y sonrisa de diablo en la cara―. ¿Qué les parece si les cuento alguna de mis mejores folladas para empezar la noche con el pie derecho?

El chat se inundó, era una de las cosas que mis fans más amaban de mis transmisiones aparte de ver mi polla tiesa y dura y a mí sacudiéndomela con fuerza; hablar de mis cogidas antiguas, aunque muchas no eran verdaderas, sino simples fantasías con cierta pelinegra de cuerpo delicioso y voz delirante.

―Recuerdo una vez que vi a esta pelinegra sentada en la barra de un bar ―Lamí mis labios―. Tenía estos labios carnosos perfectos y solo imaginarlos alrededor de mi verga me puso tan duro como un martillo... La llevé a mi casa y se la metí lo más rápido que pude.

Desabroché los botones de mi camisa muy lentamente, acariciando mi pecho, leyendo el chat y sin querer... buscando ese usuario que hoy en día se ausentaba cada vez más.

Acaricié mi polla y la liberé; Hinata brillaba en mi mente.

―Era una jodida diosa chupando pollas, me vine durísimo en su boca... joder, todavía recuerdo como se tragaba mi semen chorro tras chorro, daría lo que fuera por volvérmela a coger.

Y porque fuera mía, solamente mía, tan mía que ni Toneri ni ningún otro amenazara con quitármela.

* * *

―De rodillas ―ordené casi gruñendo, sintiendo mi pene palpitar dentro de mis pantalones. Era nuestra primera semana follando juntos y ya no podía aguantar más. Hinata había demostrado ser más de lo que soñaba, de lo que siquiera imaginé alguna vez.

Era bastante tolerante al dolor y le fascinaban mis juegos, sentirse restringida, que la privara del sentido de la vista y la torturara con mis dedos y mi lengua, dejándola al borde del orgasmo cuantas malditas veces yo quisiera con tal de verla rogar.

Habíamos hablado largo y tendido sobre mis fantasías, maravillado cuando ella aceptó probar el BDSM conmigo. Obviamente, ambos éramos inexpertos en ese tema, pero iniciar juntos me tenía fascinado, sobre todo cuando descubrí que era multi orgásmica, el _squirt_ era seguro si la trabajaba bien, y me encantaba bebérmela toda una vez la hacía correrse magistralmente.

Ahora me tocaba a mí, y lo deseaba con todas mis ganas, maldición, mi polla en su boca, su lengua en mi piel, sus gemidos y mi semen derramándose por su garganta.

Hoy era el día, hoy avanzaríamos al siguiente nivel.

―Ahora.

―Sí... señor ―dijo arrodillándose frente a mí, desnuda de no ser por sus bragas; que muy pronto pasarían a ser parte de mi colección, y con las manos atadas a la espalda. No había comprado juguetes todavía, pero muy pronto lo haría. Deseaba probarlo todo con ella, aprovechar el poco tiempo que la tendría para mí.

Ignoré esos pensamientos y desabroché mis pantalones, sacando mi polla erecta de la prisión de mis apretados bóxer.

Me acaricié, gruñendo por lo duro y adolorido que estaba, por las ganas que tenía de follarme su boca. Fui acercándome a su rostro hasta que la punta húmeda chocó con sus labios. Ella jadeó, pero lo ignoré mientras delineaba sus labios con mi polla, esparciendo mi excitación hasta que su boca quedó brillante.

Sonreí como el maldito pervertido que era.

―Chúpala ―gruñí, y joder, cuando su boca se abrió; sin separar sus ojos de los míos, y chupó la cabeza mojada pude haberme venido si no me hubiese contenido con todas mis fuerzas. Un gemido largo y profundo brotó de mi pecho cuando chupó otra vez y unió su lengua, acariciando con su caliente saliva todo el glande y la pequeña abertura rojiza de mi pene―. Joder, bruja...

Cerré un parpado y separé más las piernas cuando empezó a meter más de mi polla en su boca, mojándola, calentándola. Su lengua recorrió la pulsante vena que recorría mi falo hasta finalizar en ese sonido húmedo de succión que hizo a mis testículos hormiguear.

No aguantaría mucho.

―Oh sí, bebé. Lo haces jodidamente bien ―Lamió, succionó y chupó, intentando meter más de mi longitud en su cálida cavidad. Solté todo el aire de mis pulmones cuando raspó con sus dientes la parte inferior.

Escalofríos cubrieron mi espalda desnuda.

―Me voy a correr ―gruñí cuando ella gimió saboreando mi polla con los ojos cerrados. Aferré su cabello y empecé a bombear mis caderas suavemente, follando su boca como tantas veces imaginé. Su lengua se movía al mismo ritmo, intentando seguir mis movimientos cadenciosos y cuando sentí mi orgasmo hervir en mis venas; eché su cabeza hacia atrás y me puse de puntillas mientras me corría en su boca sin dejar de embestir, embrujado en su garganta tragando, en los gemidos entrecortados que soltaba y la pasión de sus mejillas rojas.

Di un paso hacia atrás, jadeando y temblando todavía por la fuerza del orgasmo, viendo como parte de mi esencia se resbalaba por la comisura de su labio y las lágrimas que brillaban en sus pestañas. Bajó la cabeza, volvió a conectar nuestras miradas y vi la verdad allí.

Ella me quería, ella estaba mezclando los sentimientos con el deseo y por poco maldije en voz alta.

La obligué a ponerse de pie y enterré mi lengua profundamente, restregándola con la suya y besándola con todas mis fuerzas.

Esto se tenía que terminar.

Empujé a Hinata en la cama y la abrí por completo, hundiéndome en su coño mojado y brillante hasta la empuñadora, estrellando mis caderas en las suyas mientras sus gemidos se elevaban por encima de nuestros movimientos frenéticos. El torrente de deseo que circuló mis venas me hizo ver estrellas, galaxias, otro clímax se aproximaba y apenas estaba recuperándome del primero.

―Sí, Naruto ―Me moví en círculos, gruñendo y jadeando mientras chupaba sus pezones y los mordía para marcarlos como míos―. Más... Oh Dios...

Ella no tenía idea lo mucho que la deseaba, mi cuerpo respondía con tanta fuerza a ella, que supe que necesitaba más, mucho más de ella. Solté sus manos y de inmediato sus uñas se aferraron a mi espalda cuando el orgasmo nos atravesó a los dos, entregándonos a las sacudidas de placer que volvieron al mundo un borrón a nuestro alrededor por lo que restaba de noche.

* * *

 _ **Hinata**_

 _¿Quieres que nos veamos hoy?_

 _ **Naruto**_

 _No, tengo cosas que hacer._

 _(Hora de última vez: 6:43 pm)_

Suspiré y terminé de beber mi trago, la música estaba a todo volumen y el olor a sudor de las múltiples personas que bailaban en la pista llegó a mis fosas nasales. Era el tercer día que la ignoraba y sentía como poco a poco un vacío se iba formando en mi interior. Odiaba esto, odiaba no poder corresponderle, odiaba que las cosas se dieran así, que ambos, tanto ella como yo, muriéramos de celos al vernos acompañados de otras personas.

Y muchos pensarán ¿y qué importa lo que piense Sasuke? Pues importa, y mucho. Me ayudó cuando más necesité de alguien, cuando sentí que ya no podía más. Mi padre había muerto cuando yo apenas era un niño y mi madre estaba empezando a padecer de reumatismo debido a los trabajos pesados que empleaba para llevar comida a mi plato. Él convenció a su padre de ayudarnos... y lo hizo.

No podía traicionarlos así.

Salí a la calle y prendí un cigarrillo, decidiendo que lo mejor era decirle a Hinata que la dejáramos aquí.

― ¿Me das fuego? ―Miré a Amaru, la razón por la que Hinata se había dejado adular por el imbécil de Toneri, y el cigarro que sostenía en sus dedos. Saqué mi encendedor y se lo di, viéndola encenderlo antes de aspirar el humo con profundidad―. Gracias.

Largos segundos pasaron mientras terminaba de fumar mi cigarro. No era tonto, sabía porque me había seguido. El problema es que yo no tenía ojos para alguien más, y después de que terminara con Hinata, dudaba mucho que volviera a suceder.

―Naruto, yo...

La interrumpí antes de que dijera lo que sabía que iba a decir.

―Debo irme, nos vemos luego.

Subí a mi auto y traté de no mirarla. Solo era otra chica a la que le rompía el corazón.

Una vez en mi casa, me metí a , sonriendo cuando me vi en el primer lugar del ranking de Bj's, como venía siendo los últimos meses. Necesitaba dinero extra para ayudar a mi madre, que, a pesar de ser tratada por los mejores especialistas, necesitaba muchos cuidados que yo no podía darle. Fue cuando un día mientras buscaba una buena porno, que terminé en esta página de internet mirando una transmisión y creyendo firmemente que yo podía hacerlo mejor que los otros... y lo hice.

Era el mejor.

Pero entonces una publicación llamó mi atención y antes de darme cuenta la estaba leyendo sin poder creer que fueran tan malditamente certeras en sus teorías, que con tan poco se hubieran dado cuenta que definitivamente yo ya no era el mismo desde que rompí mis reglas y comí de la fruta prohibida.

 _ **Jen-Zi**_

 _Por Dios, es obvio que Bj Kyubi tiene pareja ¿de verdad son tan ingenuas para pensar que no es así? El tipo está como un tren, además, las historias de folladas que solía contarnos antes, a pesar de que eran calientes como el infierno, también sonaban a que las inventaba, pero estas últimas se escuchan demasiado reales, solo pongan cuidado a sus expresiones, habla como si estuviese fascinado con una chica. Sé que a muchas les va a molestar, pero tenemos que ser realistas, han cogido a nuestro Kyubi, solo esperemos que su novia no le exija abandonar las transmisiones :c ¡Vivo por ellas!_

❤️ ? ️

 _ **ZulemaT:**_ _¡Cállate! Ni siquiera lo sugieras, Kyubi no puede tener novia ¡Es nuestro!_

 _ **cookieVal7:**_ _Creo que no fui la única en notarlo, y eso me entristece más._

 _ **Bethie-23:**_ _O sea, ¿de verdad creen que él no tiene vida privada? No sean tontas, es obvio que con alguien debe follar xD_

 _ **Nathalye74:**_ _Sufroooooooooooooo!_

Me restregué la cara con las manos.

Joder.

Definitivamente... tenía que terminar con Hinata, ahora mucho más si ella leía esto ¿En qué demonios estuve pensando? Tenía solo dieciocho años y era virgen, por el amor a Dios ¿De verdad creí que ella sabría separar el amor del sexo?

Soy un hijo de puta... así de simple.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste ¡Nos leemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hinata**_

―Oye, Hina ¿estás bien? ―Sacudí la cabeza cuando la voz de Tenten me alejó de mis oscuros pensamientos.

―Oh, sí, claro ¿vamos por algo de comer? ―Intenté sonreír, aunque me salió bastante forzado, a decir verdad.

Tenten entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí y estiré aún más mi sonrisa.

― ¿Segura qué estás bien? Haces días que te noto rara.

Negué con la cabeza, aunque por dentro me moría por decirle lo que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Naruto ignorándome, Naruto cada vez más distante. Dios, no era estúpida, es obvio que lo nuestro estaba por terminar, que ninguno de mis esfuerzos por complacerlo surgió efecto. Me había sometido por completo a su voluntad, aunque tampoco es como si me hubiese visto obligada porque lo disfrutaba, me encantaba su rudeza, su dominación y todas las cosas que anteriormente me había dicho que quería experimentar conmigo, pero ilusamente creí que el vigor que demostraba y la pasión con la que me hacía suya significaba algo, que muy en el fondo, estaba empezando a sentir cosas por mí.

―Sí, tranquila, no he dormido bien, eso es todo.

―Okey, vamos antes de que la cafetería se llene.

Recién salíamos de clases y a estas horas, moría por un poco de café. Pronto iniciarían los exámenes, lo que quería decir que mis posibilidades de volver a ver a Naruto y perderme en su piel se reducían considerablemente. Había visto su última transmisión y se le veía mucho más animado... quise creer que era por mí.

Aunque creo que me equivoqué.

Tenten y yo nos sentamos en una de las mesas a comer algo, cuando unas manos grandes se posaron en mis hombros. Giré y me encontré con Toneri, el amigo de mi hermano, quien visitaba la cafetería en la que trabajábamos con bastante regularidad. Tenten decía que se notaba a kilómetros que yo le gustaba... y aunque podía ser cierto; no significaba nada para mí si no era Naruto el emisor de ese sentimiento.

― ¿Puedo acompañarlas, señoritas?

―Eh...

―Claro ―Miré a Tenten, quien disimuladamente me guiñó un ojo―. De hecho, yo ya me iba. Nos vemos, Hinata.

― ¡Tenten! ―La llamé, pero ignorándome, recogió sus cosas, su café y se fue soltando una risita.

Toneri ocupó el lugar frente a mí con su característica sonrisa amable.

― ¿Mucho estudio?

―Algo así ―Me encogí de un hombro.

―Se nota, traes ojeras ―Sonreí al recordar que esa no era la razón de mis ojeras―. Sasuke es bastante protector contigo ¿eh?

Arqueé una ceja por el cambio de tema.

― ¿Sasuke?

Sus mejillas se colorearon.

―Es que... bueno, le dije que me gustabas y amenazó con castrarme.

Contuve el aliento. Dios, qué incómodo. Prácticamente acababa de confesarse, y mierda, nunca había estado en esta situación, no sé cómo diablos se supone que rechazas a un chico sin lastimarlo, aunque bueno... solo con rechazarlo lo lastimas ¿verdad? Y se siente horrible.

―Sí... pensé que teniendo a Sakura se le quitaría.

Un incómodo silencio nos embargó, mi lengua había quedado totalmente trabada en mi garganta.

― ¿No tienes nada qué decir sobre eso?

Tomé aire, cuando sentí una mirada quemándome la espalda. Volteé con disimulo y por supuesto que era Naruto, haciendo fila pendiente de nosotros. En cuanto vio que había notado su mirada y su presencia, giró su cabeza sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

Suspiré, tragando el nudo de impotencia de mi garganta.

―Toneri yo... lo siento.

Sus hombros cayeron.

―Sí... lo supuse. He visto como lo miras.

Me tensé.

―No es un secreto que sientes algo por Naruto, creo que todos lo han notado... Tu hermano, Sakura, Shikamaru, Amaru...

Me sonrojé y terminé cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos. ¿Él también lo sabía?

―Mierda.

―Bueno... no diré que esto no me jode, porque sí, lo hace y mucho, pero nadie manda en el corazón ¿no? Espero que seamos amigos, al menos.

Bajé mis manos.

―Sí, por supuesto, Toneri. Casi no tengo amigos, me vendría bien uno más ―Sonreí.

―Claro, nos vemos. ―Se acercó, besó mi frente y luego se alejó con paso desgarbado hacia donde estaban todos los demás, y por un momento quise ser parte de ese circulo, que me consideraran algo más que la simple hermana de Sasuke, sin embargo, eso era imposible. Sasuke siempre me había catalogado como rara y que no encajaba con él o con sus amigos.

Supongo que tenía razón.

* * *

 _ **Jen-Zi**_

 _Por Dios, es obvio que Bj Kyubi tiene pareja ¿de verdad son tan ingenuas para pensar que no es así? El tipo está como un tren, además, las historias de folladas que solía contarnos antes, a pesar de que eran calientes como el infierno, también sonaban a que las inventaba, pero estas últimas se escuchan demasiado reales, solo pongan cuidado a sus expresiones, habla como si estuviese fascinado con una chica. Sé que a muchas les va a molestar, pero tenemos que ser realistas, han cogido a nuestro Kyubi, solo esperemos que su novia no le exija abandonar las transmisiones :c ¡Vivo por ellas!_

❤️ ? ️

¿Fascinado con una chica?

¿Novia?

¿De verdad... Naruto lucía diferente ahora qué antes de relacionarse conmigo?

Las ilusiones empezaron a burbujear en mi interior, iluminando ese prado oscuro que me estuvo acompañando los últimos días, pero ¿y sí no era así? Naruto era un jodido dios griego, y a la par suya yo solo era una simple mortal. No obstante, él me deseaba, me hacía suya de formas que antes de él jamás creí posible.

¿Y sí había llegado la hora de poner las cosas sobre la mesa?

 _ **Naruto**_

 _¿Vienes hoy?_

 _ **Hinata**_

 _Estaré pronto ahí_

 _ **Naruto**_

 _Okey, nos vemos_

 _(Hora de última vez 8:14 pm)_

Me recibió vestido en una bata de seda negra, tan sensual, escultural e inalcanzable como siempre. Asintió en mi dirección bebiendo de una copa y me dejó pasar. No me detuve hasta que estuve en su habitación y empecé a desnudarme, tal y como le gustaba, lentamente y con mis ojos en los suyos. Pateé los zapatos y los calcetines fuera, y me quedé en completo silencio con solo un _bralett_ negro y bragas a juego.

Naruto terminó de beberse su copa y luego la puso sobre su mesita de noche. Lucía como un depredador, un lobo a punto de comerse una tierna ovejita. Sus ojos, lo que más amaba de todo él, reflejaban toda la malicia que rugía en su interior.

―Sujétate a la pared.

Agaché la mirada.

―Sí, señor ―Lo hice, presionando las palmas de mis manos contra la fría pared. Su aliento revoloteó en mi oído y gemí cuando una mano pasó por debajo del diminuto encaje de la braga que llevaba.

―No tenemos mucho tiempo ―susurró apartando mi pelo para lamer mi nuca. Me estremecí―. Logré llegar al millón de suscriptores y debo dar un show.

―M-Me... ―Ahogué un gemido cuando su mano bajó a mi coño, revolviendo mi humedad que ya prácticamente bañaba mis muslos para después retorcer mi clítoris en círculos duros que me tuvieron sacudiendo las caderas―. Me... gustaría... hablar de algo...

Asintió oliendo mi pelo y dejando ir un par de dedos hasta los nudillos. Su otra mano jugaba con mis pezones de forma dolorosa, pero que erizaba mis poros hasta que carne de gallina me cubrió.

―Bien.

Bajó la mano hasta mi vientre mientras sus dedos continuaban haciendo cosas maravillosas en mi interior. Gemía, me deshacía como caramelo al sol fascinada con los sonidos que provenían allá donde me estaba tocando. Me jaló hacia atrás, empujando mi espalda de forma horizontal y levantando mis caderas en el aire. Su pulgar masajeó mi clítoris una y otra vez hasta que espasmos crecieron de mis rodillas a mis piernas.

Joder, moría por correrme.

― ¿Quieres correrte?

Agité la cabeza.

―Pídelo.

―Oh, por favor, señor. Déjeme correrme ―Sus dedos acariciaron mi punto G y ya no pude más.

―Córrete ―Salí disparada por el borde en el preciso momento en que arrancaba las bragas lejos de mi cuerpo y empujaba su polla dura en mi coño mientras este se retorcía anhelando aferrarse a algo.

Naruto gruñó/rugió, una mezcla extraña de ambos cuando tomó mi cabello en su puño y tiró con fuerza, sacudiendo sus caderas con dureza contra las mías, provocando esos sonidos como abofeteadas que pronto inundaron la estancia por encima de mis chillidos de placer. Mi coño se perdió en espasmos involuntarios, aferrado a la dureza de su polla que penetraba incluso mi alma. Todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor, concentrada en lo que me hacía sentir, en lo correcto que se sentía sentirlo a él jalando mi pelo con brusquedad mientras clavaba sus dientes en mi hombro.

Gimoteé, perdida en el placer, en su fuerza dominante, hasta que el clímax volvió a resplandecer dejándome hecha una maraña de miembros temblorosos que hubiesen aterrizado al suelo de no ser por sus brazos rodeándome. Volvió a girarme, levantando mis muslos hasta tenerlos envueltos en sus caderas, metiendo su polla mojada otra vez en mi coño, empotrándome en la pared mientras sus dientes mordían mi pecho cubierto de encaje, tocando con la punta de su hermosa polla el punto exacto que me volvía loca.

―Córrete, Hinata ―gruñó contra mis labios―. Córrete otra vez.

Y lo hice, dejándome a ir a cualquier maldito lugar al que quisiera llevarme, amándolo más de lo que ya lo hacía e hice por muchos años. Naruto se corrió, acompañándome en la cima del placer, maravillándome en su mueca de placer, en como arrugaba el ceño, cerraba los parpados y gemía desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

Mierda, lo amaba más de lo que pensé que lo hacía.

Con cuidado puso mis piernas en el suelo, alejándose de mí mientras se abrochaba los pantalones y ataba bien su bata de seda. Se secó el sudor de la frente y volvió a su copa de whisky, sirviéndose otro trago y bebiéndoselo de golpe.

Sus hombros volvieron a tensarse cuando me erguí después de subirme las mojadas bragas por mis piernas. Quise abrazarlo, rodear su cintura con mis brazos y presionar mi mejilla en su espalda, pero al parecer... sus pensamientos distaban mucho de los míos.

―Si quieres un trago antes de irte, puedes servirte. El CEO de Nutwork me lo regaló por el millón de suscriptores.

Me paralicé.

― ¿Qué?

Su suspiró desestabilizó mis cimientos.

―Hinata, la verdad es que... ―Giró sobre su eje muy lentamente―. Creo que no deberíamos vernos más...

Un nudo se apretó con fuerza en el cielo de mi boca.

― ¿Por... qué?

Se pasó una mano por el pelo.

―Fue muy divertido y todo... pero es mejor dejarlo así antes de que involucres sentimientos que en realidad, no me interesan para nada ―Pasó por mi lado y colocó una mano en mi hombro, como si estuviese despidiendo a un amigo y no a una chica que miraba fijamente la pared del frente mientras sentía su corazón empezando a lacerarse―. Anda, tomate un trago y luego vete a casa.

Abrió la puerta y solo el sonido de esta al cerrarse fue lo que quedó.

Me quedé allí de pie, totalmente paralizada, sin poderme creer que de verdad se hubiese acabado, terminado así. ¿Es porque se dio cuenta de que yo lo amaba? ¿De que me interesaba mucho más allá del sexo? ¿Es por eso que me mandó a la mierda?

Empecé a reír, sin ser consciente de que las lagrimas empezaban a salirse de mis ojos sin control.

Soy una imbécil, por amor a Dios. La hermana rarita del chico popular, a la que no le interesan las mismas cosas que las otras chicas ¿De verdad creía que soy alguien con quien tener algo más que una simple follada? Mi mundo, de repente, empezó a girar en torno a él, hacía todo lo que me decía creyendo que así me querría ¿y para qué? Para que me desechara como si fuese un juguete del que se aburrió de jugar.

Yo no hice todo lo que hice por un maldito trago de whisky.

Me limpié las lágrimas, me tomé tres tragos seguidos arrugando la cara, me armé de la ira que me consumía y salí de su habitación rumbo a su estudio. Podía escucharlo transmitir su maldita porno en vivo, seguramente sacudiendo su polla todavía húmeda de mis fluidos frente a un millón de mujeres que lo amaban, pero no al mismo nivel que yo. No importaba por lo que yo estaba pasando, el dolor que estaba sintiendo... a Naruto simplemente no le importaba.

Tomé el pomo y abrí, encontrándomelo sonriéndole a la cámara hasta que se percató de mi presencia. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par aun con la mascara cubriendo su rostro e hizo señas con la mano para que me fuera. ¿Pero saben qué? Si a él no le importan mis putos sentimientos ¿por qué a mí debía de importarme su estúpido porno?

Avancé como si fuera la dueña de todo y me senté a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Los sonidos de chats entrantes superaron a mis jadeos y ni siquiera la mueca sorprendida y furiosa de Naruto logró intimidarme.

A la mierda todo.

Abrí sus pantalones y saqué su polla, masturbándola frente a un millón de espectadoras que probablemente ahora me odiaban. Me da igual, yo las odio también.

― ¡Mierda!

Mi trasero aterrizó dolorosamente en el suelo, sacándome un gemido de dolor, pero no me rendí, volví a ponerme en pie, empujándolo a él lejos de su silla.

― ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?!

Me di la vuelta y quedé frente a la cámara, donde miles de mensajes llegaban unos tras otros y les mostré el dedo del medio.

― ¡Váyanse a la mierda todas! ―grité sollozando―. ¡Este tipo que ven aquí es un maldito hijo de puta!

El cuerpo de Naruto me golpeó con fuerza hasta apartarme, forcejeando con mis brazos que no dejaban de retorcerse, y sin querer, pisando los cables que conectaban el ordenador y demás aparatos que usaba. La transmisión se apagó y ambos nos quedamos paralizados viendo la pantalla en negro, luego fue el empujón que volvió a propinarme lo que me sacó del trance.

― ¡¿Qué jodida mierda te pasa, Hinata?! ―rugió en mi cara, su rostro pálido y enfurecido―. ¡Te muestras a la cámara y gritas semejante mierda! ¡¿Cómo mierda piensas arreglar esto, joder?! ¡¿Tienes una maldita idea del daño qué has hecho?!

Sollocé en voz alta.

― ¡Vete a la mierda! ―grité empujándolo―. ¡¿Solo me llamas, me follas y luego me desechas?! ¡¿Tan poco significo para ti?!

Intentó tocarme, pero no se lo permití.

― ¡No me toques! ¡Malditamente no vuelvas a tocarme nunca!

Traté inútilmente de secar mis lágrimas, que bañaban mi rostro y resbalaban por mi cuello.

―Ni siquiera te importó el dolor que me provocaste, solo me despediste como si fuera una puta barata ¡y no lo merezco!

Dejó caer los hombros, suspirando y restregándose el pelo con las manos. Intentando drenar la ira mientras mi dolor aumentaba todavía más.

―Vete a casa, Hinata ―Me dio la espalda―. No puedo hablar contigo si estás así.

―Así que a eso se resume todo ―dije sollozando―, solo fue especial para mí.

―Hina...

―Cada segundo que pasé contigo fue realmente especial para mí, pero como la idiota que siempre he sido solo yo me enamoré, solo yo sentí más que deseo. Yo te amo, Naruto, te amo más que a nadie y ya no puedo callarme más.

― ¡Suficiente ya! ―Cortó de golpe, sacudiendo mis hombros―. Es por esto que no quería involucrarme contigo, joder. ¡Solo eres una niña!

― ¿Entonces no sientes nada por mí?

Un silencio profundo cayó pesado sobre nosotros, mientras los latidos de mi corazón retumbaban en mi esternón, aferrándome a lo poco que quedaba de mi dignidad por escuchar su respuesta, pero cuando sus ojos perdieron color y sus manos cayeron a sus lados, supe que allí no había nada de lo que ilusamente creí poder despertar en él.

―No.

Sonreí, no obstante, mis labios pesaban. Sacudí mi cabeza, despejándome y exigiéndole a mis pies que me sacaran de allí... mi corazón cayendo en pedazos debía soportar un poco más.

―Comprendo.

Me apresuré a la salida y desaparecí de allí, rogando llegar al menos a los brazos de mi mejor amiga para permitirme llorar y sangrar todo lo que en este momento me estaba consumiendo.

* * *

 **Maldito fifi u.u**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hinata**_

Los días empezaron a pasar frente a mí, unos tras otros, cada uno más lento que el anterior. Intenté, por todos los medios, concentrarme en mis estudios, en mi trabajo, pero a veces el dolor y las lagrimas me podían y quedaba hecha un puñito en un rincón desahogando todo lo que me carcomía, la humillación que sentía, la impotencia que me oprimía me impedía avanzar, y lo peor de todo, dormir.

Tuve, obviamente, que contárselo todo a Tenten aquella noche. Nunca la había visto tan cabreada y con ganas de matar a alguien, y la hubiese dejado de no ser porque... aquí la única culpable soy yo. Yo fui la que me ilusioné, la que se enamoró, no él, él me lo dejó claro desde un principio, y yo como una idiota fui y hice exactamente lo que él no deseaba de mí.

― ¿Hina?

Llevé una mano a mi boca cuando el dolor volvió a atorarse en mi garganta y las lagrimas volvieron a derramarse incontenibles. Ni siquiera era capaz de preparar un maldito café sin recordar sus palabras hirientes.

―Lo siento... ―susurré entre sollozos.

―Tenten, tu atiende a los clientes, Hina ve a limpiar ¿sí? No te preocupes ―indicó Kurenai. Asentí sin mirarla y fui por los implementos de limpieza.

* * *

― ¿Quieren ir a cenar? Hoy podemos cerrar temprano ―dijo mi jefa cuando empezó a anochecer. Tenía sueño, mucho sueño, pero sabía que sería imposible para mí dormir más de dos horas. Tenía sueños horribles con Naruto como protagonista, donde revivía la forma tan humillante en la que me mandó a la mierda.

―Yo... creo que iré directo a...

― ¡Sí! ―exclamó Tenten―. ¡Gran idea, jefa! Vamos, Hina. Podemos ir al pub que hay cerca de casa.

―Yo...

―Anda, ve a cambiarte y vamos a pasarla bien ―Kurenai me guiñó un ojo, y supe que si estaba haciendo esto era por mí. Quise agradecerle, aunque no funcionaría de nada. Estaba deprimida, no tenía ganas de nada más que acurrucarme en mi cama y sufrir por el dolor y la impotencia, pero al menos, podía hacer un intento por sentirme un poco mejor ¿no? ¿Estaba bien si me lo guardaba todo para mí misma?

Estoy tan cansada de llorar, de sufrir.

―Sí, claro, vamos ―Intenté sonreír.

Nos detuvimos en el Beer Shop Pub, nos sentamos en una mesa y Kurenai pidió comida y cerveza. Tenten parloteaba sin cesar, tratando de levantarme los ánimos. Al ver que no hablaría, se enfrascó en una conversación sobre sus clases este semestre, en la que no supe qué decir. Tal vez es porque no estaba durmiendo bien, pero sentía que mi mente estaba en blanco.

―No deberías concentrarte tanto en la universidad, Tenten. Te esfuerzas demasiado, deberías divertirte más, conocer gente, enamorarte.

¿Amor?

― _Naa_ , no me hace falta, solo quiero terminar mi carrera y ya después veré qué hacer.

―Si no lo haces, luego te arrepentirás, eres joven, disfruta la vida ahora que puedes.

 _¿Entonces no sientes nada por mí?_

 _No._

Me mareé, tuve que llevarme una mano a la frente para contener la ola de lagrimas que se avecinaba. Sorbí por mi nariz, sintiendo el dolor ardiente que atravesaba mi destrozado corazón. Me habían usado, me habían humillado y no podía soportar sola este dolor más.

―Hina ―Tenten rodeó mis hombros cuando se percató de mi estado.

― ¿Estás bien, Hinata?

―Sí... estoy bien ―Miré a Kurenai cuando dos lagrimas cálidas humedecieron mis labios―. Estoy bien...

Me solté a llorar como tanto lo necesitaba, lagrima tras lagrima, mi corazón iba soltando todos los pedazos de lo que alguna vez fue. Nunca pensé que esto dolería tanto, que sentiría mis sentimientos y dignidad dañados hasta lo más profundo ¿Algún día me recuperaría? ¿Volvería a sonreír?

¿Tan poca cosa soy?

―Vamos, cariño ¿Qué pasó? Te escucharé.

―Yo... ―sollocé restregándome la frente―. Me enamoré y me usaron... y ahora debo admitir que solo fui un juguete para él cuando él se convirtió en una gran parte de mi vida. Lo peor es que sé que no signifiqué nada para él, y eso me hace sentir tan estúpida porque fui feliz a su lado... y no puedo soportarlo.

―No es justo que sufras por él así, Hina ―dijo Tenten acariciando mi espalda―. Sé que es tu primer amor, pero no es justo que pases por esto y él tan campante viva su vida tranquila como si lo que hizo no fuese de rastreros.

―No sé muy bien lo que pasó, pero comprendo lo difícil que es para ti, Hinata ―interrumpió Kurenai. Junté los parpados y sollocé en voz alta―. Yo también he pasado por muchos rompimientos, pero después, también volví a enamorarme. He cometido muchos errores, y mis ex también. Estoy segura de que un millón de cosas están pasando por tu mente, pero si simplemente dejas ir ese amor, eventualmente el dolor también se irá. El tiempo se encargará de todo, solo deja ir tus sentimientos, no dejes nada persistente y permite que flote lejos.

Me quedé mirando sus ojos fijamente, asimilando todo lo que acababa de decirme.

― ¡Más importante! ―exclamó mi mejor amiga―. Es demasiado desperdicio perderse de este delicioso y caliente pollo frito por culpa de un chico. Se enfriará pronto ―Tenten tomó mi mano, sonriendo todavía―. Eres la chica más valiosa que he conocido nunca, Hina. Eres preciosa, dulce y valiente. Nunca creas que vales menos.

Colocó un muslo de pollo en mi plato.

―Así es ―Sonrió mi jefa.

Bajé la mirada, sorbiendo otra vez por la nariz.

― ¡Hey! ―Tenten tomó mi barbilla, sus ojos color chocolate resplandecían―. Kurenai tiene razón, debemos divertirnos, ya conocerás a alguien mejor que ese estúpido. Olvídate de él y vuelve a ser mi dulce y pervertida Hinata.

Me sonrojé.

― ¡Tenten!

―Tenten tiene razón. Hay muchos chicos buenos y guapos allá fuera, no cierres tu corazón. Eres joven y hermosa, ya llegará alguien que valore tus sentimientos.

Tomé el pedazo de pollo entre mis manos, y decidiendo que ellas tenían toda la razón del mundo, le hinqué los dientes desgastando del rico sabor. No valía la pena que me echara a morir por un idiota que no valoró todo el amor que tenía para dar.

― ¡Así se hace, Hinata! Cómelo todo ―gritaron ambas.

¿Realmente me sentiré mejor si lo dejo ir?

Sonreí comprendiendo que sí, yo valía mucho más que unas simples folladas con un tipo que creía que podía patear mis sentimientos como si fueran basura.

* * *

Esa noche al llegar a mi casa, lo primero que hice fue conectarme a Nutwork y descubrí que hace unos días Naruto había publicado un post explicando lo sucedido en su transmisión fallida:

 _ **Bj Kyubi**_

 _Escribo este post para disculparme por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Jamás debí permitir que mi vida personal se interpusiera en mi trabajo, así que creo que lo mejor por ahora es darme un tiempo para poder arreglar esta situación. Siento mucho los inconvenientes y el hecho de que se sientan decepcionadas._

 _No me iré para siempre, obviamente regresaré, pero en estos momentos lo mejor es que solucione mi vida personal antes de seguir con el show._

 _ **Agmon03:**_ _¿A eso le llamas una disculpa?_

 _ **Dimasisa:**_ _¡Entonces la tipa esa sí era su amante!_

 _ **BuffAngelMM:**_ _Totalmente decepcionada de ti, Kyubi._

―Maldito idiota ―bufé―. Irriglir isti sitiiciín. Vete a la mierda imbécil, jamás te lo perdonaré.

Ingresé a _Configuración de la cuenta,_ y arreglé todo para borrar mi cuenta en Nutwork. Naruto, o Kyubi, o como maldita sea que se haga llamar, no valía la pena todo el dinero que gasté. En su show aparentaba ser un tipo agradable, pero lo cierto es que era un puto bastardo que pisoteaba los sentimientos de los demás. Kurenai y Tenten tenían razón, no podía vivir cargando esto, era joven, y sin importar lo que Sasuke u otro idiota dijeran de mí, era hermosa y valía más de lo que él me había hecho creer.

 _ **Hime0612**_

 _¿Estás seguro de que quieres eliminar tu cuenta en Nutwork TV?_

 _Sí Cancelar_

―Váyanse todos al carajo ―Presioné _sí_ y oficialmente... había sacado a Naruto para siempre de mi vida.

Esta es la primera vez que me alejo de alguien que quería tanto. No estoy segura de cómo sentirme de ahora en adelante... pero esta noche, no voy a mendingar amor en mis sueños.

Volví a manchar mi almohada con mis lágrimas, solo que esta vez pude dormir bien toda la noche.

* * *

Una semana.

Pasó una semana completa sin saber nada de él.

―Hina, veo que tienes sed ―gritó una divertida Tenten sobre el estruendo de la música. Es fin de semana y decidimos salir a divertirnos como dos típicas chicas que recién ingresan a la universidad. Esta debe ser la quinta cerveza que bebo en esta noche, más un par de chupitos que nos ofrecieron nada más entrar.

Lo primero que hice al llegar fue pedir mucho alcohol, esperando con eso olvidar el dolor y al maldito de Naruto. Ha estado ocupando cada lugar oscuro, cada rincón, cada maldita pulgada en mi cabeza y eso está volviéndome loca. Total, y absolutamente desquiciada. Y el alcohol que se supone, debería ayudarme, está empeorando todo. La música es demasiado estridente y pronto Tenten me empujó junto a ella a la pista de baile. Terminé mi cerveza y me uní a ella, moviendo mis caderas y soltándome el pelo por completo, libre de las reprimendas de Sasuke y mi padre.

Harta de que me oprimieran, acepté la invitación de mi mejor amiga a la que también le caló duro las palabras de nuestra jefa. Era mi primera vez llevando un vestido tan corto, pero al parecer a la población masculina le ha gustado mucho porque tengo a un chico detrás de mí sujetando mis caderas.

Dos cervezas más y miren; Tenten está besándose con un chico y un sujeto se ubicó frente a mí ¿cómo le llaman a esto? ¿sándwich? Pues bien, algo así. Yo estoy en medio mientras ellos se mueven conmigo. Él que está delante pasó sus manos por mi cintura, mientras él que está detrás restregó su erección contra mi culo ¿Cómo se tomarían esto los cabrones de Naruto y Sasuke? Al primero no le importara ¿pero al segundo?

Saqué mi celular de mi sostén y lo elevé por encima de nosotros. En el preciso instante en que tomé la foto y la envié a los estados de WhatsApp; una lengua lamió mi cuello.

Bien, foto perfecta.

Media hora después estoy toda sudada y más animada que nunca. Jamás había hecho algo como esto y se siente demasiado bien, de no haber sido por el puño que chocó con la barbilla del chico que está detrás de mí. Mi garganta se apretó y mis pies se detuvieron cuando Naruto noqueó al otro chico dejándolo junto al otro que se encuentra gimiendo en el suelo.

― ¡¿Qué mierda haces?! ―grité, aunque en el fondo quería que pasara esto. Que sintiera toda la locura que sentí yo cuando muy sutilmente me mandó a la mierda.

Solo que jamás imaginé que algo así pasara, digo, se supone que no siente nada por mí ¿cierto?

― ¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces tú?!

― ¡Eso a ti te importa una mierda, idiota!

Tomó mi brazo y tironeó fuerte, arrastrándome hasta la salida del lugar sin importarle mis protestas. No sabía que se encontraba aquí por la enorme cantidad de gente, pero al ver como iba vestido supuse que vino a pasarla bien. No debería de dolerme, sin embargo, lo hizo. Dolió como los mil demonios que estuviese aquí pasándola bien.

― ¡Ya suéltame! ―Me soltó, ambos de pie en la acera jadeando de la ira―. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Abrió la puerta de un coche y señaló el interior.

―Sube.

― ¿Qué? ―Me reí―. Estás loco, voy a volver adentro y seguiré pasándola bien. Adiós Naruto.

Sujetó mi muñeca y me retuvo.

―No deberías estar aquí, voy a llevarte a tu casa ahora mismo. Estás borracha y cualquiera podría aprovecharse de ti. Sin importar lo que pasó entre nosotros, sigues siendo la hermana de mi amigo. Así que cierra la boca y sube al puto auto, Hinata.

― ¿Aprovecharse de mí? ―grité indignada―. ¿Así como tú?

Retrocedió un paso, con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no sabía que se aprovechó de mis sentimientos? Porque sin importar las reglas que puso al principio, en el corazón no se manda. Uno nunca decide cuando, ni cómo, ni de quién enamorarse. Así que mi culpa, no es.

― ¿Y por qué no debería estar aquí? ¡Ya soy una adulta, maldita sea! ¡Estoy harta de que me trates como a una niña!

― ¿No lo eres?

Me crucé de brazos y lo taladré con la mirada.

―No y lo sabes muy bien, no era una niña cuanto me follaste las veces que quisiste.

―Entonces demuéstralo ―susurró muy cerca de mí―. Vamos a follar y demuestra que no lo eres. Me lo debes por lo que hiciste en mi transmisión.

* * *

 **En el próximo narra fifi, lo juro**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Naruto**_

―Sí, señor ―murmuré sirviéndome una taza nueva de café.

―No me gustó para nada lo que pasó, ya habías alcanzado el maldito récord ―gruñó Kakashi Hatake, el CEO de Nutwork TV. Obviamente; estaba enfadado. Había alcanzado el millón de suscriptores cuando sucedió... aquello y se desató el infierno. Lo peor fue anunciar mi _hiatus_ pues dejaría de percibir ganancias a mi costa.

―Lo sé y lo siento, pero necesito un descanso, de verdad ―Me sentía como una total mierda y conciliar el sueño era misión imposible. Necesitaba descansar, recuperar mis fuerzas y la poca voluntad que me quedaba.

― ¿Qué pasó con la chica?

―Terminé nuestra relación, pero juro que no volverá a pasar algo así.

―Eso espero. Estaremos hablando Naruto... y por favor, regresa pronto.

―Lo haré, gracias ―Colgué y solté un suspiro, sentándome en la mesa de la cocina mirando un punto fijo mientras me perdía una vez más en mis pensamientos, sintiendo como esa losa de culpabilidad se hacía cada vez más pesada.

Dios, la había cagado tan enormemente mal que no hallaba una excusa coherente que justificara mis estúpidas acciones. Si tan solo no me la hubiese follado esa última vez, si no hubiese sucumbido a los malditos celos que me consumían por verla acompañada de Toneri, tal vez la ruptura no hubiese sido tan traumática ni hubiese tenido las consecuencias que tuvo. Pero lo que me carcomía vivo era el hecho de que ella me amara, de que destruyera sus ilusiones y pisoteara sus sentimientos de la forma más vil y cruel.

Era un jodido cobarde.

―Vamos, que sabía muy bien que terminaría en cualquier momento ―Suspiré intentando creerme esa mierda―. Era inevitable.

Terminé de tomar mi café y me acosté en mi cama mirando el techo. No tendría sexo en mucho tiempo, pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba. Era el hecho de que ella estuviese por ahí sintiéndose como una completa mierda por mi culpa. Se merecía algo mejor, y definitivamente yo no era el indicado para dárselo, una buena razón para hacer lo que hice.

*

Coloqué la pesa en su lugar cuando terminé la serie y tomé la toalla tras de mí para limpiarme el sudor. Distraer mi mente lo más que podía era mi única tabla de salvación. No quería pensar mas en ella, en sus lágrimas, en su impotencia y su dolor. En el recuerdo de sus labios, sus ojos oscurecidos de pasión y el sabor de su dulce coño.

Joder, ya la había tenido y tenía que conformarme con eso. Debía dejar de cuestionarme las decisiones que tomé, porque ya no había nada que hacer. Había preferido romperle el corazón y serle leal a mi mejor amigo que seguir en esta relación secreta con ella. Hinata era joven, jamás se conformaría con lo que teníamos y yo no podía ofrecerle más. Pronto lo superaría; me dije, por eso era mejor de esa manera.

Tenía que dejar de fustigarme de una vez por todas, había superado una vez lo que me hacía sentir, una segunda no debía ser un problema.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

―Hoy es viernes de Calava ¿irás? ―preguntó Shikamaru secándose el sudor. Me encogí de hombros reconociendo que salir con mis amigos me haría bien. Seguir con mi vida era la mejor opción para dejar de atormentarme con estos oscuros pensamientos de ¿qué hubiese pasado si...?

―Oye ¿te diste cuenta de lo que pasó entre Sasuke y Toneri?

Me tensé.

― ¿Qué? ―Fijé mis ojos en él.

Shikamaru se carcajeó.

―Toneri le dijo que le gustaba su hermana ¿puedes creerlo? A eso le llamo tener pelotas.

Tragué saliva.

― ¿Y qué dijo Sasuke?

Se encogió de un hombro.

―Lo de siempre, ya sabes. Y eso lo convierte en un total idiota. Su hermana en algún momento llegará a enamorarse de alguien y tendrá que aceptarlo ¿qué mejor que sea de uno de sus amigos? Estaría asegurándose de que la cuidaría y no la lastimaría. Si tu me dijeras que te gusta mi hermana no me pondría en tantas mierdas, porque te conozco y sé que no eres un mal chico.

Me quedé en total silencio sin saber qué pensar de ello.

― ¿Y Toneri?

Mi amigo sacó una botella de agua y bebió.

―Pues, está bastante interesado y sé que visita la cafetería en la que trabaja a diario, pero vamos... todos sabemos que Hinata tiene un crush contigo, obvio que no lo aceptará ―Hizo una pausa―. Hablando de eso ¿qué piensas sobre ello? Ella es sexy, Naruto.

―Sasuke jamás me lo perdonaría, es su hermanita ―suspiré.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

―A la mierda lo que piense Sasuke, lo superará. Ella te gusta ¿no es cierto?

―No digas cosas que no son ―Me levanté y fui por mi mochila.

― ¿Seguro? ―inquirió.

―Sí, nos vemos después, Shika.

Sentí su mirada inquisitiva sobre mí, pero traté de ignorarlo. No necesitaba la astucia de mi amigo en estos momentos.

―Como digas...

*

Sentado en un VIP del Calava mientras fumana mi cigarro número quinientos desde que todo terminó, miraba incómodo todo a mi alrededor. Sentía que ya este no era mi lugar, que este ambiente, el ruido, el alcohol y las mujeres fáciles ya no me llenaban como antes. Suspiré exasperado por estos sentimientos tan contradictorios y sin querer reconocer que sí; la extrañaba. Mis noches habían sido mucho más entretenidas con solo mirar los lunares de su espalda desnuda y los numerosos juegos que me hicieron sentir tan vivo que por momentos creí que mi corazón explotaría.

¿De verdad había superado esos sentimientos?

Saqué mi celular para buscar entretenerme un rato. Todos estaban inmersos bebiendo alcohol, manoseando mujeres o en el caso de Sasuke; mordiendo la lengua de Sakura con su mano dentro de su falda. Respondí unos mensajes de un grupo y luego entré a los estados para...

Mi aliento se esfumó.

Ella había subido una foto, nunca lo había hecho y hubiese preferido que jamás lo hiciera si era este tipo de cosas las que pensaba subir. Empecé a ver manchas rojas y violetas al ver esas manos sobre su cuerpo, la lengua en su cuello, la cerveza en su mano... y al reconocer el mismo ambiente en el que yo me encontraba empecé a empujar a quien sea que se metiera en mi maldito camino.

Nadie. Tocaba. Lo. Que. Es. Mío.

Golpeé a los malditos idiotas lejos de ella una vez los encontré; enroscados en una maraña de cuerpos con ella en medio riendo y moviendo su cuerpo como solo debía hacerlo conmigo, dejándolos gimiendo en el suelo como la mierda que eran. Arrastré a una borracha Hinata fuera del club, sin importarme sus malditos gritos y reclamos ¿Estaba enojada por alejar a esos imbéciles de ella? Pues mal, me valía una puta mierda. Yo estaba jodidamente furioso por que permitiera que pusieran sus sucias manos en su maldito cuerpo.

 _Jódete, todo esto es tu maldita culpa ¿acaso no recuerdas los primeros meses luego de que Sasuke te prohibiera acercarte a ella?_

Gruñí, porque exactamente así fue como empezó todo. Yo en discotecas, borracho, compartiendo la cama con múltiples desconocidas. No deseaba eso para ella, no quería verla sumergida en esa clase de vida.

 _¿Entonces porque hiciste lo que le hiciste? Sabías que la dañarías, era su maldita primera vez..._

―¡Ya suéltame! ―gritó cuando llegamos a la acera. Se tambaleó hacia atrás en esos enormes tacones y no pude evitar gruñir una vez más―. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

―Sube ―gruñí señalándole mi auto.

― ¿Qué? ―carcajeó―. Estás loco, voy a volver adentro y seguiré pasándola bien. Adiós Naruto.

Aferré su muñeca, reteniéndola con el corazón retumbando en mi pecho.

 _Joder, solo deja que se vaya, no tienes ningún maldito derecho de hacerle esto._

―No deberías estar aquí, voy a llevarte a tu casa ahora mismo. Estás borracha y cualquiera podría aprovecharse de ti. Sin importar lo que pasó entre nosotros, sigues siendo la hermana de mi amigo. Así que cierra la boca y sube al puto auto, Hinata.

Sin contar la última vez que nos vimos, puedo asegurar que nunca vi a nadie tan indignado como ella me está mirando justo en este instante.

― ¿Aprovecharse de mí? ―Repitió como si no pudiese creer que dijera semejante mierda―. ¿Así como tú?

 _Touché_.

Me hice hacia atrás, sintiendo dolor en el pecho. Ella tenía razón, joder. Me aproveché de las circunstancias para cumplir con mis egoístas fantasías

― ¿Y por qué no debería estar aquí? ¡Ya soy una adulta, maldita sea! ¡Estoy harta de que me trates como a una niña!

― ¿No lo eres?

Me lanzó dagas con los ojos, más furiosa con cada maldita palabra que decía.

―No y lo sabes muy bien, no era una niña cuando me follaste las veces que quisiste.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella, sintiendo su delicioso olor inundar mis necesitados y abstemios pulmones. No debería, Dios sabe que no, pero no lo podía evitar.

―Entonces demuéstralo ―ronroneé en su oído―. Vamos a follar y demuestra que no lo eres. Me lo debes por lo que hiciste en mi transmisión.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

―¿Qué?

―Escuchaste bien, bruja.

Sus ojos brillaron y pasó su peso de una pierna a otra. Jadeé, recorriendola con la mirada sintiendo mi pulso acelerarse. Llevaba un vestidito rojo corto y sexy que le quedaba como un guante, resaltando esas curvas que devoré a mordidas y lamidas. Viéndola vestida así, tan jodidamente sensual me pregunté por qué demonios continuaba pinchándola con lo de ser una niña todavía cuando Hinata era mil veces más mujer que las chicas de mi edad... luego supe porque lo hacía; para mentirme a mí mismo.

Sacó su celular de su sostén y envió un mensaje por WhatsApp avisándole a su amiga que consiguió un polvo y que iría a follar, la chica respondió diciendole casi lo mismo y no pude evitar soltar un gruñido. Era obvio que ambas habían salido buscando divertirse con quien fuese.

Pasó por mi lado sacudiendo sus caderas y subió al auto, dejándome embriagado con su olor.

Algo me decía que terminaría jodido por mi propia estupidez.

*

Me quité la camisa y los zapatos una vez estuvimos dentro del motel más cercano que encontré. Escuché el agua de la ducha y deseé poder unirme a ella, sin embargo, no me dirigió una sola palabra una vez llegamos aquí, encerrándose en el baño. Saqué mis pantalones y subí en la cama, fumando un cigarrillo para calmar los nervios que me carcomían ¿qué diablos me pasaba?

 _Que después de esto la perderás para siempre, eso_.

Tiré la colilla al basurero y suspiré en el momento en que ella salió del cuarto de baño. El agua goteaba por su piel pálida y ligeramente enrojecida, pero su expresión seguía siendo la misma, fría indiferencia y nulo intercambio de miradas. Retiró la toalla y la dejó caer al suelo, quedando tan gloriosamente desnuda frente a mí y trajendo mi polla a la vida. Mis ojos recorrieron sus pezones rosados y duros, su abdomen plano y terso, la uve entre sus muslos que asomaban los labios delicados de su coño.

Salivé hambriento.

Subió a la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí. La humedad de su coño se filtró a través del boxer e impulsé las caderas para sentirla todavía más. Aferré sus caderas y me hice hacia adelante buscando sus labios, pero en lugar de su deliciosa boca, me encontré con la piel de su mejilla cuando volteó la cabeza hacia un lado.

Un nudo apretó mi maldita tráquea.

―Sin besos ―murmuró con voz monocorde―. Tampoco quiero restricciones ni nada de eso, solo sexo.

La miré con el ceño fruncido, irritándome por dentro.

¿Pensaba jugar así? Bien.

Le di la vuelta y la puse en cuatro, tensándome cuando ni siquiera un jadeo salió de su boca. Recorrí su coño con un dedo, revolviendo la humedad entorno a su clítoris. Vi sus hombros tensarse y sus puños apretarse contra las sábanas, sin embargo, no gimió, ni se quejó. Restregué mi polla contra sus nalgas y luego la penetré de golpe, impactando mis caderas contra las suyas. Empecé a embestirla con fuerza, mordiéndome los labios cuando su excitación bañó mi bajo vientre y mis bolas, aguantándome los gemidos cuando su carne caliente y suave se apretó en torno a mi polla.

Froté su clítoris con dureza, dejando salir un gemido cuando más de su humedad me inundó, el sonido lascivo de mi polla y su coño en contacto erizó mis poros y calentó mis orejas, no obstante, sentía la ausencia de algo; su voz, sus gemidos, sus mejillas sonrojada, sus dulces muecas de placer y esa mirada de adoración que solo sus ojos podían reflejar. Intenté voltearla, solo para ver como sus dientes mordían con fuerza la piel de su propio antebrazo con el fin de evitar que sus gemidos salieran.

Gruñí, azotando mis caderas con más fuerza.

La giré bruscamente, sosteniendo sus muñecas en lo alto de su cabeza mientras me aseguraba de rodar mis caderas para acariciar su pequeño centro de placer. Gimió, girando su cabeza a un lado para evitar que nuestros ojos se conectaran. Un dolor agudo empezó a lacerar mi pecho al ver que no funcionaba, que por muy excitada y mojada que estuviese no iba a mirarme a la maldita cara.

―Mírame ―rugí.

No lo hizo.

Me enterré profundo en ella y pasé las manos bajo sus hombros, levantándola en el aire hasta que ambos estuvimos sentados, uno frente al otro con sus piernas rodeando mi cadera. Sus ojos vidriosos se fijaron en los míos justo antes de que me metiera uno de sus pezones en la boca. Jadeó, hundiendo sus uñas sin reparos en mi piel, y sujetando sus caderas la azoté con fuerza impulsando mis caderas con más rapidez. La vi morderse el labio, apretar los párpados y dejar salir unos pequeños gemidos cuando el clímax la alcanzó.

Aullé de placer, sintiendo su orgasmo apretar mi polla mientras la veía sucumbir entre mis brazos sin detener mis embestidas en ningún momento, sintiendo el chorro de su esencia caliente cubrir mi ombligo. Se sujetó a la cima un minuto entero antes de caer rendida sobre mí, pero en el preciso instante en que los destellos de mi propio orgasmo rodearon mi mente, ella se impulsó hacia arriba sacando mi polla de su coño; un hilo transparente de su corrida chorreó sobre mi polla pulsante, sin embargo, eso no fue lo que me dejó estupefacto... sino ella fuera de la cama.

― ¿Qué? ―barboteé, respirando agitado, insatisfecho e incrédulo de lo que mis ojos veían.

Hinata se subió las bragas, se puso su sostén y por último su vestido. Me lanzó la mirada más helada que jamás haya visto sin importarle mi estado tenso, sudoroso y tembloroso.

Recogió sus zapatos y se dirigió a la puerta.

Reaccioné en el último segundo apresurándome fuera de la cama, tambaleándome en mis propios pies.

― ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ―grité desconcertado. Mis pulmones ardían por la fuerte respiración

Se detuvo y sentí mi mundo hundirse bajo mis pies cuando su voz fría llegó a mis oídos.

―Nada... lo mismo que me hiciste tú a mí ―Me miró sobre su hombro―. He pagado mi deuda, Naruto. Adiós.

Solo el sonido leve de la puerta al cerrarse quedó suspendido en el aire una vez ella se fue y salió de mi vida para siempre.

 **Perdón por la tardanza**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Naruto**_

Cuando le dije a Hinata que tuviera sexo conmigo: lo hice solo para ver como reaccionaría. Jamás pensé que lo hubiese superado tan rápido, que se hubiese comportado de esa forma... como si ya no me quisiera más.

Esa fue una parte suya que jamás esperé ver, aunque, se suponía que esa era la Hinata que siempre quise a la hora de empezar esta sórdida relación ¿cierto? Entonces... ¿Por qué lo que hizo me dolió tanto? ¿Por qué aceptó acostarse conmigo otra vez si iba a ser de esa manera?

Terminé de arreglar mi cabello y suspiré intentando despejar mi mente. Hoy iniciaría de nuevo con las transmisiones, no podía postergarlo más, Nutwork no había dejado de molestarme los últimos días para que volviera, solo que no me sentía preparado, a pesar de que acepté después de tanta insistencia. Entré en mi estudio y me dejé caer en mi silla mirando la pantalla apagada como si fuese la jodida cosa más interesante que hubiese visto, mientras recordaba lo que sucedió después de que ella se fuera, desechándome tal como yo la deseché a ella. Fue un completo shock; debo decir, jamás me había sentido de esa forma, tan humillantemente rechazado. Me sentí tan mal, tan jodidamente mal que terminé riéndome de mi propia desgracia.

Así se sintió ella...

Me recriminé a mí mismo; había terminado. No valía la pena seguir pensando en eso.

Ajusté la máscara de Kyubi en su sitio y acomodé todo para un nuevo show; lo único en lo que debía concentrarme ahora.

Di click a transmitir en vivo y todo empezó... de nuevo.

―Hola a todas, habla Bj Kyubi ―Sonreí metiéndome en el papel―. Ha pasado un tiempo... ―Intenté explicar lo que había sucedido, consciente de que había decepcionado a mis fans. Más que por el dinero, la admiración que ellas me hacían sentir llenaba un vacío que siempre me acompañó. Era genial sentir que tantas personas te querían―... y por eso ya no salgo con ella nunca más, así que no más especulaciones. Gracias por esperar mi regreso. Me aseguraré de no decepcionarlas de nuevo.

La caja del chat empezó a llenarse de mensajes; todos positivos gracias al cielo, pidiendo que les mostrara mis brazos, mi pecho, mi polla. Y así; el show comenzó a ponerse caliente, fui desnudándome poco a poco, intentando complacerlas como jamás había hecho antes. Había muchos más espectadores de lo usual y el dinero seguía llegando como lluvia caída del cielo.

Entonces ¿por qué todo esto carecía de sentido?

Me vine en mi mano minutos después; jadeando y completamente miserable. Revisé los comentarios, intentando sentir la satisfacción que venía después de cada show.

 _ **Camalalita:**_ _whoaaaaaaa, ese es nuestro Kyubi_

 _ **AoiDandelion:**_ _Te extrañé, Kyubi! 3_

 _ **bruxi:**_ _Tan guapoooooo *-*_

Suspiré.

―Bien, eso es todo por hoy ―murmuré cansado, restregando mi pelo entre mis dedos, sin embargo, algo hacía falta, algo no estaba bien.

Tecleé rápidamente en la casilla de _buscar_ , tal vez ella...

 _ **El usuario Hime0612**_

 _No está participando en el chat_

 _OK_

Tragué saliva, sintiéndola más espesa y amarga.

―Los veré a todos la próxima vez ―Terminé la transmisión.

Quité la máscara y la lancé lejos, desplomándome contra la silla con la vista fija en el techo. Las transmisiones, como dije antes, satisfacían ciertos deseos. Existía esa sensación de ser querido por muchos, pero ahora, ya no estoy satisfecho a pesar del dinero. La única persona que puede llenar este vacío es...

Basta, lo único que quiero es follármela otra vez. Esto... solo soy yo sintiéndome caliente... Sí, eso es lo que es.

* * *

― ¿Naruto? ―Bajé la botella de agua y enrosqué la tapa cuando una voz femenina me llamó. Completamente sudado por el duro ejercicio; giré sobre mi eje encontrándome con Shion, un viejo ligue.

―Ah, hola Shion.

Ella sonrió dándome una mirada significativa que conocía muy bien. La había follado cuando todavía era un adolescente que fantaseaba con la hermana menor de su mejor amigo. Se parecían, así que no fue difícil engañar a mi mente con eso. Hasta que simplemente me aburrí, podía ser muy bonita, pero era hueca por dentro. Lo que veías por fuera era todo lo que tenía para ofrecer, y su contacto nunca despertó nada. Preferí que termináramos por las buenas cuando empezó a ponerse más intensa y pegajosa, siempre fue así con todas mis amantes, huía ante el mínimo resquicio de algo más que atracción física.

― ¿Podrías echar un vistazo a mi formulario por mí? No hay ningún instructor cerca ―Se mordió el labio mientras se retorcía un mechón de su rubio cabello―. ¿Podrías ayudarme solo esta vez?

Tomé mi toalla y me la puse en la nuca.

―Claro, supongo que podría un set.

* * *

―Ocho, nueve, diez ―Conté desinteresadamente―. Tu rutina parece estar bien. Solo continúa haciendo lo que haces.

Me di la vuelta. Sabía que lo de supervisarla era pura mierda, Shion nunca dejó de desearme e intentar que volviese con ella a pesar de los años, cosa que no estaba dispuesto a hacer ni loco.

Una vez terminaba con una, no volvía a verla jamás.

―Espera un momento ―Detuve mis pasos y la miré enarcando una ceja. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, recordándome a...

Sacudí la cabeza.

―Um, podría invitarte a un café, ya sabes, por haberme ayudado ―susurró acercándose sigilosamente hacia a mí, hasta que sus pechos cubiertos por un top negro deportivo se presionaron en mi brazo―. Fuiste muy amable, además, hace tiempo que no te veo, podríamos charlar un rato y...

Recorrí su cuerpo con los ojos muy lentamente, reconociendo que no se veía para nada mal. Se me estaba insinuando descaradamente; consciente de como la miraba, y por un momento pensé que no estaría mal un revolcón con ella, siempre y cuando le dejara claro que solamente eso sería.

 _Yo te amo, Naruto, te amo más que a nadie y ya no puedo callarme más._

Un sudor espeso se formó en mi nuca y mi aliento se trabó en mi garganta. Fue como si ella estuviese aquí; presenciando con ojos llorosos mi encuentro con Shion, y fue más de lo que pude soportar. Me alejé a paso rápido ignorándola mientras intentaba que el aire llegara a mis pulmones.

Este no era yo caliente por Hinata, esto era totalmente diferente de antes. Algunos sentimientos persistían allí, pero, yo la alejé, yo la hice a un lado, continuó y lo superó ¿Qué demonios es lo que me está pasando? ¿Qué jodida mierda quiero de Hinata?

 _Necesito verla_.

Llamé a su número, una y otra vez sin recibir respuesta. Me mandaba al maldito buzón de voz y empecé a desesperarme ¿Dónde podría estar ella a esta hora?

 _La cafetería..._

Eché a correr cuando sentí las primeras gotas caer. No había notado las nubes negras que empezaron a cubrir el cielo, ni la maldita decoración de San Valentín que teñía los escaparates de todas las tiendas del centro de Boston en color rojo, menuda mierda. Cuando llegué al local donde trabajaba; estaba totalmente empapado, sin embargo, no me importó. Solo quería volver a verla, una sola vez más.

―Bienvenido ―dijo la mujer mayor que supuse era la dueña―. ¿Podría tomar su orden?

Paseé mi mirada por todo el lugar, pero solo estaba esa mujer y la chica castaña que siempre la acompañaba, a Hinata no la vi por ninguna parte.

― ¿Hinata? ―Jadeé―. ¿Está ella ahora?

Su amiga me lanzó una mirada de esas que; de ser verdaderamente mortíferas, habría acabado conmigo en un instante. Era obvio que me odiaba, que sabía lo que le había hecho y empecé a sentirme mal ¿y si habría renunciado?

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres con Hinata? ―escupió la chica cruzándose de brazos.

Me atraganté.

―Um... bueno...

 _¡Piensa en algo, idiota!_

―Hinata dejó de trabajar aquí.

El oxígeno abandonó mis pulmones y una pesadez molesta se ubicó justo en el centro de mi pecho.

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

―Jefa, tuve que comprar un tipo diferente de fruta porque...

Era ella.

Volteé rápidamente al escuchar su voz, no obstante, no estaba sola. Toneri; ese infeliz hijo de puta la acompañaba, sentí mis pupilas arder cuando los vi juntos y tan cerca, apretando los puños mientras trataba de contener a la bestia que rugía en mi interior que lo destrozara ahí mismo.

Hinata se detuvo abruptamente cuando me reconoció, pero disimuló la sorpresa colocándose esa mascara que usó la última vez que nos vimos, esa fría indiferencia que sin saber me lastimaba tanto.

―Este chico está buscándote, Hina ―dijo su jefe tras de mí.

― ¿Naruto? ―susurró ella.

Ignoré a Toneri y puse mi atención en ella; y estaba hermosa. Era un maldito bastardo al compararla con la belleza clásica y corriente de Shion, porque no había forma de que se parecieran en lo más mínimo. Hinata era perfecta; brillaba con luz propia, su increíble belleza destacaba por encima de cualquiera, su precioso pelo negro; ese que siempre me puso como loco al verlo caer por sus hombros, estaba sujeto en una sencilla cola de caballo que resaltaba su cuello delgado y limpio, sus ojos, aunque carecían de ese brillo especial que los hacía resaltar como una piedra preciosa; seguían siendo la cosa más bonita que alguna vez miré.

Ella siempre sería mi fantasía.

―Yo... um, no estabas contestando tu teléfono así que vine a buscarte pensando que tal vez estarías aquí. Tengo algo que decirte...

―Estoy trabajando ahora ―Me interrumpió. Le tiré dagas a Toneri con los ojos, sin embargo, el imbécil no se movió, atento a nuestro intercambio de palabras.

―No importa, esperaré a que tu turno termine.

Sus parpados se abrieron sorprendidos al oír lo que haría.

―Hina, puedes usar una mesa para charlar, no hay problema ―exclamó su jefe―. Tomen asiento ¿les gustaría algo de beber?

―No, hablaremos afuera ―Negó ella con la cabeza y miró a Toneri. Contuve el aire ¿estaba saliendo con él? ― Nos vemos después.

―Claro, no te preocupes.

―No tardaré mucho, tomaré un paraguas ―indicó ella a su jefe, entonces la seguí.

Toneri se fue caminando despreocupadamente, sacudiendo una mano a nosotros a modo de despedida. No correspondí a su gesto, nunca me cayó bien cuando empezó a formar parte de mi círculo de amigos y ahora podía decir que lo odiaba más. Hinata me señaló el local cerrado del frente, así que cruzamos la calle hasta estar bajo el pequeño techo. La vi sacudir el paraguas y dejarlo apoyado contra la pared.

De repente, no sabía qué decirle.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto? ―inquirió ella en voz baja. Por un segundo quise sujetar su barbilla y obligarla a que me mirase, a pesar de que sabía que no era mi derecho hacerlo―. ¿Hay algo qué se te olvidó decir?

―Um... yo ―La tenía en frente ¿por qué mi corazón latía tan rápido? ― Cómo... ¿cómo has estado últimamente?

Frunció sus preciosas cejas y me lanzó una mirada desconcertada. Yo mismo deseé patearme por ser tan idiota, solo quería que me dijera que no tenía nada con ese malnacido, solo eso.

― ¿Viniste hasta acá solo por eso? ―Me cuestionó―. No hay nada entre nosotros ahora, así que eso no debe importarte.

Una punzada laceró mi pecho.

―Lo sé.

Mierda ¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

 _Solo la quiero de vuelta..._

―Estuve pensando... quiero que volvamos a tener... lo que teníamos, Hinata.

 _Agh_ ¡¿Qué jodida mierda pasa por mi cabeza?!

―Creo que me precipité aquel día y... es un desperdicio que las cosas terminen así, ya sabes, fue divertido y...

¡Mierda!

 _¿Qué coño estás diciendo, Naruto?_

―La cosa es que yo...

 _No quiero hacerlo con nadie que no seas tú._

― ¿Te has vuelto loco? ―escupió. Alcé la mirada y vi su mueca furiosa, me encogí por dentro―. No puedo creer que acabas de preguntarme eso.

Un estremecimiento maligno recorrió toda mi piel.

―Tú... ―Vi su labio inferior temblar―. ¿Me amas, Naruto?

Mi pulso se disparó frenético, aporreando mis costillas como si fueran la batería de alguna banda de rock. Balbuceé algo, no supe qué, simplemente sentía como mis piernas comenzaban a temblar, como mi frente y mis labios se llenaban de sudor.

Sin embargo, ella no vaciló ni un instante, segura como solo Hinata era.

―Te pregunté si me amas.

Me sentí enfermo, acorralado, un toro de lidia frente a su matador, amenazado y a la defensiva, buscando un punto débil al cual atacar, un hueco por donde escapar.

―Supe algo esa última vez, yo... no puedo acostarme con alguien a quien no amo ―Apartó la mirada, sentí dolor al escucharla―. También... obviamente se aplica a la inversa, no puedo acostarme con alguien que no me ama...

Soltó un suspiro de resignación, como si llevase un peso profundo sobre sus hombros. La vi ladear su cabeza; como si no soportase mirarme a la cara, y sus hombros temblorosos acompañaron a sus manos hechas puños.

Tragué la amarga saliva que se acumuló en mi boca.

―Solo siento dolor cuando estoy contigo.

Di un paso, con la respiración agitada, sintiéndome mareado por como las cosas se estaban dando, incrédulo de que me estuviese mandando a la mierda de la forma más digna que jamás imaginé. Dios, esta chica estaría para siempre presente en mi vida, en mis recuerdos.

―Deberías irte antes de que llueva más fuerte ―Tomó el paraguas y lo empujó en mis manos―. Tómalo, y no vuelvas a buscarme nunca más.

Jadeé cuando escuché sus ultimas palabras, viendo entre nubarrones como su figura cruzaba la calle bajo el torrencial aguacero, alejándose más y más lejos posible de mí. Solté un gruñido de estupefacción y poseído por la ira hacia mí mismo, estampé el maldito paraguas en el asfalto.

Me agaché tirando de las hebras de mi pelo, desesperado y furioso.

Esto no era lo que se suponía que tenía que suceder.

 _Esto no es lo que tenía que suceder..._

* * *

 **Ay fifi. B es de la berga que acabas de valer -.-**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Naruto_**

Exhalé y una larga cortina de humo se alzó frente a mí. Acurrucado en mi sofá de cuero negro, acompañado de numerosas botellas de Jack Daniels y toallitas húmedas manchadas de semen; reflexionaba una y otra vez los acontecimientos del último mes.

Bebía para anestesiarme, para quitarme de encima este dolor que me oprimía el pecho, esa sensación de que me encontraba incompleto y sobre todo esa pesada carga que me decía que todo lo que estaba sufriendo era mi culpa.

Que yo sólito me busqué lo que me estaba pasando.

Sonreí y volví a beber de la dulce y amarga botella al mismo tiempo que rememoraba mi último encuentro con la chica que protagonizó mis más húmedos sueños y fantasías. Haberle pedido aquello fue un error garrafal y no tenía excusas para justificar mi terrible comportamiento más que el maldito nerviosismo que me atravesó una vez la tuve enfrente. Tanto tiempo me regocijé en mi auto control, en mi capacidad de moderar mis reacciones y manejar mis emociones para terminar siendo el peor gilipollas conocido jamás.

Unos breves toques en la puerta me hicieron tragar la bebida con fuerza sin dejarme disfrutar de la dulce quemazón sino el ardor en la garganta provocado por el rápido movimiento. Me levanté, coloque la botella en la mesita de café y patee bajo el sofá las toallitas sucias y la caja con las que todavía quedaban limpias.

Así de patético era: consolándome a mí mismo mientras la chica que quería probablemente ya me había reemplazado por otro.

Me maree al reparar en esa palabra; querer.

Volvieron a tocar.

―Ya voy ―grité conteniendo la náusea. Quité el seguro y abrí, encontrándome con Sakura, la pelirrosa que volvió loco a mi mujeriego amigo.

―Hola Naruto ―Puso frente a mí una tupperware color turquesa junto a su brillante sonrisa, que decayó una vez captó mi desastroso aspecto―. ¿Estás bien?

―Eh, sí. ―No quería que entrará, pero vi su determinación pues Sakura era una chica que buscaba ayudar a los demás desinteresadamente.

― ¿Puedo pasar?

―Claro.

―Hice pastel de chocolate por San Valentín ―Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y aparté la mirada. Lo había olvidado. El puto día que pasaba siempre solo―. Y sobró bastante así que le dije a Sasuke que te traería.

―Gracias.

Coloco la tupperware en la barra del desayunador y luego se sentó frente a mí mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba las botellas medio vacías.

― ¿Pasa algo Naruto? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Diablos, hacía demasiado tiempo que no escuchaba esas palabras. Sasuke era mi mejor amigo, pero había cuestiones que no podía hablarlas con él. Mi verdadero trabajo. La obsesión por su hermana que tan grande se hizo en cuestión de un mes.

―Yo... No sé.

―No se lo diré a Sasuke ―Apreté los dientes―. Sé que tiene que ver con él.

― ¿Lo prometes?

―Por supuesto. Jamás te defraudaría. Eres mi amigo y soy feliz gracias a ti, por aconsejar a Sasuke y habernos hecho abrir los ojos.

Medité durante unos segundos si decirle o no, aunque al final me decidí. Estaba consumiéndome y pronto me volvería una bomba de relojería. Necesitaba sacarlo fuera, y tal vez, Sakura tendría las respuestas que necesitaba ¿era un mal amigo? ¿Desleal, cínico?

―Yo... lo traicioné, Sakura. Traicioné a Sasuke y todo... todo para nada ―Aspiré con fuerza, mi pecho hinchándose de culpabilidad―. Cometí la mayor estupidez del mundo, soy un jodido egoísta.

― ¿Por qué?

―Yo... toqué lo único que no debía tocar.

― ¿Te refieres a Hinata?

Levanté la mirada, sorprendido porque lo adivinara así de fácil. Debió de verlo en mi cara pues soltó un suspiro y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra.

―No es difícil adivinarlo si pones atención. De hecho, los he estado mirando desde aquella vez en la cafetería cuando ambos hirvieron de celos por culpa de Amaru y Toneri ―Junté los párpados al recordar ese día, y la bola de acontecimientos que vinieron después. Ella cumpliendo mis fantasías, fascinándome más de lo que ya estaba, reviviendo aquello por lo que tanto luché por olvidar. Ese día algo importante sucedió, fue ahí cuando escupí hacia arriba―. Solo respóndeme algo ¿te acostaste con ella?

Asentí.

―Y por lo que veo, no terminó bien ―conjeturó.

―No. No podía seguir haciendo esto. No podía seguir traicionando mi amistad con Sasuke, la única persona que me ayudó en el mundo. Desde el principio me dejó claro que su hermana es intocable y ella no se merece estar conmigo a escondidas.

― ¿Qué le dijiste?

―Que había sido divertido, pero que era mejor dejarlo así.

― ¿Cuándo?

Mordí mi labio, no queriendo contarle la forma en que la lastimé, todo por culpa de mis malditos celos.

―Justo después de follar―admití mirando mis pies, totalmente avergonzado y arrepentido por haberle hecho eso; por haberla humillado de esa forma.

―Dios, eres un completo idiota. Ahora comprendo porque se está comportando de esa forma.

― ¿Qué? ―exclamé.

―Sasuke está furioso con ella porque sale a divertirse y bebe demasiado. Supuse que algo había pasado porque ella no es así. Aunque no presté mucha atención y trate de disuadir a Sasuke de llamar a su padre. Hinata está atravesando una época rebelde y pues... es normal, seguro se hartó de la vida que le han hecho vivir y con esto de que te la follaras y la desecharas como a las otras debió ser el detonante que necesitaba.

Empecé a sentir como mis sienes aturdían mi cabeza.

― ¿Por qué dices eso?

Soltó el aire de golpe, peinándose sus cortos cabellos con los dedos.

―Sasuke es muy autoritario con su hermana y eso no está bien. Una cosa es querer cuidar a tu hermana menor y otra hacerla sentir algo raro y sin valor para mantenerla aislada de todo y todos.

Me atraganté con mi propia saliva, sintiendo mis globos oculares arder al reparar en el significado de las palabras de Sakura.

―Hinata es una chica muy hermosa y dulce, su inocencia atrae a los hombres sin querer y sin que ella se percate. Era virgen ¿cierto? ―Tosí desviando la mirada―. Eso no es casualidad, Naruto. Sasuke se ha encargado de espantar a cada chico que se interese en ella y créeme, eso no es nada. ¿Crees que vale la pena sufrir por la chica que quieres y hacerla sufrir a ella porque Sasuke es un celoso machista? Porque él sabe que Hinata está enamorada de ti tanto como sabe que tú todavía sientes cosas por ella.

―Es mi amigo y...

―Y te ayudó, sí, comprendo eso... pero eso también aplica a él ¿sabes? Si de verdad fuese tu mejor amigo comprendería que ustedes se aman, un verdadero amigo querría verte feliz, Naruto.

―Yo no... ―Enmudecí restregando mis manos húmedas, incapaz de negarlo si miraba los ojos verdes de Sakura.

El peso de lo que acababa de revelarme fue asentándose con fuerza en mí, abriéndome los ojos situaciones que antes no vi. Cuando veía a Hinata en la universidad, casi siempre estaba sola, lo que sucedía a menudo pues su amiga y ella pertenecían a diferentes facultades. Recordaba como hace varios años Sasuke organizaba fiestas en su casa y la encerraba en su habitación con la excusa de que no tenía edad o madurez suficiente para estar allí, con nosotros. Como a veces la reñía o le decía que se veía gorda si alguna prenda revelaba un poco más de piel o marcaba su figura, como su cara se hundía en la humillación cuando su propio hermano se burlaba de ella por gustar de la gastronomía en lugar de la economía, los mangas shonen o escuchar a One Direction en vez de Queen.

Él era demasiado cruel con ella y eso no era amor, protección... eso era rechazo.

―Piensa muy bien sobre todo ello, Naruto. Sasuke deberá comprender que su hermana es una mujer hecha y derecha y que tú, sin importar que seas su amigo, eres un buen chico y la amas.

Se acercó a mí, besó mi frente y se despidió pidiendo que disfrutara del pastel.

¿La amo?

¿De verdad lo hacía?

A mi mente vino un recuerdo que atesoraba con todo mi corazón, un recuerdo demasiado significativo pues fue cuando mis sentimientos por ella empezaron a nacer. Fue en mi primer año de Universidad, Sasuke y yo nos habíamos conocido en la preparatoria jugando para el equipo de futbol, ya saben, lo típico, fiestas, alcohol, chicas... hasta el día que conocí a su hermana.

―Mierda ―exclamó Sasuke mirando la pantalla de su iPhone y encendiendo el motor de su BMW―. Odio esto.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―dije encendiendo un cigarrillo.

―Joder, Naruto ¿de verdad tienes que encender esa mierda dentro del auto?

Me encogí de hombros cuando condujo fuera del estacionamiento.

―Debemos ir por mi hermana al aeropuerto, al parecer convenció a mi padre de sacarla del internado ―Arrugué las cejas al reconocer que a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevábamos siendo amigos no conocía a su hermana, pues ella estudiaba en Londres en un internado exclusivo para chicas. Según lo que Sasuke mencionó de pasada una vez, solía venir a pasar las vacaciones para luego volver a Inglaterra, todo porque su padre era incapaz de criar a su hija.

―No la conozco.

―Es un maldito fastidio, hombre ―gruñó―. Nunca conoció a nuestra madre y mi padre la sobreprotege demasiado, a veces me desespera lo tímida e inocentona que es. Te lo juro, le han visto la cara de estúpida más de una vez por no tener una pizca de malicia.

―No seas tan cabrón ¿cuántos años tiene?

―Está por cumplir los quince y va a ser un jodido dolor en el culo tenerla en casa todos los días.

Supe por qué lo decía cuando llegando al aeropuerto me señaló a una chica con uniforme aguardando junto a una maleta. Su pelo era negro y largo, muy brillante, llevaba uniforme, falda oscura y corta, medias al muslo y chaleco negro, jodidamente caliente. Parecía sacada de una película erótica cuya trama se basaba en el profesor que se folla a su alumna, demasiado hermosa y sexy para ser verdad, y eso que creía haber visto a muchas chicas sexys en mi vida.

Sasuke aparcó y abrió la puerta, lo seguí y nos acercamos justo en el instante en que ella cruzaba la calle, abandonando su maleta como si no fuese nada.

― ¿Qué mierda? Joder ¡Hinata! ―Nos ignoró y continuó su camino―. ¡Maldita sea con esta chica! Tengo una cita, hombre, no puedo llegar tarde.

Con la boca abierta observamos como compraba un hot dog y una bebida en un puesto ambulante para luego volver a cruzar la calle.

―Si tenías hambre podríamos haber pasado por allí.

―No es para mí ―indicó su suave voz. Sasuke la detuvo por el brazo, gruñéndole en la cara, sin embargo, no puse atención a lo que mi amigo decía, embobado en la preciosa cara de su hermana. Lucía como un ángel, piel increíblemente pálida, pecas tenues, ojos grises enormes y una boquita roja de lo más apetecible.

Mi polla saltó dentro de mis pantalones, sorprendiéndome por la inmediata reacción.

―Solo es para esa chica ―Señaló a una indigente que, a pesar de su aspecto sucio, flaco y nauseabundo, se notaba que era joven... y drogadicta―. Déjame darle esto y nos iremos.

―Claro, después de que te quite todo lo que traes y te rebane el cuello. Además ¿por qué traes puesto el maldito uniforme?―dijo con desdén mientras la miraba de los pies a la cabeza― ¿No pudiste cambiarte acaso o querías que todos los putos pasajeros te miraran las piernas?

―No tuve tiempo y...

―Sí claro.

―Piensa lo que quieras, déjame darle esto a la chica y nos iremos, Sasuke. Por favor

―Dije que...

―Basta Sasuke ―Interrumpí sin alejar mi mirada de la hermosa chica frente a mí―. Iré con ella y no pasará nada.

―Rápido entonces, allá ustedes si los asaltan ―Se dio la vuelta y se alejó en dirección a su auto, gruñendo algo sobre su cita y lo de llegar tarde.

Hinata entonces fijó sus ojos en mí y estuve seguro de que contuve el aire; eran realmente preciosos. Una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en sus carnosos labios y me extendió su mano. La tomé, acariciando con mi pulgar su suave y cálida piel. Solo ese contacto envió estremecimientos de calor por todo mi cuerpo.

―Gracias, soy Hinata ―dijo soltando mi mano. Inmediatamente extrañé su calidez.

―Mucho gusto, soy Naruto ―susurré perdido en el mar gris de sus ojos.

―Solo le daré esto a ella y nos vamos.

―Claro, no te preocupes.

La acompañé y me quedé a su lado totalmente admirado al escuchar su voz amable cuando le entregó la comida a la chica, cuyos dientes chuecos y amarillos se mostraron cuando con una sonrisa le agradeció el gesto. Nunca había conocido a una chica, mucho menos una adolescente adinerada como ella, hacer algo así por alguien menos afortunado.

Creo que ese fue el momento en el que empecé a enamorarme de ella.

No fue su extrema belleza; fue su preciosa personalidad lo que me cautivó, sus sonrisas amables, su tímida voz, su humildad y delicadeza. Aun cuando me alejé de ella y no volví a pisar su casa, aun cuando hundido en mi propia miseria empecé mi vida como Bj; yo seguía pensando en ella, y hoy; después de tantas pendejadas, fui consciente de lo que yo mismo me negaba a ver; seguía enamorado de ella y ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra ese sentimiento, la había lastimado, me había hecho daño a mí mismo y todo por una lealtad que a pesar de ser muy importante en mi vida; no valía la pena si debía sacrificar mi propia felicidad y la de la chica que amo.

Porque sí, eso era lo que yo sentía por ella y lo que debí responder cuando me preguntó:

¿Me amas, Naruto?

De vuelta en mi sofá, con una mano restregándome el pelo, la mirada fija en el techo, el corazón a punto de salírseme del tórax y una sonrisa estúpida plasmada en mi rostro; fui capaz de responder.

―Sí... te amo, Hinata.

Y fue ahí cuando tomé la decisión de que lucharía por ella, de que Sasuke no tenía ni un puto derecho de prohibirme estar con ella si los dos sentíamos lo mismo. Sí, me ayudó y le agradeceré de por vida, pero la quería, ella valía mucho más de lo que su propio hermano creía, que era hermosa, amable, una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero sobre todo... la mujer de mis sueños y hoy; el amor de mi vida.

 **De verdad, perdónenme en serio por haberme tardado tanto, es que me enredé y no sabía como plasmar cuándo Naruto empezó a tener sentimientos por Hinata, pues, aunque la historia está basada en Bj Alex traté de darle una trama diferente de la historia original; allí el Bj no conocía al chico antes de que él descubriera que él es Bj Alex. Además, de que por ser estas fechas se me complicó demasiado sentarme a escribir.**

 **Mil disculpas, de verdad :c**

 **Feliz Navidad superatrasada y nos leemos pronto en la nueva actualización. Les daré un pequeñísimo spoiler: aparece un nuevo chico y nuestro actor porno morirá de celos JUAJUAJUAAAAAA xD**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Naruto_**

Abotoné mi camisa celeste y enrollé las mangas hasta mi antebrazo. Suspiré, mirándome en el espejo, viendo en mis ojos ese singular brillo que hace tanto no sentía. El mismo que me hacía suspirar cuando a escondidas le tomaba fotos a la hermana de mi mejor amigo mientras se bronceaba en un minúsculo bikini blanco, recostada en las tumbonas de la piscina de su casa, o cuando entraba a hurtadillas al cuarto de lavabo y robaba un par de sus bragas usadas.

Jodido hijo de puta, realmente estoy enfermo.

Solo que hoy los síntomas eran diferentes, hoy era consciente de mis verdaderos sentimientos.

La amaba.

Dios, cuanto la amaba.

Había pasado varios años de mi vida saltando de mierda en mierda, de mujer en mujer, probando el SM, sintiéndome incómodo porque la quería a ella de rodillas, atada, amordazada y vendada, no las tipas que siempre frecuentaban esos clubs. Había sentido un vacío tan grande las veces que busqué placer allí, que me había recluido en mi propio mundo de fantasía; las transmisiones por internet a cambio de dinero.

Hoy las cosas iban a cambiar, hoy _yo_ iba a cambiar.

Desde que admití que amaba a Hinata, cada día había sido sumamente doloroso para mí... aunque para ella fue muchísimo peor, todavía recordaba la humillación en su cara, sus labios mordisqueados por sus dientes y el dolor que sus ojos derramaba como una cascada que provenía directamente de su corazón.

Mi corazón se sentía pesado cada vez que pensaba como fue para ella lidiar con todo luego de que abandonó mi apartamento, era obvio que no quisiera mirar mi maldita cara después de eso.

Por eso empecé a frecuentar los puntos que ella frecuentaba en la universidad; los jardines, la cafetería, la biblioteca... poder mirar su rostro, aunque fuese a la distancia era tranquilizador, bello, llenaba un poco ese vacío que no abandona mi interior.

También era incómodo que ella fuese consciente de mi presencia cerca de ella; me estaba comportando como un maldito acosador, pero lo peor de todo era estar al tanto de eso y, aun así, verla apartar la cara y fingir que yo no existía cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban.

 _¿Qué estarás pensando?_

Tragué saliva mientras veía sus enormes esfuerzos por ignorar mi persistente mirada, aquí, en la cafetería de la universidad. Sakura, Sasuke, Toneri, Amaru y Shikamaru parloteaban a mi alrededor, sin embargo, yo solo tenía ojos para ella. Dolía verla así, tan cerca, pero tan lejos, fingiendo que ya no me amaba y luchando por no mirar en nuestra dirección, allí sola, comiendo un sándwich y un café cuando podría estar aquí con nosotros... todo por el hijo de puta que está sentado a mi lado.

De repente, como si no lo soportase más, se puso de pie y se alejó. Solté un suspiro de impotencia, sintiéndome estúpido por haber herido a la chica más asombrosa que he conocido en mi vida.

―Deberías invitarla a la fiesta, Sasuke ―dijo Sakura.

― ¿Para que tome alcohol como si fuese agua? No, gracias.

Sakura resopló.

―Me duele verla allí sola cuando la castaña no la acompaña ¿a ti no?

―Es su vida, Sakura ―refunfuñó Sasuke―. No me interesa.

―Invítala ―interrumpí―. Es tu cumpleaños, Sakura, no dejes que este idiota decida quien va y quién no.

―Oye, imbécil...

―Dios, cállate Sasuke ―gruñó ella, silenciando las conversaciones sobre la mesa―. Hinata me agrada, así que la invitaré. Estoy harta de que seas agradable con nosotros y a ella la excluyas.

―Como quieran ―Sasuke se puso de pie, tomó su mochila, se la aventó al hombro y se alejó.

A veces me preguntaba por qué este idiota es así.

―No te preocupes por él ―terció Shikamaru―. Naruto tiene razón, ve e invítala. Hinata es genial y Sasuke un capullo.

―Si quieren yo puedo decirle...

―No ―gruñí cuando Toneri pronunció esas palabras. Disimuló una sonrisa arrogante y Amaru hizo una mueca, no obstante, igual le tiré dagas con los ojos a ese imbécil―. Yo se lo diré.

―Gracias, Naruto ―susurró Sakura a mi lado.

 _Gracias a ti por darme una excusa para acercarme a ella._

―Ve y arregla las cosas con tu ogro, sinceramente no sé cómo lo soportas.

―Es difícil, te diré.

Vi a los demás salir rumbo a clases antes de que me armara de valor y fuera a buscarla. Solo eso me ponía inquieto, con millones de escenarios posibles y palabras que no sabía decir. Así como quería disculparme, pedirle que me diera una oportunidad y exponer mis verdaderos sentimientos, también quería saber qué es lo que ocultaba Sasuke, por qué era así con su propia sangre.

Me levanté, tomé mis cosas y me acerqué a la mesa que recién ocupó. Un par de chicas miraban curiosas algo allí.

― ¿De quién será? Se nota qué es caro ―comentó una.

― ¿Lo llevamos a la sala de profesores?

Asomé mi cabeza y vi un iPhone rosa sobre la superficie plástica de la mesa. Negué con la cabeza ¿tanta era la incomodidad que le provocaba mi simple presencia que incluso olvidaba su propio teléfono?

―Hola ―Las chicas voltearon hacia mí―. Conozco a la persona que le pertenece el celular, yo puedo devolvérselo, iba a buscarla ahora mismo.

―Oh ¿en serio? ―exclamó una, retorciéndose un mechón rubio con evidente coquetería.

―Sí, yo lo haré.

―Gracias ―Las vi alejarse para luego sentarme ahí mismo donde ella estuvo.

Sostuve el celular entre mis dedos, analizándolo, comprobando que estaba bloqueado y que de fondo de pantalla tenía la imagen de un tal capitán Levi, de ese manga que se ha hecho muy famoso; Shingeki no Kyojin creo que se llama.

―Ni siquiera sabía eso sobre ella, hijo de puta... ―Me recriminé a mí mismo.

Escuché pasos aproximándose apresuradamente hacia mí. Miré sobre mi hombro a Hinata, que se detuvo abruptamente cuando me vio allí, en el mismo lugar donde estuvo hace unos minutos. La palidez de sus mejillas y el sudor sobre sus labios eran la prueba clara de que regresó por su teléfono olvidado.

Y, aun así, se veía hermosa.

Llevaba vaqueros ajustados y rasgados, botas color miel y un jersey de lana color gris. Su precioso cabello se ondulaba sobre sus hombros, desparramado atractivamente.

―Este es tu teléfono ¿verdad? ―Extendí el brazo―. Estaba esperándote para devolvértelo.

Su expresión contrita no me sorprendió en absoluto, pero sí que prácticamente me arrebatara el celular de las manos, girara sobre su eje y se alejara a paso rápido; todo sin pronunciar una palabra.

Joder; eso dolió.

―Hinata ―La alcancé antes de que desapareciera. Se detuvo, sin embargo, no me miró―. Sakura quería invitarte a su fiesta de cumpleaños, será en el apartamento de Sasuke y ella el sábado.

Asintió en silencio y luego simplemente siguió su camino.

Resoplé de frustración. Si de algo estaba seguro, es que éramos productos de nuestras propias decisiones, que esta cosa del destino tal vez no era del todo cierta, que nosotros mismos labrábamos nuestro camino a base de las decisiones que tomábamos y la forma en que enfrentábamos las consecuencias de dicho acto.

―Sí, puede que sea demasiado tarde ―murmuré en voz baja mientras veía el movimiento coqueto de sus caderas al poner más distancia entre nosotros―, pero la quiero a mi lado otra vez... solo necesito saber acercarme.

_

Un trago a mi cerveza. Mi vista en el reloj.

Llevaba así casi cuarenta minutos desde que la pequeña fiesta en casa de Sasuke y Sakura inició. Amaru, a pesar de mi evidente desinterés, continuaba parloteando a mi alrededor. No sé si notaba que esperaba impaciente la llegada de alguien o simplemente no le importaba.

Me encogí de hombros; la verdad es que me daba igual.

Cinco minutos después la vi entrar. Llevaba un vestidito negro de mangas largas y largo por encima de la rodilla, bastante discreto, pero a la vez elegante, a pesar de las chucks blancas que le daban ese toque casual que siempre la caracterizaba.

Venía sola y no se veía muy cómoda que digamos.

La vi saludar a Sakura, darle una bolsa de regalo y luego abrazarla, después le dio un saludo escueto a su hermano y apartó la cara cuando notó mi presencia. La fiesta de Sakura era en plan tranquilo; una cena, música suave, bebidas ligeras y conversaciones entretenidas, no obstante, a ella se le notaba fuera de lugar. Los chicos, obviamente, no dejaban de mirarla y vi a varios guiñarle un ojo, lo que me hacía gruñir, sin embargo, no se le acercaban.

Por primera vez agradecí los celos de Sasuke.

Las chicas en cambio; no se le acercaban, casi que la excluían, mirando con envidia lo guapa y sensual que es sin casi esforzarse por lucir así.

Joder, eso me afectó considerablemente al recordar las palabras de Sakura: Sasuke no solo ahuyentaba a sus pretendientes de ella, prácticamente a todo su círculo social.

Pasamos a la cena y afortunadamente me tocó sentarme frente a ella, sonriendo por ver sus intensos esfuerzos por ignorarme y conversar con Shikamaru, ya que su queridito amigo Toneri; quien supe que se había rendido con ella al saber que me quería, no estaba presente. Las bebidas empezaron a servirse y ella se acurrucó en un rincón, bebiendo vino mientras miraba a todos los demás.

Mierda, solo mirar su cara, sus labios, sus ojos... _mi bruja_.

Di un par de pasos en su dirección, hipnotizado, cuando un tipo se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Paré de golpe.

 _¿Quién demonios es ese bastardo?_

Hinata correspondió su abrazo, toda sonrisas para él. Apreté los puños, me oculté tras una pared y presté atención a su conversación.

― ¿Cómo has estado, Sai?

―Perfectamente bien, Hina ¿y tú?

¿Hina? ¿Con qué puto derecho la llamas Hina?

―En lo que cabe ―Sonrió ella―. No sabía que andabas por aquí.

―Estoy estudiando fotografía, como ya sabes, solo que decidí venir a Boston una vez me aceptaron ―Los ojos oscuros del chico miraron alrededor―. Esta fiesta está bastante aburrida ¿te gustaría ir por una cerveza al pub de la esquina?

―Claro, vamos...

Observé estupefacto como ese maldito bastardo rodeaba sus hombros y la llevaba al ascensor. Antes de darme cuenta, había echado a correr tras ellos.

Jodidamente patético.

Los seguí hasta el pub y tomé asiento tras ellos, utilizando un maldito periódico para ocultarme.

 _Demonios, ¿qué estoy haciendo, escondiéndome como una puta rata?_

Pero necesitaba saber quién es ese chico; es apuesto, alto y fornido y lleva una jodida cámara guindando en su cuello. Su cabello negro, algo largo se rizaba en sus orejas y no dejaba de sonreírle y mirarla con ese maldito brillo en sus ojos, además de que es la primera vez que veo a Hinata ser tan risueña y divertida con alguien que no sea esa chica castaña que trabaja en la cafetería. ¿Quién demonios es? ¿Cuál es su relación?

Quien quiera que sea ¡no me agrada, joder!

No lograba escuchar muy bien, pero los oía contarse cosas, cuchichear y luego reírse a carcajadas, pero lo que más me molestó y me hizo gruñir de la rabia fue verlos tomados de las manos por encima de la mesa. Podía sentir la efervescencia de la bilis subir y bajar por mi esófago.

―No tienes idea lo agradecido que estoy de que estudies aquí también, Hina. Así podremos hacernos compañía en la universidad ¡no conozco a nadie!

―No te preocupes, estamos en las mismas. Ya sabes, siempre me ha costado socializar.

―Entonces perfecto, gracias a ti conoceré mejor el campus y no me sentiré tan solo. ―De repente, el tipo fijó sus ojos en mí y sus cejas se arquearon. Se sacó la cámara de su cuello y apuntó a Hinata―. No te muevas, Hina.

El flash me cegó por un segundo antes de que pudiera cubrirme con el maldito periódico. Hinata chilló, cubriéndose con las manos y riñéndole por no haberle avisado que le tomaría fotografías.

Mierda, por un momento creí que logró captarme.

―Ah, Hina. Solo la primera quedó bien, si no te hubieras movido... todo estaba perfecto, la luz, las sombras...

―A ver ―Por encima del periódico la vi manipular la cámara, soltó un grito ahogado y giró sobre su eje. Me golpeé la rodilla en el suelo, cuando patéticamente me tiré bajo la mesa para que ella no me viera.

Joder, sentía pena de mí mismo.

― ¿Pasa algo?

Largos segundos pasaron.

―No... nada... ¿nos vamos?

―Claro ―Los escuché pagar la cuenta, recoger sus abrigos y luego alejarse a la salida.

Después de ese día, empecé a seguirlos a donde sea que fueran. La curiosidad ganó sobre mí y no pude evitar seguirlos a todos lados, la universidad, la cafetería, pubs, bares, discotecas, maldita sea... nunca se separaban y cada vez que los veía juntos, sentía que mi poco autocontrol se iba a la mierda.

Estaba haciendo la mierda más jodida que he hecho en mi vida por Hinata.

Todavía se me hacía increíble que no se dieran cuenta que los seguía, pero al menos, nunca los vi besarse o pasar la noche juntos ―Sí, los seguía hasta que se despedían en la puerta del edificio donde Hinata vivía―, hasta que un día escuché al bastardo ese decirle que se encontrarían en el Boston Common para una sesión de fotos.

Una. Maldita. Sesión de fotos.

Al parecer y según entendí, el tal Sai, como sabía que se llamaba, tenía un proyecto de fotografía para una de sus clases y Hinata era su modelo. Ese día me puse una gorra, lentes de sol y abrigo con capucha. Al llegar, vislumbré al imbécil ese esperándola, preparando su cámara.

Pero fue cuando ella llegó que se me olvidó como respirar.

Dios, lucía tan hermosa como un ángel en ese vestido blanco, y verla posando de esa forma, tan inocente y angelical, sentada en una banca despreocupadamente, mirando el cielo, su cabello moviéndose gracias a la brisa... mi corazón palpitó como un loco.

―Vamos, Hina. ¡Sonríe un poco!

Sus labios se estiraron y por fin pude ver en su rostro esa hermosa sonrisa sincera que tanto extrañé. Dolía enormemente ver esa sonrisa y saber que nunca la vería sonreír así para mí.

Suspiré como venía haciendo repetidamente en los últimos días.

―Qué demonios he hecho... en serio ―Me lamenté desde donde estaba.

A pesar de que Hinata me rechazó, seguía aquí, aferrándome. No había nada que pudiera hacer, ni siquiera tenía derecho a decirle cómo me siento, no quería ser rechazado otra vez.

Me puse de pie, la vi una última vez y después me alejé. Ya no soportaba viendo como es feliz con otra persona.

 _Ella... definitivamente estaba mejor sin mí._

 **Sé fuerte, estúpida, sé fuerte.jpg**

 **Jajajaja ok, ok, primero que todo disculpas por la tardanza. Ojalá les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima vez**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hinata_**

Tiempo para sanar mi corazón.

Eso era lo que necesitaba.

Suspiré armándome de valor para verlo después de sacarlo de mi vida definitivamente. Tenía que ser firme y lo lograría, por mucho que me doliera; lo haría. Solo que jamás imaginé que se me haría tan difícil y creo que por esa razón me descontrolé un poco..., tal vez demasiado.

Salía con Tenten a todas partes y mis noches se sucedían entre risas, alcohol, besos y toqueteos con múltiples desconocidos, bailar hasta que mis pies no dieran más y no volver a mi departamento hasta el amanecer.

Todo era tan fácil cuando no me encontraba en mis cinco sentidos, o por lo menos, hasta que coincidíamos en la universidad donde su presencia era una constante inevitable.

¿Por qué me miraba tanto?

A menudo me lo topaba en los pasillos, en los jardines. Era tan extraño... Podía ver a Naruto cerca de mí a veces, en la biblioteca, en los recesos o cuando comía algo en la cafetería.

Era tan incómodo...

Tan incómodo que terminé olvidando mi maldito celular cuando su persistente mirada se hizo insoportable. No entendía nada respecto a Naruto, el por qué de su comportamiento, de sus acciones.

¿Por qué me estaba esperando? Y Dios ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo y tener este efecto sobre mí? Ninguno de los chicos con los que había ligado había conseguido borrar la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, de sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo y su voz haciéndome cosas que jamás le permitiría a nadie.

¿Por qué tenía que ser él?

¿Él?

―Este es tu teléfono ¿verdad? ―Sus ojos tan azules y brillantes se hundieron en los míos de una forma que me hizo estremecer. Me miraba como si... como si yo fuese lo más lindo del mundo―. Estaba esperándote para devolvértelo.

Tragué saliva, visiblemente incomoda y desesperada por salir de ahí. Tomé mi teléfono, evitando tocar su piel y huí de ahí como la cobarde que realmente era.

Necesitaba oxígeno. Dios, mis momentos con él serían así de ahora en adelante. Mi corazón se descontrolaría de tal forma que era casi inevitable que no quedara como una idiota enamorada del chico que rompió su corazón.

―Hinata ―Paré al instante rogando porque me dejara ir, esto era demasiado para mí―. Sakura quería invitarte a su fiesta de cumpleaños, será el sábado en el apartamento de Sasuke y ella el sábado.

Solté el aire, asentí y prácticamente saqué el infierno fuera de allí.

*

Tardé cuarenta minutos en decidirme si ir o no a la fiesta de Sakura. Le había comprado un brazalete como regalo y me había puesto algo elegante para asistir.

Solo que a último minuto me arrepentí.

Joder ¿tanto poder tenía sobre mí? No quería que fuese así, que yo le permitiera hacerme sentir tan asustada y nerviosa. Decidí que aquello era enteramente mi culpa, yo no podía seguir permitiendo que el ejerciera este control sobre mí a pesar de que nuestra relación ya se hubiese ido al infierno.

Tenía que demostrarle que ya no era la chica sumisa que él pisoteó.

Nada más entrar, sentí su mirada fija en mí. Ignorarle iba a ser todo un reto, pero me prometí que lo superaría.

― ¡Hinata! Me alegra tanto que vinieras ―exclamó Sakura cuando llegó a abrazarme―. Sasuke dijo que no vendrías, pero sé que somos amigas y que no me fallarías.

―Por supuesto que no ―Estiré mis labios en una sonrisa, esperaba que no notara lo falsa que era―. Eres un amor de cuñada y me conviene tenerte de mi lado.

Guiñé un ojo y ella soltó una pequeña risa, luego se alejó para saludar al resto de invitados.

Decir que lo estaba pasando bien era mentir descaradamente, porque no, no era así en lo absoluto. Me había recluido en un rincón cuando mis esfuerzos por entablar una conversación con alguien se fueron a la basura. Nadie me incluía, se quedaban en silencio cuando me escuchaban hablar... y me dolió. No lo voy a negar. ¿Tan rara era? Quiero decir, había chicos a los que se les notaba que yo les gustaba, pues me lanzaban besos y me guiñaban el ojo, pero no se acercaban... ¿Qué era lo que sucedía conmigo que se me hacía tan difícil hacer amigos?

La cena fue mucho peor, aunque mirara en otra dirección y conversara con el amigo de mi hermano, la mirada de Naruto seguía pegada en mi rostro, como si supiese que su poder mental estaba haciendo estragos en mi patético comportamiento, pues mis manos no dejaban de temblar y sudaba por debajo del vestido.

No obstante, lo que más me dolió fue verlo con la pelirroja que sabía que se derretía por él. Fue ese el momento en que decidí irme de allí, aunque... gracias al cielo apareció Sai, mi querido mejor amigo.

Nos habíamos conocido en Londres, a pesar de que ambos somos norteamericanos y congeniamos un montón al ser de otro país y entendernos mejor. Sai fue mi tabla de salvación tanto en Inglaterra como en la fiesta de la novia de mi hermano. Su forma de ser y sus preferencias lo hacían blanco constante de burlas e insultos, pero si había algo que admiraba de él, era su capacidad para ignorarlos y seguir sonriendo.

Vernos fue el retorno de una amistad que lamenté dejar atrás.

Me sacó de la fiesta y bebimos cerveza mientras conversábamos, poniéndonos al día luego de tres largos años comunicándonos por WhatsApp y Skype.

Hasta que sucedió aquello...

―No te muevas, Hina.

― ¿Qué?

Un destello me hizo parpadear, cegándome momentáneamente. Mierda, olvidé lo irritante que solía ser Sai cuando traía su maldita cámara.

― ¡No me tomes fotos de repente, Sai! ―chillé agitando las manos.

―Ah, Hina. Solo la primera quedó bien, si no te hubieras movido... ―Arrugó las cejas mientras tocaba los botones de su cámara―... todo estaba perfecto, la luz, las sombras...

Estiré la mano.

―A ver ―Acerqué la pantalla a mi rostro y me sentí palidecer cuando lo vi.

A él.

Volteé sintiendo la angustia serpentear de mi estomago a mi pecho, la mesa vacía tras de mí me hizo suponer por un momento que había sido mi imaginación, pero no lo era ¿verdad?

Eras tú el de la foto ¿verdad, Naruto?

¿Por qué nos siguió hasta allí?

*

Después de eso, acompañé a Sai a conocer el campus y la ciudad, todas las noches salía con él, lo que supuso un alivio luego de que Tenten empezara a salir con un chico, era tan divertido bailar con Sai, beber y divertirnos hasta la madrugada, y gracias a él no volví a besarme con nadie, no era esa la forma correcta de librar mi corazón de ese dolor que todavía me consumía. Sin embargo, lo realmente inquietante fue ver pequeños destellos de Naruto siguiéndonos allá donde fuéramos.

¿De verdad estaba siguiéndome?

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, sabía que aun faltaba un largo camino para poder aplacar mis sentimientos por él ¿por qué me lo ponía más difícil?

Yo solo quería sanar mi corazón, encontrar a alguien de quien enamorarme y que me ame de igual manera.

¿Era mucho pedir?

―Okey, nada pierdo si lo intento ―exclamó Sai de repente, mientras salíamos de una heladería cercana al campus. La nieve estaba por derretirse y ya los árboles del parque brillaban con nuevos capullos, avisando la primavera―. Hinata.

― ¿Sí?

―Quiero que seas mi modelo para mi proyecto de fotografía.

Pegué un brinco.

― ¡¿Qué?!

―Tengo que hacer una sesión estilo retro, para un proyecto en una de mis clases ―Sonrió, demasiado entusiasmado a mi parecer―. Solo tenemos que buscar un bonito parque, ponerte un lindo vestido y listo.

Agité las manos.

―Pero... ¿por qué yo? ―Me señalé.

Mi pregunta pareció desconcertarlo, sus ojos oscuros se estrecharon.

― ¿Por qué no? En realidad, eres muy fotogénica, Hina ―Señaló su cámara―. La foto que te tomé el día que nos vimos en la fiesta de la novia de tu hermano salió genial.

― ¿No puedes fotografiar a tu hermana o a tu novio?

Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

―Nop, el profesor nos pidió que no fuese nadie muy cercano como familia o pareja. Además, ya sabes lo odioso y gruñón que es Deidara.

―Oh...

Me pasé los dedos por el pelo, sonrojada hasta las orejas. No me gustaba exhibirme, yo era más una chica antisocial en lugar de las típicas chicas que se desvivían por tomarse selfies y esas cosas. Me daba mucha vergüenza.

―Yo, realmente creo que no estoy hecha para eso, nunca he posado así que...

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ―Me interrumpió―. Me gustó mucho la mirada de tus ojos en aquella foto, estaba realmente sorprendido y eso que en Londres te tomé varias ―Me rodeó lentamente, analizando mi metro sesenta y cinco de altura, y me avergoncé mucho más, consciente de mi propio cuerpo―. Eres muy hermosa Hina ¿no lo sabes? Tienes algo que te hace especial y tu rostro es muy atractivo, sobre todo esa cualidad tuya de sonrojarte por todo. Si capturo eso, las fotos quedarían geniales.

Mordí mi labio, sintiendo esas palabras tan agradables en mi pecho, como si hubiese necesitado que alguien me las dijera.

Sonreí, agradecida con Sai por hacerme sentir mejor sin saber que lo hacía.

―Lo haré, Sai. Está bien.

― ¡Genial! ―exclamó con evidente alegría―. Luego saldremos de fiesta, yo invito a los tragos.

―Perfecto ―Ensanché mi sonrisa, siguiendolo mientras volvía a la tarea de devorar mi helado―. ¿Y tu novio cómo está?

―Bien, ahora que estoy en Estados Unidos todo irá mejor. Pronto volverá de su viaje y podremos recuperar el tiempo perdido.

*

La sesión salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, Tenten me había ayudado a llevar algo de maquillaje y eligió un bonito vestido, pero lo malo de eso fue que hacía demasiado frío y terminé resfriándome. Sentía demasiado frío y tenía fiebre. Sai se sintió culpable, aunque lo hice por ayudarlo, me gustó mucho hacerme fotos para él. Al día siguiente; cuando la alarma sonó, temblaba sobre mi cama, me dolía demasiado la cabeza y el cuerpo, y me sentía mareada.

Lo que más deseaba era quedarme y no ir a clases, pero tenía que ir.

Había una conferencia importante y no podía faltar.

―Llegaré tarde...

Me puse lo primero que vi y me fui a mis clases...

Incluso estar enferma me ayudó a ignorar a Naruto, no obstante, al final del día sentía que me iba a morir. Me tiré en mi cama una vez atravesé el umbral de mi habitación, creyendo firmemente que una siesta me haría sentir mejor.

Qué equivocada estaba.

Abrigada hasta las orejas y con tres colchas encima, el frío me calaba hasta los huesos. Definitivamente mi estado había empeorado, ya incluso veía que la habitación daba vueltas.

―Tenten, hola.

― ¿Hina, estás bien? ―contestó mi amiga tres tonos después de que la llamé.

Sorbí por la nariz, frotándome la frente. Dolía demasiado, era un dolor punzante que pasaba de una sien a otra.

―No, me siento mal. ¿A qué horas termina tu turno?

―A las diez ¿quieres que te lleve algo?

―Por favor, algunas pastillas. Sé que sales cansada, pero...

―Pero nada ―gruñó―. Iré apenas salga.

Esbocé una sonrisa a pesar del dolor.

―Gracias, te esperaré.

Colgué sintiéndome un poco mejor al saber que vendría. Ella era la única persona con la que podía contar en situaciones así.

No sé en qué momento me dormí, pero efan las diez y cinco cuando el timbre me despertó. Me estremecí de dolor por el estruendoso sonido que normalmente toleraba. Me senté en la cama y me envolví lo más que pude, sintiendo alivio porque Tenten llegara tan rápido.

Tomé el pestillo y lo giré.

Pero no era Tenten quien estaba ahí.

Era Naruto.

Cada delicioso centímetro de él ocupaba el umbral de mi puerta, tan guapo, serio e inalcanzable como siempre.

¿Qué hace él aquí?

― ¿Naruto?

Vi su pecho hincharse cuando respiró con fuerza.

―Vine por encargo de tu amiga ―Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior y agitó las bolsas que traía en la mano―. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Bajé la mirada.

―Yo... solo estoy algo mareada.

La conmoción y revolución de latidos por encontrarlo fuera de mi apartamento fue tanta que terminé tambaleándome. Sentir sus cálidas manos sobre mi hombro, lo empeoró.

―No, no estás bien.

De repente, sentí que era levantada por los aires. Solté un pequeño chillido cuando me aferré sus hombros; Naruto me había tomado en sus brazos. Apreté los párpados cuando me llevó de vuelta a la cama, y a partir de ahí todo fue mucho más confuso que antes. Parecíamos dos desconocidos sin nada en común.

― ¿Ya has comido?

Tosí.

―No.

―Debes comer para poder tomar la medicina ―Asentí.

Lo hice, tratando de aminorar las pulsaciones que vibraban mi diafragma. No quería discutir con él, solo quería que se fuera.

―Toma la medicina y mañana ve al hospital.

Sacudí la cabeza.

―No será necesario, con esto me sentiré mejor ―Tragué las pastillas y luego el agua―. Ya puedes irte, Naruto.

Su mandíbula se tensó, me tomó con fuerza del brazo y posó su palma abierta en mi frente.

―No mientas ―susurró muy cerca de mi rostro―. Tienes fiebre.

Nos miramos a los ojos por largos segundos que se hicieron eternos y me sentí fascinada por los distintos tonos de azul en sus iris, hasta que él apartó la mirada y volvió a la cocina. Cuando regresó, traía un cuenco con agua y una toalla y me hizo recostarme otra vez, pero no permitió que me cubriera con las colchas, aunque estuviese temblando. Me quitó la sudadera y las medias, acariciando mis pies suavemente antes de colocarlos en el colchón de nuevo y cubrirlos con la manta que sacó de uno de los cajones. Luego se dedicó a colocar la toalla mojada sobre mi frente, cuidando de cambiarla cuando se calentaba.

Mis dientes no dejaban de castañear y mis pensamientos no dejaban de viajar de un lado a otro.

¿Por qué vino a mi casa si ya no quiero nada que ver con él?

Debería echarlo, pero he luchado tanto contra esto y me he sentido tan sola...

¿Por qué me trata de esta forma si dejó claro que yo no le importo en lo absoluto?

No volveré a caer, no lo haré...

― ¿Tienes frío? ―Asentí acostándome sobre mi costado, manteniendo mis párpados cerrados para no torturarme más con su hermosa cara tan cerca de mí―. Hazte a un lado.

Abrí los ojos y me sobresalté cuando sentí su brazo deslizarse por mi cintura y su cuerpo apegandose al mío, su respiración llegó a mi nuca cuando se acurrucó lo más cerca de mí.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

―Quédate quieta y duerme, la medicina te ayudará a dormir bien.

Su aliento llegó a mi nariz y por poco cierro los ojos, bebiéndolo. Juraba que él podía sentir los atronadores latidos de mi estúpido corazón.

Dios...

¿Por qué me hace esto?

Me trata como si... como si me amara...

No, definitivamente lo estoy malinterpretando. De todos modos sigo siendo la hermana menor de su mejor amigo y, mierda, me duele demasiado la cabeza, aunque, ahora que él está aquí, abrazandome, brindándome de su calor, ya no sentía tanto frío como antes

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el sueño. Mañana lidiaría con esto, mañana...

*

 **Aw, fifito vino a cuidar de nuestra bella Hime ¿qué opinan?**

 **Fans del SaiIno en serio, perdónenme por hacer que Sai sea gay y que Deidara sea su seme xD**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hinata**_

La claridad atravesó mis párpados cerrados, pestañeé un poco descolocada y luego los abrí, descubriendo que me encontraba sola en mi cama. Supuse que pasaría, por alguna razón sabía que él no estaría al despertar.

―Se fue... ―susurré al aire y sin evitar sentir ese pequeño punzón en el centro de mi pecho.

Toqué la toalla sobre mi frente sintiéndola húmeda y fría, recordando que Naruto la estuvo cambiando constantemente durante la noche. Me senté y la observé, suspirando y estirando mis músculos entumecidos. En realidad, dormí muy bien y me sentía bastante aliviada, ya ni siquiera me dolía la garganta.

Todavía me parecía increíble lo sucedido anoche, que de no ser porque realmente me sentía mejor hubiese pensado que fue un sueño. Hace unas semanas hubiese dado lo que fuese con tal de que Naruto me abrazara así durante toda la noche, ahora no entendía por qué lo había hecho, cuando yo ya no esperaba nada de él.

Sacudí fuera todos esos pensamientos e inicié mi día.

Le estaba profundamente agradecida, aunque continuaba confundida por su comportamiento.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando por su mente?

 _Yo... creí que no le importaba..._

 _*_

― ¡Hina! ―Algo frío tocó mi mejilla y me sobresalté. Sai me sonreía de pie a un lado de la banca en donde me encontraba sentada, tendiéndome una soda. Sonreí y la tomé mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

―Gracias.

― ¿En qué pensabas?

Mordí mi labio recordando su respiración en mi nuca y sus brazos rodeándome toda la noche como siempre quise. Naruto nunca se abrazaba a mí después del sexo, por eso continuaba dándole vueltas a que lo hiciera cuando entre nosotros ya no había nada.

―Nada en particular...

Abrí la lata y bebí, soportando el ardor del excesivo gas.

― ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Estuve preocupado cuando noté que te estabas resfriando.

Asentí mirando el cielo azul sobre nosotros.

―Sí, anoche tomé medicina y ahora me siento mucho mejor.

Sonrió.

― ¡Genial! Te tengo muy buenas noticias, tu resfriado valió totalmente la pena ―exclamó con evidente alegría―. Hoy presente el proyecto de fotografía en el que me ayudaste. La reacción de todos fue muy buena.

Abrí la boca.

― ¿De verdad? ―pregunté entusiasmada.

―En serio eres demasiado atractiva, te iría muy bien como modelo. El profesor también lo evaluó positivamente, estoy seguro de que tendré una buena calificación.

Tomó mis manos y las apretó.

―Todo gracias a ti, de verdad, muchas gracias Hinata.

Carcajeé por su entusiasmo.

―Me alegro mucho de que así fuera, lo haría siempre que lo necesites ―añadí―. Hacemos un gran equipo.

―Por supuesto que sí ¿no te lo dije antes? Eres encantadora y todos se dieron cuenta de eso.

Me mordí el labio y solté sus manos.

―Eso es raro, creo que... creo que nadie nunca me ha dicho eso. Ya sabes, no me veo especialmente atractiva, aunque sé que tampoco soy fea, pero Sasuke dice que...

―Tu hermano es un completo gilipollas, te lo he dicho y lo sigo afirmando ―Posó la mano en mi hombro, brindándome apoyo. Cuando viví en Londres y me encontraba con Sai, le hablé sobre la tensa relación que tengo con mi hermano. Él simplemente llegó a esa conclusión―. Ten más confianza en ti misma, Hina.

―Lo sé, gracias Sai. De verdad, me has hecho sentir mejor.

Sus labios borraron su permanente sonrisa.

―Algo te pasó, te conozco y sé que algún día me lo contarás. Solo espero que logres superarlo y dejes de sentirte así, me duele verte dolida y eso que he intentado distraerte de lo que te duele. De hecho...

Ladeé la cabeza.

― ¿Sucede algo?

― ¿Te gustaría ir a una cita a ciegas? ―preguntó de repente.

Me sonrojé furiosamente.

― ¿Qué?

―Un par de chicos se aproximaron después de mi exposición y me pidieron que te los presentara. Le dije que primero te preguntaría que pensabas ―Sus ojos oscuros destellaron―. Están muy guapos, Hinata. Eres muy suertuda, te los quitaría de no ser porque son heterosexuales.

Tragué saliva, no quería. Había besado muchos chicos cuando salía de fiesta dolida y despechada, y no me sentí bien cuando el alcohol abandonaba mi sistema y lo recordaba, o al menos lo que sentí en esos momentos, pues la mayoría de las veces no recordaba siquiera el rostro del chico. Yo... no estaba preparada para conocer a alguien todavía, me encontraba confundida y dolida todavía.

― ¿Te parece si te presento a uno? Lo digo en serio, están muy guapos, uno es rubio y el otro moreno, tú decides cual. Obviamente hablaré con él antes, no quiero que nadie te lastime, eres una chica con madera de novia, no de simple ligue.

―Yo, de verdad te lo agradezco, Sai, pero creo que lo mejor es que no me presentes a ninguno ―dije sacudiendo las manos.

Se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Segura?

Agité la cabeza.

― ¿Me contarás que fue lo que pasó? Reconozco un corazón roto en el momento en que lo veo. Hay alguien ¿verdad?

El hermoso y masculino rostro de Naruto brilló en mi mente, recordándome cómo y porqué mi corazón estaba roto. Sus hirientes palabras, su rechazo, su visión de mí como una niña inmadura que solo era digna de follar unas cuantas veces.

Mi mandíbula se tensó por el viejo dolor que traían esos recuerdos.

―No... ―Miré mis pies―. No hay nadie.

Suspiré.

―Aun así, no me arregles citas a ciegas, Sai.

― ¿No confías en mi gusto en hombres acaso?

― ¡No es eso lo que quise decir! Yo...

Un perfume varonil llegó a mi nariz y de repente fui bastante consciente de su presencia, era como si agitaran un imán cerca de un tornillo suelto. Miré sobre mi hombro y unos preciosos ojos azules me devolvieron la mirada; Naruto y sus amigos pasaban a mi lado. Perdí la voz, consciente de que no apartaba sus ojos de mí ni yo de él, y cuando creí que simplemente me ignoraría y seguiría adelante; sus pasos se detuvieron.

― ¿Naruto? ―susurró Amaru, arqueando una ceja cuando notó que él ya no los seguía.

―Adelántate, iré después.

Giró sobre sus talones cuando ella reparó en mi presencia, bajó la cabeza y continuó su camino. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando fue acercándose a mí, sus ojos fijos en los míos, hasta detenerse frente a nosotros.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Hice algo mal? Él me dijo que nadie podía enterarse de lo que sucedía entre nosotros... ¿Por qué entonces...?

Ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos.

― ¿Te sientes mejor? ―preguntó su voz grave y masculina. Sentí el sudor humedecer mi labio superior y como mi pecho parecía retumbar de lo rápido que latía mi corazón.

Un nudo cortó el paso del aire a través de mi garganta y mis manos rompieron a sudar. Estaba segura de que hasta Sai podía sentir la tensión que nos rodeaba.

―Eh... sí, lo estoy... ―murmuré bajito y sin levantar la cabeza.

―Es bueno que ya no te sientas mal, yo... ―Dejó de hablar y vi como apretó sus puños antes de volver a girarse―, solo vine para preguntarte eso, adiós.

― ¿Eh? ―soltó mi amigo a mi lado.

Alcancé a ver la espalda de Naruto mientras se alejaba, respirando agitadamente el oxígeno que contuve todo el rato que estuvo frente a mí. Gotas de sudor bajaron por mis mejillas y prácticamente sentí arder mi cara.

 _¿Qué fue eso?_

― ¿Hinata? ―susurró Sai―. Es él ¿verdad? Si las miradas mataran, los forenses estarían levantando mi cuerpo en este momento.

Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, doliéndome incluso más de lo que ya me dolía. Qué ilusa era, creyendo que ya estaba superando esto cuando acababa de demostrarme a mí misma que no había avanzado en lo absoluto. Al contrario, retrocedí los pocos pasos dados cuando le permití cuidarme y dormir junto a mí, volví a permitir que tambaleara mi patética vida otra vez.

Sai abrazó mis hombros.

― ¿Estás bien? Tu cara está muy roja ―Apretó, llevándome a su pecho cuando un sollozo rompió a través de mí―. ¿Hinata?

Las lagrimas se deslizaron y no las detuve, no quise hacerlo.

Naruto me había lastimado, me hizo mucho daño e hirió no solo mi corazón, sino también mi poca autoestima y mi dignidad, sin embargo, yo todavía lo amaba. Lo amaba incluso más de lo que ya lo hacía, y sí, sabía que era una completa idiota por seguir anhelando su cariño, su calor.

*

Era tarde y estaba por llover, la cafetería se llenó de gente de un momento a otro aumentando nuestro trabajo pues Kurenai no se encontraba para ayudarnos; solo éramos Tenten y yo.

Lavaba mientras suspiraba y mordía mi labio una y otra vez; me sentía inquieta. No sabía qué hacer con mis sentimientos hacia Naruto, él me hizo mucho daño cuando cerró su corazón y pisoteó el mío, y ahora mucho más al confundirme constantemente.

―Hina ―gritó Tenten―. Dos americanos calientes, por favor.

―Ah, ―Cerré el grifo y retiré los guantes de hule―. Ya los hago.

 _¿Qué debía hacer ahora?_ _¿Qué estaba pensando cuando fue a cuidarme?_

―Si es cierto... ―murmuré al aire cuando recordé un pequeño detalle, me di la vuelta y toqué el hombro de mi amiga―. ¿Ten?

Me lanzó una mirada de reojo.

― ¿Uh?

Tomé aire.

―El día en que me enfermé... ¿Cómo es que Naruto terminó yendo a mi casa? ¿Le pediste que fuera por ti?

Se cruzó de brazos y me lanzó una mirada asesina.

―Pregúntaselo a él ¿quieres? ―Resopló―. Es demasiado vergonzoso repetir lo que él dijo. Me niego. ¡Dios!

Clavó el dedo índice con fuerza en mi hombro. Siseé de dolor mientras me frotaba.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

―Estúpida ―gruñó―. En tu vida vuelvas llorando a mi casa quejándote del amor y esas cosas ¿entendido?

―Pero ¿por qué...?

Me dio la espalda cuando más clientes llegaron.

― ¡Olvídalo!

Dejé escapar otro suspiro mientras negaba y me frotaba la frente. ¿Por qué Tenten estaba tan enojada conmigo?

 _¿Qué pasó ese día?_ ― ¡Hinata, ya me voy! Cierra bien.

― ¡Qué te vaya bien! ―grité distraída.

Llovía a cantaros y todavía me faltaba trapear la mitad de la cafetería. No traje una sombrilla y en el cesto no había ninguna. Me lamenté en silencio cuando recordé que la única que había se la había tirado a Naruto el día que quiso rebajarme a convertirme en su follada casual otra vez.

Ahora tendría que correr y mojarme mientras esperaba un taxi. A estas horas no sería fácil hallar uno.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose atrajo mi atención, volteé para indicarle a quien sea que fuera que ya habíamos cerrado y que necesitaba irme, sin embargo, no era un cliente; era él otra vez, apareciéndose de forma repentina y oscilando en mi realidad una vez más.

― ¿Puedo entrar un momento? ―Pidió desde la entrada. Tragué saliva una y otra vez, asintiendo en silencio y sujetando el trapeador con fuerza. Necesitaba esa ancla para sostenerme o me derrumbaría frente a él.

 _¿Ahora qué quiere?_

Dejó una sombrilla en la entrada y me tendió la otra. La reconocí de inmediato; era la que le di aquel día antes de San Valentín.

―Vine a devolvértela ―dijo cuando notó a donde iba mi mirada. Extendí la mano, enrojeciendo cuando noté que me temblaban los dedos y la aferré, estremeciéndome cuando él me acarició antes de soltarla―. Ha llovido mucho y supuse que no tendrías una.

Miró hacia afuera y noté las tensas venas de su cuello.

―Debo irme, adiós Hinata.

Me quedé aturdida, no soportaba esto más. Era muy cruel lo que él estaba haciendo conmigo. Por Dios, él sabía que lo intentaba superar con todas mis fuerzas ¿por qué trataba de hacerme las cosas más difíciles?

Estaba harta de esto, de lo que sentía por él, de sus jugarretas para evitar que lo olvidase.

Estaba harta de él y de este sentimiento.

―Naruto, espera un momento.

Lo vi detenerse.

Dejé el trapeador y la sombrilla recargados a una mesa y lo encaré; decidida.

―Quería preguntarte algo ―Me abracé la cintura y pasé el peso de un pie a otro―. El día que enfermé ¿cómo fue que llegaste a mi departamento en lugar de Tenten?

Sus labios se separaron y por increíble que fuera, vi sus mejillas oscurecerse.

 _¿Naruto se estaba sonrojando?_

―Eso... es porque estaba preocupado por ti.

Mordí el interior de mi mejilla cuando sentí mis labios temblar.

― ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué harías eso?

Sus ojos se cerraron, sus cejas se fruncieron y sus labios se presionaron juntos. Sacudió su cabeza y por último vi su pecho hincharse. Dio dos pasos hasta estar a un palmo cerca de mí, podía sentir su acelerada respiración y el dulzón olor de su aliento inundar mi nariz.

Seguía sin dar crédito a lo que había dicho, mucho menos que pareciera tan nervioso conmigo.

―Hinata ―susurró en voz baja y grave. Carne de gallina cubrió mis brazos y mi nuca cuando sus párpados me dejaron ver el azul brillante e intenso de sus ojos―. Lo siento por todo.

Mis fosas nasales se encendieron cuando sus manos sujetaron mis brazos firmemente.

―Siento haberte mentido, haberte hecho daño. Yo, durante toda mi vida... he estado enamorado de ti. Hice lo que hice porque... ―Se acercó otro par de centímetros y de no ser porque me estaba sosteniendo, mis rodillas hubiesen cedido al peso de mi cuerpo.

 _¿Escuché bien? ¿No estoy soñando?_

Sentí mis ojos arder de emoción.

 _¿Enamorado de mí?_

Un dolor agudo perforó mi pecho y jadeé. Si me estaba mintiendo, si estaba jugando esa carta para devolverme a su cama, me destrozaría. No me recuperaría de esto.

 _Si fuese así, se hubiese buscado a cualquier otra para calentar su cama..._

Entonces ¿por qué...?

―Hice lo que hice porque tu hermano me prohibió acercarme a ti, conquistarte ―Suspiró en mi boca, respondiendo a todas las incógnitas que atravesaban mi mente a la velocidad de la luz―. Solo Dios sabe cuánto te he querido, cuánto te he deseado y lo mucho que luché por mantenerme alejado de ti, pero entonces descubriste que yo era Kyubi y simplemente no me pude resistir... quería tenerte, quería amarte y sentir lo que era estar contigo... Si quieres rechazarme por haberte lastimado, hazlo, pero quiero que sepas que te amo, que siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. Solamente fui un cobarde y sé que me lo merezco, pero te amo, lo juro bruja.

Se tropezó cuando se echó hacia atrás, poniendo distancia entre nosotros. Mi corazón amenazaba con romper mi caja torácica y no podía, aunque quisiera, separar mi mirada de la suya tan azul, tan sincera, tan real...

Entonces fui consciente de muchas cosas y nuestro tiempo juntos regresó a mi mente con fuerza.

Él me hizo daño. Mucho daño.

Y sé que probablemente era una idiota por creerle, pero lo hacía.

Y lo amaba.

Siempre lo había hecho.

Y siempre lo haría.

No me importaba lo que los demás pensaran, y me importaba una mierda lo que dijera mi hermano.

Yo era suya, le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma y ahora sabía que esa era la verdad de mi vida.

 _Amo a Naruto y él me ama a mí._

Recorrí los centímetros que nos separaban, sin decir una palabra, y rodeé su cuello. Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios sobre los míos, apasionados, furiosos y desesperados, sus brazos rodeándome y el palpitar de su corazón al mismo ritmo que el mío, y fue ahí cuando supe que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Que pasara lo que pasara, este hombre sería mío para todo lo que me quedaba de vida.

_

 **Ok, para algunos probablemente fue apresurado, pero yo siento que no fue así y me gustó de hecho la forma en que Naruto confesó sus sentimientos. Se dieron un tiempo y aclararon lo que sentían; eran un chico con el corazón cerrado y una chica inexperta que jugó con fuego.** **Ya saben lo que viene en el próximo ¿verdad? 7w7 Trataré de no tardarme, nos leemos c:**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Naruto**_

Supe que algo andaba mal en el momento en que la vi.

Lucía desaliñada, despeinada y sus ojos normalmente enormes y vivaces se veían cansados. Hinata, a pesar de no ser una chica que se preocupase mucho por su aspecto, parecía que ese día se había puesto lo primero que encontró; medias de diferente color, unos jeans viejos y un suéter enorme que le llegaba hasta los muslos.

Mantuve un ojo sobre ella los ratos en que me la topaba, o la buscaba; y siempre la encontraba sentada con la cabeza entre sus brazos. La gente pasaba a su alrededor y ella ni chistaba. Ese no era su comportamiento normal y a lo largo de ese día no pude quitarme de la cabeza que podría estar enferma o algo así.

Entonces recordé el vestido ligero que había usado para la sesión de fotos con aquel… _imbécil paliducho,_ como lo llamé en mi mente.

Fue tanta la preocupación que sentía que decidí ir a su trabajo y constatar que se encontraba ahí, si así era, entonces no estaba tan mal como imaginaba. Sin embargo, solo me encontré a la chica castaña ahí sola atendiendo la larga lista de clientes para ser casi las diez.

Sí, debía transmitir en vivo esa noche, pero Hinata y su bienestar eran mucho más importantes sin importar que probablemente ella me odiase.

―El siguiente ―indicó su amiga con voz monocorde, pero al percatarse de quien era arrugó la frente y apretó los labios.

Era obvio que me odiaba.

―Hola.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó cortante.

― ¿Hinata no vino a trabajar?

―No, hoy es su día libre ¿por qué? ―Se cruzó de brazos.

Tragué saliva y levanté el brazo, donde llevaba una bolsa con medicamentos y comida para llevar.

―Me pareció ver que estaba enferma, así que pasé a ver si se sentía mejor o…

―O ir a su casa ―Completó por mí. Miré tras de mí comprobando que no había nadie más que ella y yo―. ¿Y por qué diablos irías a hacer algo así? Hinata te importa una mierda, lo dejaste muy claro antes.

―No es así.

Enarcó una ceja y sus ojos relampaguearon de furia.

― ¿No? Pues díselo a la chica que sostuve entre mis brazos mientras lloraba desconsolada una noche entera porque el tipo al que le dio su virginidad la desechó como a una puta. Semejante mierda.

Si creí que no podía sentirme más patán; me equivoqué. Recordar lo que le había hecho me dolía tanto como si me lo hubiesen hecho a mí. Fui un completo imbécil, una patada en las pelotas se quedaría corta como castigo a semejante estupidez y daño que le causé.

Su teléfono sonó en ese momento y supe que era ella cuando la chica le prometió llevarle medicinas al terminar su turno. Al colgar volvió a fijar su atención en mí.

―Puedo ir en tu lugar… ―Me aventuré a decir.

― ¿Por qué demonios te preocuparías por ella ahora? Eres un bastardo frío ¿O acaso es que te gusta ella ahora que no la tienes? ¿Es eso? ―Me interrumpió siendo dolorosamente certera en sus palabras.

Tragué saliva sintiendo mi rostro enrojecer. Diablos, hacía años que no me sonrojaba por algo. Pero supe que, si no me sinceraba con mis sentimientos, esta chica no me permitiría ir por ella y cuidarla.

― ¿Quieres a Hinata? Si eres capaz de ser sincero y decirme por qué y qué es lo que te gusta de ella puede que te deje ir en mi lugar ―Sacudió su celular―. Sonaba bastante enferma, como dijiste.

Sus cejas se elevaron, expectantes. Apreté mis puños mientras sentía como mi sistema funcionaba con más velocidad. Solté el aire contenido y decidí decirle la verdad, era la única manera de volver a estar con ella, con mi _bruja._

―He estado enamorado de Hinata desde que tengo veinte años ―Empecé a decir, la chica bajó sus brazos y frunció la frente al escuchar mi secreto más profundo―. En ese entonces ella tenía apenas quince, era totalmente equivocado que tuviese estos sentimientos hacia la hermana menos de mi mejor amigo, así que los reprimí. No la vi durante años, hasta ahora y… traté de evitar enamorarme de ella otra vez; no pude. Le había jurado a su hermano que no me metería con ella y lo hice; le fallé y… por eso hice lo que hice.

Una vez empecé, las palabras empezaron a brotar como veneno.

―La amo, amo su pelo, sus ojos, sus labios, su sonrisa, su forma de ser; toda ella. Hinata es mi única fantasía y la dueña de mi corazón. Eres su amiga y me odias, lo sé y lo comprendo, sé que hice mal, pero la amo, la amo desesperadamente y quiero tenerla conmigo otra vez.

― ¿Y su hermano?

―Sasuke me importa una mierda, si es mi amigo comprenderá que mi felicidad está a su lado y nada más.

Una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la chica cuando su mano apretó mi hombro.

―Pobre bastardo ―Carcajeó, mofándose de mi desgracia―. Anda, ve que la pobre está hirviendo en fiebre.

Sonreí y me alejé, ansioso por llegar a su lado y cuidarla.

* * *

 _Dos días después..._

Sentir sus labios sobre los míos, tibios y suaves, dulces y adictivos como siempre lo fueron fue el agua fresca que necesitaba para apaciguar la sed que me consumía. En el momento en que decidí devolverle a Hinata el paraguas que antes me había dado, supe que había llegado la hora de hablar, de aclarar las cosas y comenzar de nuevo.

Jamás imaginé que su respuesta sería uno de esos electrizantes besos que chisporroteaban todas y cada una de mis neuronas hasta que solo el deseo puro y carnal lo dominaba todo.

La rodeé con mis brazos y enterré mi lengua lo más hondo que pude en su deliciosa boca, explorando y embistiendo, succionando su lengua y bebiendo de su dulce saliva. Quería sentirla a mi alrededor, debajo o encima de mí jadeando y gimiendo con mi polla en lo profundo de ese coño mojado y apretado que tan enloquecido me tenía. Quería follármela sin ninguna contención, hacerle ver que la amaba y que solo ella era capaz de prenderme así; al punto de estallar en llamas si no la tenía ahora mismo.

Hablar después, follar ahora. Punto.

―Hinata… ―murmuré cuando jadeamos por oxígeno, conectados por ese hilillo transparente producto de lo devastador de nuestros besos―. Te necesito.

Volvió a abrazar mi nuca, chupando mi labio y trazando con su lengua un dibujo de lo más complicado en toda la costura de mi boca. Aferré sus caderas y le restregué mi polla queriendo hacerla consciente del deseo que me provocaba solo con uno de sus besos. Dios, tocarla me daba vértigo.

―Sácame de aquí.

Lo hice, la subí a mi auto y sin soltar su mano la llevé a mi departamento. Ni bien abrió la puerta cuando la cargué sobre mi hombro dominado por el cavernícola que sin saber habitaba en mi interior y gritaba _mía_ con todas sus fuerzas. En el ascensor volvimos a arremeter con todo, esta vez involucrando nuestras manos que desesperadas acariciaban todo lo que estuviese a su alcance; ella mi polla, yo esos pechos que volvían agua mi boca.

Por un momento pensé que me estaba sobrepasando, y eso me asustó ¿estaba dando rienda suelta a lo que sentía cuando lo correcto era hablar de una vez por todas?

― ¿Estás segura? ―pregunté entre beso y beso, consumido por la lujuria, pero consciente de que posiblemente estábamos apresurando las cosas.

Ella, sin dejar de jadear, recostó su frente en mi hombro. La abracé e inspiré el aroma de su cabello. Solo Dios sabía cuánto la necesitaba, pero ella era más importante, tenía que estar seguro de que lo quería tanto como yo.

― ¿Por qué no lo estaría? ―Nuestras miradas se conectaron y no necesité de nada más que eso para decidirme a darnos lo que necesitamos; nosotros desnudos y en una cama, amándonos como debió ser desde el principio.

Las puertas se abrieron y la volví a cargar, esta vez en mis brazos y sin separar sus carnosos labios de los míos.

No nos detuve hasta estar en mi habitación de donde no debió haberse ido jamás.

La recosté con cuidado y luego me senté en el borde de la cama intentando calmar la revolución que acontecía en mi pecho, quitándome la cazadora y la camisa que llevaba por debajo, sintiendo todo el tiempo su mirada sobre mí. La miré, sus ojos brillaban mirando mi espalda, mis brazos y mi torso con tal deseo que me mi cuerpo tembló, llamando su atención. Nos miramos a los ojos por largos segundos cargados de significado. Estos éramos nosotros sin secretos ni contenciones de por medio, estos éramos nosotros amándonos por fin.

La besé otra vez rodeándola con mis brazos, embistiendo con mi lengua y arrancando la ropa de su cuerpo. Necesitaba sentirla, constatar que de verdad estaba aquí, conmigo. Ella me abrazó y me sentí estremecer, parecía un drogadicto en abstinencia a quien de repente le ofrecen una solución; totalmente necesitado.

―Mierda ―Jadeé con la cara metida en el hueco de su cuello cálido y limpio―. Quiero follarte tan desesperantemente que…

―Yo también te necesito ―susurró ella apartándome con cuidado. Me senté y la vi ponerse de pie, retirando su sostén, haciéndome jadear al ver sus preciosos pechos bambolear frente a mí.

Lentamente se fue desnudando hasta quedar como Dios la trajo al mundo y tuve que respirar hondo y enterrarme las uñas en las palmas para no abalanzarme sobre ella como macho enloquecido por el celo. Esa era la chica que amaba y deseaba más que a nada en el mundo y era una belleza; mi fantasía personal. Su cuerpo pálido, curvilíneo, las caderas amplias y nalgas llenas… Mis ojos se dirigieron a ese coño rosa y húmedo que me llamaba como la miel a las abejas; la necesitaba, ahora, ya.

―Oh, Naruto por favor ―Gimió ella con fuerza cuando la tomé de las caderas, metí mi cara entre sus muslos y me amamanté de su coño mojado, tan mojado como lo recordaba―. Por favor, por favor… ―suplicó meneando las caderas. Gruñí y succioné su clítoris sintiéndolo hincharse en mi lengua y chupé casi con desesperación cada uno de esos labios aterciopelados sobre la entrada del paraíso.

―Dulce y delicioso coño mojado ―musité con adoración, metiendo dos de mis dedos hasta empapar mis nudillos, clavándoselos y sintiendo como su carne palpitante se aferraba a ellos tratando de retenerlos dentro―. Tan dulce y delicioso como siempre, bruja.

Tomé un seno perfectamente redondeado y chupé el pezón hinchado con fuerza, meciéndolo con la lengua y empapándolo con mi saliva, pasé al otro y me deleité con sus dulces gemiditos enloquecedores, provocando que mi polla se endureciera más de lo que ya estaba.

―Naruto…

― ¿Mi polla, bruja? ―Gruñí embistiendo con los dedos―. ¿Mi polla en tu dulce coño?

Me atrajo por la nuca, me levanté y me besó retorciendo su lengua con la mía mientras su otra mano acariciaba mi torso, mi abdomen, provocando que rompiera a sudar y temblar, sus dedos pequeños y tibios, se metieron en mi bóxer y rodearon mi polla, acariciando con firmeza, recorriendo la pulsante vena y restregando la evidencia húmeda de mi excitación con la yema del dedo pulgar.

Solté un gemido adolorido y la tendí en el centro de mi amplia cama; ya no podía aguantar más.

― ¿Estás segura, Hinata? Dime la verdad, por favor…

Sin decir una sola palabra; abrió sus piernas y rodeó mi cadera, guiando mi erección a la entrada de su coño; la punta se resbaló, provocándonos un sonoro gemido cuando chocó con su clítoris. Acomodé las caderas y la penetré; suavemente, despacio, disfrutando del momento y la fuerte succión de su coño caliente una vez me sintió.

Hinata gimió audiblemente y soltó un sollozo después, lágrimas mojaban sus sienes y por un momento me congelé, apretando los dientes por la calidez febril que rodeaba mi carne firme. La besé, la abracé y con mis pulgares acaricié sus mejillas, pegando mi torso a sus pechos suaves y vientre, mezclando nuestros sudores de la misma forma que nuestras esencias se mezclaban en la unión de nuestros sexos.

― ¿Te sientes bien? ―pregunté preocupado, jadeando y sudando por contener el clímax que tanto ansiaba por sentir―. ¿Te lastimé?

Sus manos cubrieron mis mejillas y con sus piernas apretó hasta hacerme hundir mi polla en lo profundo de su coño. Gemí en sus labios, volcando los ojos por lo rico que se sentía tener su coño apretado a mi alrededor.

―Son lágrimas de felicidad ―Acarició mi rostro y depositó un tierno beso en la comisura de mi boca; sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho en los momentos de pasión―. Te amo, Naruto.

Un gemido escapó de mi garganta en el momento que la escuché. Machaqué mis labios en los suyos y saqué mi polla fuera de su coño hasta solo dejar la punta dentro, bebí su gemido y me dejé ir otra vez, gimiendo cuando el movimiento de mis caderas se hizo imposible de controlar. Una y otra vez, la embestí con rigor; chupando sus pezones y luego su lengua, moviéndome en círculos y sintiendo como la humedad de su excitación manchaba incluso mis sabanas.

Hinata arañó mi espalda y gritó de placer cuando tomé el interior de sus rodillas y expandí sus muslos más abiertos, clavando mi polla en su interior hasta que solo el sonido acuoso de nuestros cuerpos impactando y nuestros gemidos audibles dominaron el espacio de mi habitación. El chorro de su clímax mojó mi vientre y un rugido emanó de lo profundo de mi alma cuando su coño se convirtió en un tornillo de terciopelo, retorciendo mi polla y provocándome un orgasmo tal que terminé completamente sobre su cuerpo, jadeando el aire que mis ardientes pulmones necesitaban mientras estrellas fugaces cruzaban por mis parpados cerrados.

En esos momentos las palabras sobraban, lo supe cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron minutos después y luego buscaron nuestras bocas. Necesitábamos recuperar el tiempo perdido, saciar el deseo inconmensurable que nos dominaba.

Y así lo hicimos.

Nos convertimos en una maraña de cuerpos sudados y horas y horas de interminable placer, revolcándonos entre las húmedas sábanas de mi cama y marcándonos a base de chupones y mordidas. Al final, la estreché entre mis brazos y acaricié su espalda desnuda cuando se durmió sobre mí sonriendo como el imbécil que era.

Teniéndola así, sintiendo el olor de su pelo sobre mi pecho y el lento palpitar de su corazón fui consciente de una cosa; Hinata era el motivo de mi felicidad y nadie nunca cambiaría eso.

* * *

 **Es el día del platanuuuu shi sheñooool 7w7 Disculpen mi retraso, este fokin internet de la verga no funcionaba.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hinata**_

Un largo gemido brotó de mi garganta en el momento en que la consciencia volvió a mí; largos dedos jugaban con mi coño ya mojado y un gruñido vibró en mi espalda cuando se deslizaron dentro de mí. Arqueé las caderas y mi culo se frotó contra un pedazo de carne caliente y rígido que palpitó al contacto con mi piel. Pequeños destellos de luz atravesaban las pesadas cortinas oscuras y el dolor en varias partes de mi cuerpo me recordaron en donde estaba y con quién.

―Naruto… ―gemí con la voz ronca de tanto gritar cuando tomó el interior de una de mis rodillas, abriéndome para él y encajando su polla justo donde sus dedos estaban antes. Estaba dolorida, pero el dolor en mi vientre, mi piel erizada y la necesidad de liberarme pudieron más.

Lo anhelaba; todo de él.

―Buenos días, ―gruñó en el momento en que se hundió dentro de mí. Gemí con fuerza y levanté las pestañas cuando lo sentí en mi interior. Me dolía por el excesivo uso de la noche anterior, pero mis entrañas calientes y anhelantes agradecieron ese ardiente contacto―. Dios, amo este coño. Es mío ¿verdad, bruja?

―Naruto…

Embistió suavemente dentro de mí, muy lentamente, como si supiese que necesitaba recuperarme un poco luego de las arduas horas que pasé a su lado. Mi consciencia todavía se tambaleaba con todo lo sucedido, pero mis hormonas y el deseo que rugía en mi interior acallaron esos pensamientos tan pronto como el sudor cubrió mi cuerpo y Naruto empezó a gemir.

―Más ―exigí cuando sus lentas caricias comenzaron a ser una tortura. Con él siempre necesitaba más, más de sus besos, más de su toque, más de sus sucias palabras.

―Dulce y descarada bruja ―Bajó mi pierna y se colocó sobre mí, utilizando sus rodillas para abrir mis muslos. Una larga embestida después y mi coño se ciñó nuevamente alrededor de su dura polla―. Amas esto ¿verdad?

Asentí gimiendo y rodeándolo con mis piernas.

Salió de mí y restregó su polla por la costura de mi coño, provocando esos sonidos húmedos que me excitaban demasiado.

― ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

― ¿Ah? ―Grité cuando se enterró dentro de mí, suprimiendo mi capacidad de responder a su pregunta. Recostó su sudoroso cuerpo sobre el mío y me besó casi con desesperación, anulé las dudas que empezaron a rondar cuando supe que ni siquiera habíamos hablado sobre lo sucedido semanas atrás y me dediqué a sentir. Lo amaba, era algo tan cierto como que necesitamos del oxigeno para vivir, y saber que él lo hacía también borraba todo lo pasado.

No importaba el dolor, si la felicidad ya estaba a mi alcance. No importaba lo que dijeran los demás, si lo único importante era este chico sobre mí.

Hice de esa mi única verdad.

Comencé a jadear al mismo tiempo que Naruto se dedicó a chupar mis pezones, acaricié su pelo y él levantó su mirada. La intensidad que vi la noche anterior todavía estaba ahí, brillando en el azul de sus iris. Fui feliz, sabiendo que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos y que de ahora en adelante contaría con él para lo que fuese.

No volvería a estar sola nunca más.

Nos vinimos casi al mismo tiempo, rugiendo en la boca del otro pues al estar los sentimientos de ambos involucrados la explosión fue perfecta y por demás asombrosa.

― ¿Sí entonces? ―murmuró en mis labios mientras tratábamos de llenar los pulmones luego de que el orgasmo prácticamente los extinguiera.

― ¿Sí qué?

―A ser mi novia.

Se sentó sobre sus rodillas cuando me alcé sobre mis codos, ambos brillábamos de sudor y nuestras partes íntimas continuaban húmedas. Me aparté el pelo de la cara y me cubrí con la sábana mientras Naruto posaba una almohada sobre su regazo.

―Sabes que sí, Naruto ―susurré sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojar.

Él sonrió.

―Amo que hagas eso.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―inquirí.

―Que te sonrojes, siempre me pareció… fascinante.

― ¿Siempre?

Suspiró con añoranza, como si rememorara viejos anhelos que hibernaban en su interior.

―Siempre, yo… ―Tomó aire―. ¿Desayunamos? ―Cambió de tema.

Asentí comprendiendo que no era fácil para él abrirse, así que mientras él usaba el baño me cubrí con su camisa y fui a la cocina.

Empecé a cocinar luego de atar mi cabello y preparar todo, sintiendo la mirada de Naruto en mi espalda cuando volvió de la habitación. De repente, me sentí nerviosa, no estaba lista para comprender todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, cómo fue que llegamos a este punto y cómo manejar el hecho de que él me quería desde hace tanto.

Acomodé todo en la mesa recordando que cuando me quedaba aquí y preparaba el desayuno, él se limitaba a tomar una tostada y huir con la excusa de que tenía cosas que hacer. En ese entonces jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que él guardara sentimientos por mí, era simplemente inverosímil.

―Lo siento ―susurró adivinando por donde iban mis pensamientos. Sacudí la cabeza y tomé asiento frente a él, la mano de Naruto tomó la mía cuando se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Todavía me dolía mucho su rechazo―. Lo siento de verdad… yo… nunca quise lastimarte, Hinata.

― ¿Me dirás ahora todo lo que no sé?

―Lo haré ―Asintió bebiendo café.

Solté una bocanada de aire y comencé a comer, dándonos un momento para prepararlo todo antes de escuchar lo que por años ignoré. Dios, podía recordarme de quince años babeando por este chico, espiándolo cuando mi hermano lo traía a casa e ilusionándome como una tonta con cada sonrisa que me dedicaba.

No me di cuenta de que me había perdido en esos recuerdos hasta que Naruto tiró de mi brazo y sentarme en su regazo. Sonreí cuando acomodó un mechón suelto y acarició mi mejilla con infinita ternura. Mis dudas desaparecieron cuando su mirada me envolvió, había abierto su corazón allí, en ese instante.

― ¿Desde hace tanto? ―pregunté bajito.

―Desde que te vi.

Mordí mi labio, recordando ese día.

―Entonces…

― ¿Por qué empecé a evitarte y dejé de ir a tu casa? Sasuke lo supo, yo… ―Lo vi sonrojarse. Fue lindo ver esta nueva faceta de él―. Te sacaba fotos a escondidas cuando te bronceabas en las tumbonas de la piscina, tenía una enorme colección para mi placer.

―Así que eras todo un acosador… ―Me burlé.

Se encogió de un hombro.

―Era todo lo que podía hacer para estar cerca de ti. Para entonces ya estaba fantaseando con ciertas cosas que fui conociendo y en todas esas fantasías aparecías tú. Sasuke también anduvo probando el SM y supo que era contigo con quien yo soñaba hacerlo cuando lo descubrió.

― ¿Tú y él?

Apartó la mirada y asintió. Los celos quemaron dentro de mí, a pesar de que sabía que era un chico muy experimentado.

―Asistimos a varios clubes antes de que te conociera, pero luego de verte no se sintió correcto. Un día dejé mi celular cerca de Sasuke, desbloqueado. Él lo tomó para poner música y encontró tus fotos. Se enfadó muchísimo, me amenazó y me prohibió acercarme a ti, le hice caso, después de todo seguías siendo solo una niña y…

―No lo soy.

Él sonrió.

―Lo sé, brujita. Me decía eso a mí mismo para engañarme y convencerme de que estaba mal meterme contigo, pero cuando supe que sabías que Kyubi era yo y lo que muy posiblemente hacías cuando veías mis transmisiones, me volvió loco y fue inevitable concentrarme en otra cosa que no fueras tú, tocándote el coño y viniéndote para mí frente a una computadora.

Me chupé el labio.

―Es que lo hacías tan bien que…

Tomó mis labios y me dio un beso breve, pero arrasador.

―Basta, si dices otra cosa volveré a follarte y necesito terminar de hablar.

Reí.

―Está bien.

―Cuando conocí a Sasuke atravesaba una situación familiar muy complicada. Papá había muerto hacía un par de años y mamá ya estaba empezando a padecer por tanto trabajo duro, no soportaba verla sacrificar tanto por mí. Me esforzaba en mis notas y era un jugador sobresaliente, pero no era suficiente para compensar todo lo que mamá hacía por mí ―Posó sus ojos en la taza de café medio vacía, recordando―. Un día teníamos que viajar para jugar en Los Ángeles, era imposible que fuera con el equipo, apenas nos alcanzaba para comer. Sasuke lo supo y habló conmigo, le expliqué porqué no podía ir. No dijo nada, pero al día siguiente tu padre se apareció en mi puerta y me ofreció hacerse cargo de todos los gastos si me esforzaba por entrar a la universidad y trabajara para él una vez me graduara, mientras tenía que hacer algo y pagarle pequeñas cantidades de dinero en comparación a todo lo que nos dio. Gracias a él y Sasuke, mamá ya no trabaja más y estoy por finalizar mi carrera.

―Por eso te sentías entre la espada y la pared cuando nos volvimos a ver y en esas circunstancias ―conjeturé.

―Sí, me sentía terriblemente mal apuñalar la espalda de Sasuke así, pero después de haber estado juntos y cometer tantos errores contigo me di cuenta de que, aunque él me ayudó y tengo una mejor vida gracias a él, también merezco ser feliz y amar a la chica que quiero ―Deslizó un dedo por mi sien―. Esa chica eres tú, mi dulce bruja.

Mis ojos se humedecieron.

―Naruto…

―Sé que fui un idiota y te hice sufrir, pero créeme cuando te digo que sufrí demasiado yo también. Me carcomía el alma verte tan dolida y me sentía una completa mierda conmigo mismo. Te amo, y no quiero estar lejos de ti nunca más, quiero hacerte feliz, más de lo que me haces a mí.

―Yo también te amo.

― ¿Me perdonas?

―Sí, olvídalo, me dolió, pero por esto vale la pena.

Tomó mis mejillas y volvió a besarme, suavemente, cariñosamente hasta que pude haberme convertido en un charco a sus pies. Nos abrazamos y permanecimos en silencio por varios minutos, sosegándonos en el aroma del otro y la tranquilidad de sentir el latido de su corazón contra mi pecho.

― ¿Qué haremos con Sasuke?

―Nada ―dijo―. Por el momento solo quiero estar contigo, más adelante lo sabrá, supongo, y se lo explicaré, pero por ahora no quiero estresarme por eso.

―Él no tiene ningún derecho sobre mí, menos el de alejar al chico que amo de mí.

Besó mi pelo y luego lo olió.

―Lo sé y lo siento, no permitiré que te haga sentir mal otra vez. Le debo una parte importante de mi vida, pero merezco ser feliz y hacerte a ti feliz. Deberá aceptarlo algún día.

―Lo hará, Sakura le ha hecho cambiar en muchas cosas.

Enmudecimos otra vez, disfrutando el momento. Pasados unos instantes fuimos a la ducha, riendo y besándonos a cada segundo, gimiendo cuando las caricias aumentaron de nivel y el deseo volvió a arremeter, volviéndonos su presa. Gemí y grité a todo pulmón cuando Naruto me chupó el coño como si fuese lo mejor que hubiese probado en su vida, gruñendo y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras succionaba mi clítoris y mordía mis labios hipersensibles. Me hizo venir en su boca para después me llevó a la cama, clavándome su polla en lo más profundo.

―Oh Dios, Naruto, Naruto… ―supliqué arañando sus brazos por el enorme placer que me daba.

―Sí ―gruñó enterrándose y moviéndose en círculos, conectando con todos los lugares placenteros de mi interior mientras restregaba su polla―. Solo yo…

Salía y volvía a entrar, se movía en círculos y salía otra vez de mí; volviéndome loca. Mis piernas empezaron a temblar y un haz de luz cubrió mi mente cuando sentí el orgasmo brotar de mi interior.

Me corrí como nunca antes, viendo como la evidencia de mi excitación nos salpicaba a ambos por igual. Naruto metió sus dedos y los sacó, chorreando mis fluidos en mis pechos.

―Me encanta esto ―gruñó viendo mi cuerpo sonrojado y tembloroso, sacándome un gemido cuando metió su polla otra vez―. Solo yo lo puedo provocar…

―Solo tú… ―Conseguí decir.

Retomó el ritmo y volví a gritar por la hipersensibilidad que me atravesaba. Mis músculos interiores aferraron su polla cuando otro orgasmo explotó a mi alrededor. Solamente fui capaz de registrar como Naruto se masturbaba y se corría sobre mi vientre, marcándome como suya.

Era el inicio de la relación que tanto anhelaba y que solo me permití vivir en sueños.

Y no podía esperar a ver qué nos reparaba el futuro.

* * *

¡Hola! Si hay errores me disculpan, estoy practicamente dormida. Espero que les guste 3


	18. Chapter 18

**Naruto**

Tener a Hinata como mi novia fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado. Me sentía feliz, lleno de expectativas y ganas de ver lo que nos reparaba el futuro. Era mi primera relación, mi primera amante y me sentía demasiado entusiasmado con ello, tenía tantas ganas de vivir con ella lo que siempre soñé que no podía esperar un segundo más para empezar a hacer todas esas cosas, y no me refería al sexo. Quería tomarla de la mano, pasear con ella por el parque e ir por un helado. Cursi, pero me moría de ganas con solo imaginarlo ¿Quién lo hubiese creído de mí?

Hablamos mucho ese día y resolvimos nuestros malentendidos. Hubiera sido todo tan diferente si hubiésemos sido sinceros desde el principio, todavía me preguntaba porqué carajos cometí tantas estupideces. Bueno, si lo sabía. Tenía miedo, y mi sentimiento de lealtad a veces era demasiado fuerte como para contradecirlo.

Ahí pude comprobar la teoría de que demasiado de algo nunca es bueno.

Pero solo porque hayamos aclarado las cosas, no significa que ya no esté nervioso. Todavía estoy preocupado de si puedo manejar todo lo que se viene. Tenía mucho miedo de cagarla, solamente quería hacer a esa brujita que me tenía completamente hechizado feliz y me daba terror imaginar hacerla sufrir otra vez. No soportaba la sola idea de que algún día se alejara de mí o dejara de amarme.

Se merecía la luna y yo deseaba bajársela.

Pero cada vez que la miraba, mi corazón amenazaba con salírseme del tórax. Me hace sentir tan bien que con solo una sonrisa desaparecen todas mis preocupaciones.

Mierda, estaba enamorado y la amaba con una intensidad tal, que a veces siento que estoy soñando. Tenerla entre mis brazos, saborear su éxtasis, sentirla piel contra piel, dormir con ella, verla cocinarme apenas vestida con una de mis camisas para luego acurrucarse conmigo en el sofá y disfrutar una película no tenía comparación a todos esos encuentros vacíos con los que buscaba superar lo que ella me provocaba cuando estaba completamente fuera de mi alcance.

No paré de repetirle que la amaba todo ese magnifico fin de semana, quería que se convirtiera en una verdad innegable, que se le tatuara en la piel que mis sentimientos por ella nunca fueron el problema, que no deseaba a nadie más y que soñaba con vivir mi vida a su lado, que la deseaba tanto que a veces me sentía enloquecer, que solo un roce, un pequeño suspiro de su aliento acaramelado, un guiño de sus preciosos ojos era capaz de prenderme como una puta caldera.

Estaba loco y la fuerza de mi deseo se desató con toda su potencia desde que me dio el sí esa misma mañana estando en mi cama.

La cama que todavía es testigo de mi pasión por ella.

― ¡Hm! Naruto... esp... ―Metí mi lengua en su oído y sumergí un dedo en su boca, inmediatamente sus labios se cerraron en torno a él y chupó, gimiendo mientras mi pene salía y se adentraba cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte en su apretado interior.

― ¿Quieres venirte? ―susurré en su oído. Gimió y arqueó la espalda, aproveché la posición para tomar su rodilla y levantarla en el aire, penetrándola desde atrás mientras con que con el dedo que anteriormente chupó, atormentaba uno de esos deliciosos pezones que tenían conexión directa con su clítoris. Era increíble lo sensibles que eran.

― ¡Ah, Dios! ―Bajé la mano de su rodilla y la metí entre sus piernas, gruñí; sintiéndonos unidos, la prueba de lo mucho que nos deseábamos, y acaricié ese pequeño capullo de placer. Atraje su boca a la mía y sumergí mi lengua en ella, penetrándola al mismo tiempo que mi polla penetraba su coño.

Estábamos empapados, pero no podía parar, era correrme, mirar sus preciosos pechos desnudos y ponerme duro otra vez. Nunca tenía suficiente de ella.

Pellizqué su clítoris una vez más y mordí su cuello, llevándola a la cima una vez más.

Empezó a correrse, apretando mi polla increíblemente fuerte, retorciéndomela al punto de casi arrancármela y prácticamente bañándola en su flujo cremoso. Gruñí y me arrodillé sobre la cama, bajando su pierna para hacer que su coño se estrechara todavía más y embestí con más fuerza, buscando mi propio placer. Gruñidos se escaparon de mis dientes apretados cuando mi orgasmo me alcanzó, erizándome la espalda y apretándome las bolas mientras sentía el suyo recorrerme todo el sistema nervioso hasta los nervios de las puntas de mis pies.

Juro que quedé mirando doble después de ese clímax impresionante. A veces todavía me asustaba la potencia con la que mi cuerpo respondía a ella, al incendio que encendíamos juntos y que nunca jamás se compararía con nada.

Aterricé sobre ella, jadeando e intentando llevar aire a mis pulmones, su piel húmeda se adhirió a la mía como un guante de seda y el almizcle de nuestros sexos inundó la habitación. Minutos después elevé la cabeza y miré su preciosa cara sonrojada, los labios hinchados y el sudor brillando en su piel.

―Te amo ―susurré sobre su boca, besándola. Una perezosa sonrisa fue mi respuesta, me tendí a su lado y la atraje a mi pecho.

Joder, cuanto amaba a esta chica. Era todo mi jodido mundo.

―Aun encuentro difícil creer que estoy contigo ―dijo su delicada voz luego de un par de minutos en los que nos dedicamos a coger aire y recobrar nuestra capacidad de pensar. Sonreí cerrando los ojos y oliendo su pelo―. Hay demasiadas cosas que quiero hacer contigo. Digo, sé que apenas llevamos veinticuatro horas juntos, pero es la primera vez que tengo un novio y...

―Espera ―La interrumpí―. ¿Nunca tuviste un novio? Quiero decir, me alegra escucharlo, pero... ¿Por qué?

―Porque nadie nunca me gustó lo suficiente.

Medité durante unos segundos en los que mi corazón se aceleró una vez más.

―Pero si has tenido citas o algo así ¿no?

Negó con la cabeza.

―No, nunca he ido a una cita.

 _¡Dios mío! ¿Ella nunca ha estado con nadie en toda su vida?_

―Quiero que salgamos juntos, tengamos citas, celebremos nuestros cumpleaños...

―Hinata ―Volví a interrumpir, decidido a darle todo lo que alguna vez deseé. Era mi meta―. Mañana iremos a una cita ¿está bien?

Me miró sobre el hombro, sorprendida.

―He hecho las cosas tan mal contigo, joder ―Puse mi brazo sobre mis ojos. Era un completo imbécil. Ahí estaba yo, teniendo por fin a la chica de mis sueños, completamente virgen en todo el maldito sentido de la palabra ¿y la tomé como una simple diversión?

Ella debería odiarme.

―Quedamos en que dejaríamos eso atrás ¿no? ―Hundió su nariz en mi cuello, provocándome un pequeño, pero placentero escalofrío. La abracé y besé su cabello, arrepentido―. Me encantaría ir a esa cita.

―Te lo recompensaré, lo juro.

Sus manos rodearon mis mejillas y luego un pequeño beso fue depositado en mis labios.

―Solo quiero que me ames, nada más.

Mierda, eso hace a mi corazón doler.

―Te amo, bruja.

Su pequeña frente se arrugó e hizo un puchero, enamorándome todavía más, si es que es posible, aunque lo era. Esta chica me enamoraba más con cada nuevo gesto que le descubría; como ese precioso puchero de sus bellos labios.

― ¿Por qué me llamas así?

Tomé la sábana y nos cubrí con ella, abracé su cintura, hundí una pierna entre las suyas y metí mi cara entre sus pechos; el sueño se estaba apoderando poco a poco de mí, feliz y satisfecho como me encontraba, no encontré una razón para combatirlo.

―Porque me tienes total e irrevocablemente hechizado, bruja.

No me respondió más, pero supe que la hice feliz, sobre todo cuando empecé a dormirme sintiendo sus delicados dedos en mi pelo.

―Te amo tanto, Naruto...

Recuerdo haber sonreído antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

*

Estacioné el auto en la acera y envié un mensaje a Hinata diciéndole que me encontraba abajo. Miré el espejo retrovisor y acomodé unos cuantos mechones que se desacomodaron. Estaba nervioso, era nuestra primera cita y quería que todo saliese bien, pero en el momento en que la vi salir del edificio me di cuenta que era un completo imbécil.

Como si mi vida dependiese de eso, me arranqué la corbata y me arremangué las mangas de la camisa. Gracias al cielo no se me ocurrió ponerme un saco o zapatos elegantes. Joder, solo a mí se me ocurría semejante estupidez cuando era obvio que Hinata no era una chica que pensara que una cita significaba una cena romántica en un lujoso restaurante. Sobre todo cuando lo que traía puesto no era más que un abrigo tejido, unos vaqueros ajustados y unas vans old skool negras.

Tiré la corbata al asiento trasero y me despeiné un poco, fingiendo una sonrisa cuando ella abrió la puerta y se sentó a mi lado.

―Hola ―dijo con timidez.

Olvidé mi nerviosismo en el instante en que vi sus mejillas rojas.

Me estremecí.

Para alguien que ha disfrutado del SM esas cosas eran demasiado atractivas, ese rubor fácil que manchaba sus mejillas, del mismo color que se marcaban sus nalgas luego de un par de azotes bien dados.

Sentí un escalofrío y cómo los boxers se estrechaban a la altura de mi polla.

―Hola, bruja ―Me incliné y la besé―. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? Soy todo tuyo ―Le guiñé un ojo y soltó una pequeña risa, toda regocijada.

Amaba eso.

― ¿La feria? ―preguntó suavemente.

Asentí, sonriendo porque solamente a ella se le ocurriría algo así.

―La feria será.

Esa cita con Hinata me abrió los ojos, nunca me había reído tanto en mi vida como esa noche y no recordaba haber disfrutado nunca la compañía de nadie en actividades tan simples y sencillas como esas. Recorrimos la feria de arriba abajo y nos subimos a todos los juegos mecánicos existentes, comimos de esa misteriosa masa frita bañada en azúcar y dulce de leche hasta empalagarnos y nos besamos largo y tendido cuando estuvimos en la noria, jugamos en los juegos de azar y celebramos con gritos y aplausos cuando ganábamos o estuvimos cerca de hacerlo.

Me dolía el estomago de tanta comida y de tanto reír.

Al final, nos sentamos en una banca, abrazados y acurrucado, con los peluches y muñecos que ganamos mientras observábamos un pequeño juego de pólvora que hizo brillar el lago.

Quería vivir más cosas así, con ella, solo con ella.

―Fue una hermosa cita, Naruto ―susurró Hinata cuando detuve el auto frente a su edificio―. Gracias.

Me cerní sobre ella y besé sus labios, extasiado.

―Gracias a ti, disfruté mucho.

Sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecer.

― ¿Quieres pasar?

―Esperaba a que lo dijeras.

Sonreímos y volvimos a besarnos, luego bajó y me llevó a su apartamento.

*

Un largo y sonoro gemido raspó mi garganta cuando mi polla desapareció dentro de su apetitosa boca. Estremecimientos hicieron temblar mis piernas y apretar los párpados para controlar mi inminente orgasmo no fue suficiente. Estaba en su habitación, en su cama, en el lugar donde ella miraba mis transmisiones y se masturbaba por mí. Saber eso me tenía sobre sensibilizado, estimulaba cosas que antes no sabía que existían.

―Hina... no aguanto ―Gruñí cuando su lengua saboreó todo el tronco de mi polla cuando poco a poco la fue sacando de su boca, hilos de saliva bañaron mis bolas cuando ella rodeó la corona y luego chupó. No lo soportaba más.

―Por favor... ―rogué, acariciando su cabeza. Sus ojos me miraron y no aguanté más. Estaba tan hermosa, tan sexy... amaba que luciera esa ropa interior tan caliente solo para mí. Esas braguitas de encaje que se perdían entre sus tersas nalgas y ese color melocotón que resaltaba su piel sedosa. Nadie se imaginaria que bajo su ropa llevara lencería como esa, una prueba más de lo mucho que me desea y me quiere.

―Hinata, por favor ―Volví a rogar, pero no me pude contener.

Me vine en su boca, agitando las caderas y sosteniendo su cabeza en su lugar para que tomara todo de mí. Quedé jadeando, no obstante, me puse duro casi al instante cuando la vi desnudarse completamente y después subirse encima de mí. Su coño caliente cubrió mi vientre y luego sus labios rodearon uno de mis pezones.

Gemí.

Deseaba darle la vuelta, abrir sus piernas y follarla como un animal. Ella pareció leer mis intensiones porque presionó una de sus manos en mi hombro y empujó; deteniéndome.

―Quiero hacerlo yo ―Cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes cuando su lengua fue dibujando mi pecho y mis abdominales, fue un mundo contener las ganas que tenía de tomar el control y dar rienda suelta a este sentimiento―. Siempre lo haces tú, déjame esta vez a mí.

Sus caderas empezaron a menearse, restregando su coño en mi polla. Sus labios cubrieron los míos un segundo antes de que se incorporara, tomara mi pene, lo alineara en su entrada mojada y empezara a penetrarse ella sola.

Mierda, me estaba llevando al límite.

Hinata puede parecer inocente, pero a veces hace cosas así que me dejan boquiabierto.

Comenzó a moverse y tuve que aferrar las manos a la almohada porque era demasiado, demasiado sexy, demasiado caliente para mí. Cuando veo a Hinata de esta forma, solo sé que quiero más, lo quiero todo de ella.

―Hinata, pon tus rodillas en alto y sostente de mis piernas.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó jadeando, sin dejar de follarme.

―Quiero ver como nuestros cuerpos se unen, es magnífico..

Se acomodó como le dije, levantando sus piernas, su coño abriéndose como una flor, rosa y brillante de excitación. Tan malditamente caliente.

Me endureció todavía más, si es que es posible.

―Oh Dios...

Su cabeza colgó de un lado cuando metí mis dedos, trabajando su clítoris mientras me montaba, rápidamente sus jugos me cubrieron. Amaba que fuese tan receptiva.

―Sí, quédate así y mueve las caderas.

La masturbé, ambos jadeando, ambos gimiendo. Debería haber intentado esta posición con ella antes. Se veía jodidamente erótica.

―Naruto, Naruto...

― ¿Mm? ―No podía despegar mis ojos de nuestros sexos unidos, una visión única, que me excitaba más allá de la comprensión.

Tenía complejo de voyeur, te diré.

―Se siente... demasiado bien...

Apreté la mandíbula y no pude contener mis caderas; la embestí duro y profundo, como tanto me encanta.

―Es muy... profun...

―Te gusta cuando te follo profundo ―gruñí, acelerando el ritmo, haciendo a sus pechos rebotar con mayor intensidad, sus pezones convertidos en pequeñas lagrimas de color rosa oscuro que se agitaban frente a mí, como una ofrenda.

Me senté en la cama, apreté su dulce culo entre mis manos y metí uno de sus pezones en la boca, sus brazos rodearon mis hombros y sus gritos aumentaron de volumen, así como la fuerza de mis embestidas. La abracé y gemí, sintiendo como rayaba la locura.

Estaba loco, jodidamente loco por esta chica.

― ¿Te gusta, nena? Dímelo ¿te gusta así? Sentada sobre mí, tus tetas en mi cara y tu coño empalando mi polla ¿te gusta?

Sin dejar de movernos, tomó mi rostro y acarició mi barbilla. La mirada de puro amor que me dedicó casi me hace correrme allí mismo.

―Me gusta porque puedo ver tu cara.

―Joder, bruja ―Continué penetrándola, amando la profundidad que nos brindaba la posición―. Cada vez me enamoras más y más.

Tomé su cabeza y me apoderé de sus labios viniéndome con ella, amando el chorro de su esencia y los gritos que murieron en mi boca mientras mi lengua y la suya se restregaban una contra otra. Me sentí morir y revivir, que volaba, caía y luego alzaba el vuelo otra vez. Lluvias de meteoritos bañaron mis párpados cerrados mientra el orgasmo nos hacía sus prisioneros.

Tan malditamente caliente.

―Te amo... ―dijo en mis labios cuando volvimos a la realidad y nos encontramos así, abrazados y sudados, sentados en medio de su cama.

―Yo te amo más de lo que te imaginas...

 _Quiero darte la luna y las estrellas para que nunca me dejes._

——————————

 **Volviiiiiiiii, tuve este fin de semana libre así que me puse a escribir esta historia que sé que muchos esperaban. Los tortolitos empiezan disfrutando su relación y así los quiero durante un par de caps antes de que el emo con cara de estreñido venga a chingar a su madre.** **¿Les gustó?** **No falta mucho para el final, pero pues, no se cuando vuelva a actualizar. Tranquila raza, solo me falta un examen para pasar esta fucking materia hija de su putisima madre que me ha dejado con más problemas mentales de los que ya tenía.** **Además de que necesito palabras bonitas weyes, hoy el pinche mono hijo de su puta madre atravesó con una roca a mi bello Erwin dancho.** **F por el comandante.** **Pero de que siempre vuelvo, vuelvo. Para que vean, podré ser pervertida y todo lo que quieran pero soy como mi rubiu hermoso, siempre cumplo mis promesas.** **¡Nos leemos!**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hinata_**

―¡Oh Dios! Todo esto luce verdaderamente genial ―dijo una voz tras de mí, giré y sonreí a Tenten que miraba boquiabierta nuestro stand de la miniferia para la carrera de Gastronomía en el auditorio de la universidad. Me había matado por esto, cocinado como nunca e investigado para que mi presentación final fuese perfecta, las ojeras en mi cara y el pelo aplastado eran el resultado.

Levanté los brazos y tiré del coletero que tenía en la muñeca, atándome el cabello y luego colocando el gorro blanco sobre mi cabeza. Mi grupo y yo escogimos la comida mexicana, y por la cara de Tenten mientras devoraba un taco de longaniza, estoy segura de que nuestra calificación será muy buena. El éxito de esta feria representaba un 35% de la nota final, por lo tanto, no era de extrañar que pasara tan ocupada y apenas pudiera intercambiar un par de mensajes con mi novio.

Sonreí como idiota, joder. Tenía que acostumbrarme a la idea, no podía ir por la vida con esta estúpida sonrisa.

―Delicioso, Hinata ―exclamó Tenten luego de chuparse los labios―. Estoy segura de que tendrás calificación perfecta. Esto sabe cómo manjar de los dioses.

―No sabes cómo me alivia eso, Ten ―suspiré―, la profesora Kanna traerá jueces y estoy muy nerviosa.

El lugar se empezó a llenar de estudiantes, profesores y administrativos, así que me puse manos a la obra. Teníamos muestras para dar a cambio de que escucharan la receta y sus orígenes, sabía todo de memoria, por lo tanto, controlé un poco mejor mis nervios. Tenten a un lado mientras hacía mi trabajo junto a mis compañeras me aliviaba el ambiente.

―Osh, ahí viene ―dijo mi amiga un rato después, arrugué la frente cuando la vi voltear los ojos.

Giré la cabeza y vi a Naruto acercarse a nuestro stand. Se me aceleró el corazón. Estaba acompañado por Shikamaru y se veía tan guapo que sentí mis rodillas derretirse. Una preciosa sonrisa se dibujó en esos labios enloquecedores y me guiñó el ojo.

Listo, recójanme.

―¿Es malditamente en serio, Hinata? ―gruñó Tenten cuando vio que prácticamente me escurría hasta ser un charco en el piso.

―Digas lo que digas, no puedes negar el pedazo de hombre que es ―Volví a suspirar, esta vez en conjunto con mis compañeras, que al unisonó, estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo.

Muchas cabezas se voltearon a verlos, no podía negar que Shikamaru también es demasiado atractivo y ambos caminando tranquilamente en línea recta era un espectáculo imposible de negar. Sentí mi ego subir un poco porque el rubio delicioso es todo mío.

―Cierto, pero todavía no olvido lo que te hizo ―gruñó ella otra vez―. No sé cómo hiciste para perdonarle tan rápido.

Encogí los hombros y me sonrojé más cuando se detuvo frente al stand. Se peinaba el cabello con los dedos, pero eso lo hacía lucir tan sexy y despreocupado, como si dijera que no necesitaba de nada más porque sexy ya era.

Toda la jodida razón del mundo.

―Hola ―dijo. Shikamaru a su lado movió la cabeza en señal de saludo; le correspondí.

―Hola.

―Te ves cansada, bruja ―murmuró tocándome la cara.

Tuve que retener el impulso de frotarme contra su mano, no sabía en qué momento me había convertido en su dócil gatita.

―Ha llevado mucho trabajo.

Miró alrededor y sonrío a mis compañeras.

Un suspiro colectivo inundó el stand; Tenten gruñó, la miré y le tiré una mirada glacial. O sea, sí amiga sé que me amas y que estoy pendeja, pero ya déjame con mi pendejez. Si algo pasa gustosa aceptaré tu te lo dije.

―Se nota, todo luce muy bien ―alabó Shikamaru.

― ¿Quieren probar algo?

―Claro ―dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Los guie a las mesas y describí cada platillo, explicándole que escogimos la comida mexicana por su gran diversidad de platos típicos y variedad de salsas para acompañar. Naruto y Shikamaru escucharon atentamente, y de vez en cuando, mi novio me daba pequeños toques en la mano, el brazo o el codo.

Agradecía ese contacto; me calmaba.

Al final, los dos degustaron un par de tacos, unos chongos zamoranos y una probada de pozole.

Sin darme cuenta, habían llegado más personas al stand; mis compañeras se veían atareadas y por lo que veía, tendríamos que cocinar más.

―Todo está delicioso, Hinata. Felicidades.

Sonreí a Shikamaru.

―Gracias.

―Te estaré esperando afuera ―dijo Naruto. Asentí sonrojada, no nos habíamos visto y ya lo extrañaba, a veces los mensajes no eran suficiente, quería sus abrazos y sus besos. Un día lluvioso, acostada con mi novio viendo una película o algo, mientras estuviese a solas y en paz con él, sería feliz. Leí el mismo anhelo en sus ojos y quise besar esa boca con todas las ganas que contenía, pero antes de parpadear siquiera, sus labios estaban en los míos.

Fue un beso rápido, pero el sentimiento que me transmitió calentó mi pecho. Nos dedicamos otra sonrisa antes de que se fueran a dar otra vuelta por ahí.

Sacudí la cabeza, moví los hombros y me concentré en atender a las demás personas que continuaban llegando. Ya tenía motivación suficiente para torturar mis pobres pies.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando por fin terminó mi día; agotada hasta los dientes. Habíamos limpiado, acomodado y desechado todo antes de desmontar el stand. Realmente esperaba que los jueces me calificaran bien, aunque por la cara de un par, juraba que, en lugar de mis chilaquiles, estaban comiendo mierda. Aunque bueno, ya me habían advertido que algunos eran así y que no me dejara llevar por sus caras.

Me acomodé bien la chaqueta y me subí la bufanda hasta la nariz, hacía frío. Salí del auditorio por la entrada lateral y enfilé el pasillo que llevaba a la explanada de la universidad. Sentí cálido cuando vi a Naruto esperándome, recostado a un edificio con la mirada fija en el celular. Su exquisito perfil, de mandíbula fuerte y labios llenos era casi perfecto, pero lo que más me gustaba era su estilo, su porte regio y seguro.

Justo en ese momento su cabeza giró en mi dirección, como si me hubiese sentido. Sonrío y sentí a mis propios pies reaccionar a esa visión, soltando los frenos para abalanzarme sobre él y besarlo hasta el cansancio, no obstante, la mirada de Naruto se oscureció en el preciso segundo en que era rodeada por un par de brazos fuertes.

―¡Hina! ―exclamó una voz conocida y bienvenida. Miré sobre el hombro a Sai, que como yo, lucía terriblemente cansado.

Correspondí a su abrazo, feliz por verle después de tantos días.

―Sai, me has asustado ―Solté cuando me aparté.

―No era mi intención ¿ibas a alguna parte?

―Sí ―gruñó Naruto apareciendo atrás de mí. Sus manos sostuvieron mis hombros, apartándome un poco de Sai. Si no hubiese visto la mirada asesina que le estaba lanzando a mi amigo, me hubiese reído al pensar que se sentía celoso o algo.

Sin embargo, crep que así era.

―Hinata viene conmigo, así que lo siento por ti si eso arruina tus planes.

Eché un poco la cabeza hacia atrás por la rudeza de su tono. Sai quedó boquiabierto, hasta que una lenta sonrisa maliciosa adornó su bello rostro.

―Oh ¿de verdad? ―murmuró. Conocía ese tono, iba a divertirse a costa de Naruto―. ¿Y a dónde iban?

―A mi departamento a fo...

― ¡A una cafetería! ―dije en voz alta, interrumpiéndolo. Le tiré una mirada de ¿estás loco? ―Muero de hambre y se me apetece un café, así que íbamos por algo.

Sai enarcó una ceja y Naruto me tiró dagas con los ojos. Mi amigo por poco y se echa a reír, Naruto celoso era un espectáculo que moría por ver.

Así que con toda la malicia del mundo dije: ― ¿Quieres venir, Sai?

―Por supuesto, hace días que no te veo ―respondió él mirando a mi novio.

Por poco y suelto la carcajada. De todos modos, tampoco estaba mal que me divirtiera a costillas de Naruto ¿no? Merecía probar un poco de su propia medicina.

―Pero ¡qué mal educada soy! ―farfullé, agitando las pestañas―. Naruto, él es Sai, mi mejor amigo. Sai, él es Naruto, mi novio.

―Mucho gusto ―Sai le tendió la mano.

Naruto la tomó y apretó con fuerza, sorprendiéndome un poco él que Sai no reculara ni un paso y más bien, le devolviera el apretón.

―Mucho gusto ―siseó lentamente.

Ah, en esta vida todo se devuelve ¿no?

―Entonces... ¿ustedes están saliendo? ―preguntó Sai una vez tuvimos nuestros sándwiches y cafés frente a nosotros. El brazo que me estaba rodeando, se posó en mi hombro, apretando. Miré a Naruto de reojo y vi esa mueca que Sakura juraba que Sasuke siempre hace cuando está celoso; cabeza hacia atrás, ceja enarcada y trompa torcida; por algo son amigos este par.

Rodé los ojos y asentí a Sai.

―Así es ―contestó Naruto por mí―. Ya puedes ir dejando de coquetear con ella...

― ¡Naruto! ―grité, horrorizada―. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

―Las amenazas salen sobrando, amigo ―dijo Sai, bebiendo tranquilamente de su tasa de café, tan elegantemente que hasta envidia me dio―. Hina es mi mejor amiga y así será siempre.

―Sai no es necesario que te expliques ―Mi mejor amigo me guiñó un ojo, enfureciendo más a mi novio.

―Claro que no, solo estoy aclarándolo.

―Sé sincero ―interrumpió Naruto―. ¿Te gusta Hinata?

Enrojecí de vergüenza.

―Oh Dios, esto no está pasando ―Me froté el puente de la nariz.

―Obvio que no, si alguien ha de gustarme entonces serías tú.

La mano de Naruto se congeló sobre mi hombro. Contuve una carcajada, mordiéndome los labios. Lentamente llevé mi mirada a mi hermoso novio, y ahí sí que no pude contener las ganas de reír. De pronto el silencio que llenó nuestra mesa se vio opacado por mis estridentes carcajadas; Naruto estaba rojo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con la mandíbula casi tocando su regazo.

Juro que esa no se la esperaba.

― ¿Quieres decir qué...? ―susurró, enrojeciendo tanto como lo hago yo.

Reí más fuerte.

―Sí, soy gay ―Y para rematar le guiñó un ojo.

Naruto se estremeció, de ese tipo de estremecimiento que sufres cuando algo extraño te roza el pie.

―Ay Dios ―exclamé riendo, ya hasta mi estomago dolía―. Ay Dios, no puedo...

Naruto me soltó, rojo como una remolacha.

―Joder ¡qué no es gracioso! ―Me reclamó, muriéndose de verguenza. El karma existe, bitches.

― ¡Sí lo es! ―Me tiré viento con las manos―. ¡Estabas celoso, todo este tiempo estuviste celoso y Sai...! JAJAJAJAJAJA...

―Maldición.

Tomé una servilleta y me limpié las lágrimas, luego abracé a Naruto y besé su mejilla.

―Eres un celoso todo tierno ―murmuré con los labios pegados a su piel. Soltó una pequeña risita y giró la boca, besándome y abrazándome con ternura. Abrí los ojos y vi a mi amigo sonriendo, sintiéndose feliz por mí.

Nos separamos y él extendió el brazo sobre la mesa, Sai sonrió y apretó su mano, sin fuerza de por medio y con sonrisas sinceras pintadas en sus labios. Sentí tan bien, mi novio y mi mejor amigo, dos de las pocas personas que significan tanto para mí.

―Siento mucho...

―No te preocupes, suele pasar ―musitó Sai sin dejar de sonreír―. Además, tengo a mi novio, no hay nada que temer de mí.

―Me siento como un idiota... ―murmuró él al soltarse―, pero me alegra saber que Hina tiene un amigo, estuviste para ella cuando yo no y aunque es cierto que me moría de celos, al menos sé que no la dejaste sola.

―Es la mejor chica que podrás conocer, así que cuídala mucho ¿entendiste? ―advirtió mi amigo―. Que sea gay no quiere decir que no sé dar un buen derechazo.

―Debidamente advertido, amigo ―Naruto volvió a abrazarme―. Aprendí la lección, sé que otra como ella no existe, y la amo... mucho.

Suspiré, derritiéndome. Rodeé su cuello y le volví a besar.

―Eres el mejor novio, te amo.

―Y yo a ti, bruja ―Volvió a pegar sus labios a los míos.

―Demonios, mírala. La perdimos...

Naruto y yo nos reímos en medio de nuestro beso. Era feliz y no podía ocultarlo, amaba a un chico maravilloso que me correspondía, la vida no podía ser mejor.

Una vez el sueño me atacó, Naruto me llevó a su casa. Estuvimos un rato en la bañera; llena de agua caliente y burbujas, y lavó cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Fue tan relajante que casi termino dormida sobre su pecho.

Con una toalla extremadamente suave me secó y luego me vistió con una de sus sudaderas. Mis párpados pesaban y la consciencia se me iba por momentos, murmurando cosas que hacían a Naruto reír, parecía ebria.

Me tendió sobre la cama y cerró las cortinas, y cuando ya estuve a punto de dormirme, sentí sus manos embadurnadas con algún tipo de crema sobre mis pies y pantorrillas.

Suspiré de alivio cuando empezó a masajear mis pobres y adoloridos músculos, enamorándome con su forma de cuidarme. Al final, me puso unas medias gruesas en los pies y me cubrió con su sábana.

Sonreí agradecida cuando besó mis labios y mi frente.

―Descansa, brujita. Lo hiciste bien hoy.

Lo último que vi fue como se acomodaba a mi lado y pasaba su brazo bajo mi cabeza, atrayéndome a su pecho con cuidado, y prendía la televisión.

Me acomodé mejor y abracé su abdomen, durmiendome con esa estúpida sonrisa que con nada ya podré borrar.

 **Bueno, ya se viene el último drama y la historia se acaba, pero de que estará bueno, lo estará**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
